The Sir and the Neurotic
by DocteureCrane
Summary: Tyler Lockwood is forced to turn to Klaus when he finds himself abandoned by his friends. Klaroline ensues... Takes place after the events of 3x09. This is my first fanfiction ever! I would appreciate feedback and I hope it doesn't disappoint.
1. The Sired Confronts the Sir

**The Sired Confronts the Sir**

He had known his stay at Mystic Falls would lack the charm of the great cities he had been visiting in the past centuries. The place's most luxurious residences only amounted to two: the Salvatore's' secluded manor and the Lockwood's mansion.

Evidently, Klaus was not the one for sharing a home with a Damon Salvatore in full rage mode. Oh, he was not threatened by Damon's glares across the bar, to which he merely responded by the most gallant smile he could master. Yet self-preservation had become more urgent. Micheal's death had lifted some great burden off his shoulders but the circumstances indicated that Klaus had been quite careless. The death could have been his own, and with the damned Stefan Salvatore running around holding his family's caskets captive, he could not allow himself to be daring. There had been nothing worse than to realize that Damon was less worthy of his contempt than Stefan.

He could have eventually chosen to stay with Tyler Lockwood, the only hybrid who has remained to him. The house would practically be his. Tyler could not refuse him anything. His mother, Mayor Lockwood, made quite the charming lady although he was under the impression she was no fool. She knew perfectly well who he was. Just like Damon Salvatore, she remained lurking in the background, throwing looks of contempt towards him. The little witch also joined the party, with the doppelganger's disheartened brother, Elena, that man Alaric whose body he has had to borrow and even a blond young man called Matt who seemed to just know that he was to be hated. It bothered him, their looks. To be sure, he never expected to be loved by those self-righteous individuals but the way their eyebrows were set, the little scrunches of their noses, brought him back to the time where Michael has been. Tyler was the only one with whom he had not to suffer those looks. His girlfriend, a pretty girl called Caroline had recently broken free from the "angry looks" party to entirely ignore his presence. Klaus thought he preferred that.

He would not depend on the residence of his _sired _hybrid. A master must start with his own dwelling. So he had made his way towards the center of Mystic Falls where the only good enough hotel could be found. It took two or three compelling and the unfortunate death of a stubborn valet before he finally acquired the penthouse suite at the top of the building. He had then compelled some people around to do the re-furnishing, getting rid of the minimalistic ugliness around him to bring back the classic colonial-style furniture that he had always loved.

It has not been two weeks since his settling before he is visited by no other than Tyler Lockwood.

"I see you finally got around to the house-warming visit." Klaus sneered as he let Tyler in.

Tyler smiled uncertainly. Klaus was amused. The nervousness was visibly transpiring.

"I guess it's better late than never right?" He added.

Klaus walked back nonchalantly towards his burgundy sofa, showing Tyler to the opposite seat.

"How do you like it here?" Tyler finally asked.

"The lack of Stefan Salvatore is killing me. If you must know, I am quite displeased with myself. Returning his freedom like that. I was asking for it."

Tyler looked uncomfortable.

"He did save your life."

"To be freed of compulsion so that he could backstab me. I have no inclination towards tender feelings. And if I have to suffer Mystic Falls' dead scene, so I will. Stefan will be back, I can assure you."

A smile bordering on viciousness played on Klaus' lips. He could sense Tyler's discomfort. _This one will never be truly mine. _

"So what really brings you here Tyler?" he asked, keeping the smile on his lips. "You've got quite a large social circle and I doubt you would sacrifice a Saturday evening of cuddling with your undead blondie to drink scotch with your evil superior."

Tyler seemed hesitant at first.

"I think I never realized that I needed to thank you in a way." he offered. "You're…well, you're who you are and there was a time where I would have been much more afraid to hear your name than now."

Klaus chuckled a little. Tyler Lockwood was clearly still afraid of him. But that was not bad at all, quite the opposite. If he couldn't make people love him, he would make them fear him.

"I like how I am now. You've never experienced the full moon. It's like being torn apart from the insides; every parcel of your skin is subjected to its own torture." Tyler shuddered. "And somehow, I feared you and I hated you but you've given me the greatest thing I could have asked for. You've freed me from that pain and I would have been grateful, even without the whole siring thing. So, thank you. "

Klaus was genuinely surprised. Tyler had never been very communicative with him, always answering his requests and commands in the best and briefest manner possible.

"I am glad to have helped. The emotional turn this conversation is taking does require an additional glass."

Freshly re-filled glasses in hand, they both drank in silence for a moment, enjoying the new, different awkwardness that had installed itself.

"You know what hurts?" Tyler blurted out. "It's just, nobody understands you know? I can't talk about it to my friends. It's like they're this vampire clique in high school and I'm the outsider. Elena, Alaric, Jeremy… They are not even vampires but they stick with Damon and Caroline. Even Matt! He never wanted anything to do with this but he just knows. He _makes _me know. Just the way things are now. The way he talks to me… Nobody understands the _hybrid _. "

Klaus listened to Tyler's words, somehow understanding but unable to express a word.

"I thought Caroline would." Tyler then said in a whisper. "When I was the werewolf kid, she stayed there for me. I might have killed her with a bite. I could have. Then she comes to me, saying I can't be like this. She doesn't want me this way. And that's what hurt the most."

"Might be because she has something against me." Klaus answered, raising his glass. He tried to smile but Tyler was looking at the ground.

"Yes. She's scared because I'm sired to you. Part of me, she thinks, will always put you first. I don't blame her, it may be true. I did lend you my house that night."

"It was appreciated."

"And I saved her. Or at least, in the best way I could."

Klaus preferred not to question that.

"The worse is, I remember the judgment in Matt's eyes. Nowadays, she's always around at the Grill with him, and they are so heading _there_. There I go thinking that I would always matter to her more."

"Women and their fickleness," Klaus said "is what we, men, have been warned against for centuries."

Katherine was only too good of an example. He mentally added the blond Barbie to his list.

"That's what sucks about being sired to the least liked individual in town." Tyler said with a laugh.

They remained sitting and drinking in silence as the place slowly grew dimmer. Klaus would not share it with Tyler, but his pain was familiar. He was brought back to his childhood, to Michael and years of being neglected like the bad seed. Nobody would ever hear of his own pain. That he had sworn to himself. Yet, the strange feeling of sympathy for this young man could not be ignored. He was his brother in a way, the only hybrid he had. Unlike Stefan Salvatore, Tyler truly did have nobody else to go to.

If he had to carry his plan successfully, he needed a happy, content Tyler. A grumpy, lovelorn hybrid would not do. Subordinates rarely stay loyal when they can blame their problems on their leader. Klaus would rather not risk another betrayal. As he witnessed Tyler slowly drifting to a hazy sleep, he suddenly knew what to do.

He would pay a visit to Caroline Forbes.


	2. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

Caroline sat in front of her desk, unable to focus on the history book that lay open in front of her. Matt had somehow asked her out. At least, she imagined that's what it was. That had been enough to turn her off history for a good while.

It had happened yesterday. She had gone to the Mystic Grill to somehow vent her feelings. Matt had always been a good listener. And she had had so much to talk about. Tyler Lockwood, for one. Caroline was angry at him. She was angry that he just didn't want to fight this twisted gratitude he feels towards Klaus. Since the night after the homecoming, Tyler had stopped talking to her. She saw him at school in the corridors but his eyes purposefully went past her. Tyler Lockwood was hurt and he wasn't even justified.

Now Mr. Lockwood had all the ladies' attention, flirting outrageously with any remotely good-looking female that happened to fall under his charm. In other words, every single girl in school had been whoring herself out for a smile, a word or a wave of the hand from Lockwood. It was excruciatingly painful. She had always thought that Tyler would never make her feel jealous, the way Matt did with his lingering love for Elena. Yet the jealousy was there, twisting itself into coils around her beat-less heart and that only made her thirstier.

"But the worse…," she had told Matt while he was working his shift, "the worse is _Barbie Klaus _alias, Rebecca, the better, taller, leaner, prettier and more _experienced _version of me! And she has that accent like Klaus! What is there not to be wanted? I always knew Tyler had needs. He's a hybrid now; it only makes sense for him to be with that psychopathic bimbo. May be he's also sired to her. Who knows? She is Klaus' sister after all and I'm starting to think we shouldn't underestimate blood bonds."

Matt had laughed in that awkward, endearing way he had. She found herself laughing too.

"You'll always be better than her Caroline. You're not evil, for one." He offered "Rebecca, she's just Tyler's way of feeling like he's got you. "

He put down the glass he was cleaning to look at her directly with those honest blue eyes she had always loved.

"I think you're getting back to being the nervous Caroline pre-vampire period and that's not good." Matt said with a knowing look. "You've got to take everything off your mind. Or you'll just implode and we wouldn't want that. I have the day off tomorrow. We can catch a movie if you want."

He had said it casually. Almost too casually. And Caroline Forbes was the eternal neurotic. She had no idea what he expected. God, she didn't even know what she expected herself. She accepted the offer, knowing that she would have time to excessively ponder about it later. As she left the Mystic Grill, she passed by Klaus and his sister who were dwelling at the bar. She pointedly ignored the former but gave a look of disgust to the latter.

Caroline finally closed her history book, abandoning something she never really started. She stood up. To be honest with herself, she was not over Tyler. How could she be? She missed him and the way he knew exactly how to tease her, how to anger her without really angering her. Matt was never like that. Yet, he was stable. He wasn't sired to Klaus, that was one important thing. Yet, he was human and she dared not touch him. There was a reason why Stefan and Elena were not together anymore after all. Vampires can rarely have functional relationships with a human counterpart.

She went to her closet, unable to decide on a proper outfit. She didn't want to be too fancy. No, she must exude friendliness, not loneliness. Yet, she didn't want Matt to think that she wasn't making an effort. Half her wardrobe laid at various corners of her room when she finally settled on a knee-length dress with a summery print. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail. She applied a light pink gloss and thought herself perfectly respectable. Some part of her wanted Tyler to be there, just so that he could see her.

Matt picked her up at seven. They drove, chatting gaily. He was taking her to see a horror flick which sort of reassured her. If he had meant this to be romantic in any way, he wouldn't have taken her to watch a typically gruesome teen slasher right? Unless he wanted her to cuddle into his arms…No! Matt probably knew by now that she had faced scarier things in her life than a masked killer who enjoyed targeting attractive girls.

They took their seats and kept talking while the prelude of the movie was playing. Then, the movie started and they gradually fell into silence to pay attention to a cheesy, badly rehearsed dialogue. She popped popcorn into her mouth and laughed softly at the ridiculous deaths and screams.

About halfway through the movie, someone walked in front of her, brushing her leg with his. She immediately froze.

"This is extremely rude, but I need to take your seat." A soft, chilling voice muttered. It was a tone and accent she would recognize anywhere.

Klaus was there.

She saw him bend down and grab Matt's head with both his hands. For a second, Caroline's heart jumped. She had seen that move too many times before with the Salvatore brothers, had even used it herself, to not recognize it. He was about to snap Matt's neck.

Caroline might have screamed, along with the spectators who were absorbed by the death scene on the large screen. Nobody was paying attention to them in the darkness of the theater. But then she realized, Klaus only intended to compel Matt.

"Leave the theater" he simply ordered.

Matt gathered his coat and without a glance towards Caroline, he left the place.

Caroline had every reason in the world to hate Klaus. He was the _Sir_, Tyler's master and disturbingly evil, worse than Damon Salvatore or Katherine had been. She doubted Klaus would ever reach redemption. That is, if redemption was still open to receive him.

As he sat next to her, fear crept up her whole body, sweeping in like a wave of cold water. She knew she could not show anything. She would not.

"Hello," he began almost pleasantly. "Caroline Forbes, is it?"

She could see half of his face, illuminated by the light from the giant screen. She had never seen his face from such a short distance and there was something strangely fascinating about it. This was an Original, sitting next to her for God knows what reason.

She could see he was very handsome. Extremely handsome. She always thought Damon Salvatore was the epitome of beauty with his blue eyes and dark hair. In a way, vampirism always made you more attractive. Yet, as much as the Salvatores were acclaimed for their beauty, she could see Klaus' magnetism laid in an entirely different plane. His piercing eyes, his jaw line and that full, finely-traced mouth of his… He was grand, powerful. Dangerous. And somehow, that was the only way in which Caroline could describe his beauty.

"Is there something wrong?" Klaus asked seeing he received no answer. "Did you think I was going to hurt your insipid mortal rebound?"

His eyes never once left her person. The frustration from the past months was simmering, and she knew that, Original or not, Caroline _would _snap.

"You already know who we all are." Caroline muttered angrily. "And I know who _you _are. You're not here to watch a movie with me."

He laughed quietly.

"Might be I am, who's to say?"

The screen displayed a steamy scene between the two main characters. Caroline shifted uncomfortably. It was easier to face Klaus than to pretend he was not next to her.

"I am." She immediately answered. "Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

He was slouched back in his seat, in that elegant air of edgy negligence she had always associated with attractive villains in movies.

For a few minutes, he remained in silence, observing the screen with faint interest. She wondered whether this was the first time he entered a cinema.

"I was never going to hurt your boy." Klaus stated after a while. "You see, it will reflect poorly on me if I decide to extinct the friend of the only hybrid I have left. It would hardly encourage brotherly sentiments."

She sneered.

"You killed your own brother so don't be surprised if I find hard to believe anything you say."

At the mention of his brother, Caroline detected something on Klaus' face. It passed like a swift shadow and left before she could even decipher it.

"I think you have established the way you want this conversation to take place." Klaus said, his tone slowly becoming icier. "So I will not waste any more of my pleasantries on you. I do not particularly care for the petty affairs of the heart that so many of you are plagued with. The Lord knows what I have had to endure with Stefan Salvatore and his sickening puppy love for that doppelganger. Yet, when those affairs of the heart come to interfere with my own affairs, I find myself forced to take action."

Something about the way he pronounced the last words made Caroline's struggle to remain composed even more challenging. Klaus was not a happy person in general. Yet, she had heard from no else than Damon, that an angry Klaus was like the apocalypse in person.

She remained silent. He stared at the screen for a few seconds. Caroline saw their elbows slightly touched on the armrest. She wanted to move her arm away and tug it back safely inside her jacket. But it stayed where it was. Klaus wouldn't like it.

"You remember Tyler Lockwood." Klaus said. "He makes quite the unhappy lovesick hybrid these days. It's disheartening, even to me. I assume you feel the same way. This…_thing _with whoever the boy who left was, is obviously your attempt to get Tyler's attention, which I must say is brilliantly working. The poor guy can hardly accept losing you. Though why, I will never comprehend."

"Tyler is sired to you. Considering I don't have much, oh sorry, I meant to say _any,_ warm feeling towards you, I would rather not date a guy who has to obey your psychotic fancies. I am sorry for Tyler, I truly am. And he isn't the problem here, you are."

That did not seem wise. She saw Klaus' jaw tighten, the angry edge slowly appearing on his striking face. His elbow, however, did not move.

"You must be a lot of work Caroline Forbes." He stated. Despite the coldness of his voice, she thought she discerned the faintest trace of interest in his eyes. "Pleasing you seems to be as excruciating as keeping Damon Salvatore away from a bar. I may be the cause of your little dispute, but I refuse to take the entire blame. He told me you never gave up on him. Why now?"

This time, Caroline knew an answer was required. Klaus' eyes found hers and she was held captured in his gaze.

"You're an Original." She muttered, unable to tear her own eyes from his. "You're despicable and you inspire fear. What would my love and support give to Tyler against the threat of being ripped in shred by you if he ever dared disobey? I know Tyler, he would not disobey. Not after what you gave to him. And my conscience won't allow me to remain with him while he is still tied to you. You killed Elena's aunt and you've spilled more blood than a World War. I can't."

He laughed.

"You may not have a choice. I need Tyler in good shape. You have to go back to him."

Now it was Caroline's turn to laugh.

"Never. Not under your orders."

"We'll see about that."

"Go on" Caroline said "Compel me. See if Tyler doesn't see through it."

Klaus considered her briefly. Slowly, his face approached hers. The music of the film playing somewhere far away in the background had that threatening sound of a killer approaching its victim. Caroline almost gasped. Klaus was concentrated. There was eagerness in his eyes. He put his hands on the side of her head. His palms brushed her cheeks. They were cool against her blazing skin. She felt his fingers firm around her head. His mouth was curled up in that arrogant smirk of his. She prepared herself for the compulsion, something she had not felt since the Damon Salvatore incident. She felt tears emerging from her eyes. Caroline had never wanted to feel compulsion ever again and Klaus was the last person from which she would want to feel it.

He was so close, his mouth almost brushed hers. They never broke eye contact. The film had become entirely irrelevant and so did the people around them. _They probably think we're a couple on a date. _How could anybody interfere?

"I won't compel you" he whispered.

"Why?" she found herself whispering back. His eyes wandered for a split second to her mouth. Her heart lurched. Caroline was afraid.

"Because obtaining obedience from your own will would be so much more satisfying."

"You won't." she replied.

"We'll see about that."

With that, his hands dropped, releasing her from his grip. Klaus pulled away from her face, bringing her back to reality. The movie and its sounds came crashing to her senses. She was nerve-wracked, unable to decide what to do or what to say.

He stood up.

"This conversation is not over."

And with a threatening smirk and a gallant bow of the head, he left her alone to figure out what had just happened.


	3. The Game

**First, I'd like to thank everybody who has subscribed to this story. As a new fanfic writer, I am entirely speechless by the good feedback I've received. It warms my heart. I only hope I won't disappoint. My main concern is to remain faithful to the characters. I know Klaus isn't the one for fluff or at least not at this stage of my fanfic but stick around and it would be worth the wait.**

**Second, as you've probably noticed, I am wavering between Klaus and Caroline' POVs. I feel that it is the only way to get both sides of the story. I am warning now, there would be gore and there would be passion. I don't feel like their story would ever run smoothly but that is why it's appealing, isn't it?**

**Any type of feedback is appreciated and this chapter will be even longer. I know how frustrating it is to read something that ends too soon . **

Klaus sat at The Mystic Grill, waiting for Rebecca to show up. His talk with Caroline Forbes had not taken the turn he had expected. The girl had some spunk. Was there a thing with the ladies in this town? They never complied, never accepted defeat. The doppelganger was probably working on another doomed attempt to off him by now. The witch would be a part of it too. Inevitably, that also included the Forbes' girl.

He was angry. His attempt at coercion had failed. Fear seems to work perfectly fine on anybody living outside of this goddamn town. Once you're in it, nobody takes you for who you are. It seems Klaus was growing soft. May be another round of mindless killing would set their clocks right.

Rebecca approached him with a quizzical look.

"Why do you always need to drag me to this place?" she asked with a sigh. "The food does not even seem good."

She eyed the people around them, letting him know what she meant.

Rebecca had not forgiven him entirely. He had murdered their mother. At the time, he had his reasons, reasons Rebecca would never agree with. It had taken her a while to address him a single word after she was reanimated. That treacherous Elena… He might have killed her if it weren't for the fact that her blood held a priceless value to him. He had told Rebecca those people weren't any better than he was. She had been hurt, and just like Tyler he was the only one she could turn to.

Klaus also knew that Rebecca valued family. He was her brother, whatever she chose to feel. And as Stefan was targeting him, he was their only link to the rest of their family.

"Give it some credit, Beca." Klaus said with a smile "It's the busiest place in Mystic Falls, and that's saying a lot."

Two days ago, he had gone home a little frustrated by his conversation with the Forbes girl. It took him a while to forget the acidic taste in his mouth as he remembered her words. He had killed his brother, which he knew perfectly well. Yet, there was something about the tone she used and the way her eyes gleamed with an angry fire that just didn't sit well with him. It is as if she had made him feel something, almost like guilt. Caroline Forbes was a nuisance but it was a nuisance with whom Tyler Lockwood was in love. He swore to himself he will obtain her obedience and so he shall. That is where Rebecca would enter into the equation. Rebecca was the catalyst.

"So why am I here again?" Rebecca asked. She was dressed in a red fitting dress. Klaus smiled at that. He hadn't even told her anything yet.

"I am having troubles with my hybrid. He is feeling a little depressed and you know how inadequate I am when it comes to cheering people up."

"No, I know. You do quite the opposite."

Klaus laughed. Rebecca had an angry bite to her voice but he knew she was only trying to keep up her pretence. He spied Caroline Forbes from afar, entering the place. If she sensed his presence at all, she gave no indication. She walked eagerly towards the guy called Matt, offering him a bright smile. Her hand lingered on his arm. That made Klaus angry. She was playing the game.

"I invited him tonight" he told Rebecca, tearing his eyes away from the other blonde. "I thought you two could talk. You haven't been really happy either. Company for people like us is hard to find."

She sighed in approval. Klaus could see he had her interest.

If Klaus had learned one thing throughout his lifetime, it is that jealousy can drive people to commit thoughtless acts. That was what was about to hit Caroline Forbes tonight. He figured out from a conversation he overheard, that the blonde girl had had a hard time dealing with Tyler's obvious interest in his sister. The man had his needs, she had said. Klaus would remind her of that tonight. She appeared to be quite the insecure person and Rebecca had a way to make girls feel deteriorated.

Tyler entered the place. Klaus was pleased to see he had made an effort. These past days he had seen his hybrid in the worse state of self-negligence he had ever witnessed in his existence.

The place was stuffed with people. It smelled of food and different colognes mingling. Music that Klaus absolutely despised blared around them. There was no trace of Damon, which was only for the best. Their little regular exchanges around the bar were beginning to unnerve him.

"Hey Klaus!" Tyler exclaimed.

_Perfect. Be as loud as you can Lockwood. Caroline needs to hear your voice_

"Tyler. Always a pleasure. You know Rebecca already."

"Yes, I've seen her around school sometimes." He answered with a smile. His attempt at sounding nonchalant did not work on Rebecca. She raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Alright, you're hard to miss. I might have seen you more often than that."

"You can do better Lockwood." Rebecca replied with the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her full lips. "You can start by admitting that you stare at me more often than not."

He knew his sister would not disappoint him. Klaus was satisfied. There was nothing like the rewarding feeling of a plan unraveling without a hitch.

He looked towards Caroline. Matt was talking to her but she seemed absent-minded. _She's overhearing this conversation_, he realized. He saw her head was slightly cocked to the side, her blond hair falling in wavy strands. The light was directly above her so it shined like golden. He saw her turn. Her eyes searched the room briefly. He thought they would end up on Tyler first but they didn't. Caroline looked at him primarily. Their eyes met. He raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

She only smiled and went back to listening to that guy.

He must have looked irritated for both Rebecca and Tyler stopped their conversation.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked. Rebecca looked at him, trying to discern something. Klaus did what he thought best. He turned the situation to his advantage.

"Well Tyler, your Caroline is there you see." He stated with applied concern. "And she's got company."

He saw with satisfaction that Tyler looked troubled. And Rebecca was not so much unlike himself. She would get what she wants and no amount of Caroline Forbes would dissuade her from it. Her lips curled up in annoyance and he recognized her determined look. Rebecca would make the Lockwood boy, hers.

He congratulated himself for he knew, the game was on.

"Tyler's here" Matt whispered to Caroline as if it mattered in any way that they were heard.

She already knew, had overheard his voice. The place was crowded but she still managed to hear him, of all people. Then of course, she saw Klaus.

Caroline never pretended to be a cunning sort of person. She wasn't like Bonnie, making plans and research before diving into anything. She wasn't like Elena either, with a Salvatore brother ready at hand to solve her problems. Caroline was the airhead who thought with her feelings. She trusted easily. Also panicked easily. Her blood had always run hot, her mind never shaped for cold thoughts.

The two days after her conversation with Klaus had been spent in between moments of intense panic and short instances of analysis. He had been too close to her, he, the Original. A massacre-perpetuator on two legs. She had never wanted her first time meeting him to be that way, in a dark cinema with such proximity. Hell, Caroline had never wanted meeting him at all. Her nights had been spent trying to figure out how exactly he would obtain her obedience. Did he have some other powers in him? Would he hurt someone she loved?

She doubted the latter. One thing was good after all. She knew Tyler cared for the people around her too.

It seemed simple. She just had to stay away from Tyler. How would Klaus do anything about that? Yet, the more she thought about it, the more she believed he was starting to succeed. Her mind had only belonged to Klaus these past days and she hadn't only been thinking of his words…

"I know Matt," she answered. "I really don't mind."

That was a lie. Barbie Klaus was there, in red.

"He's with that Rebecca, "Matt continued. Would he just shut up? If Klaus was overhearing this conversation, he would know that she somehow cared about the situation.

Almost an hour passed by. The place grew merrier. People who had been drinking were now letting themselves loose. Matt finished his shift and suggested they get a table. She wished she had worn something a little more revealing.

Then she grew ashamed of her thought. This was obviously Klaus' making. He wanted her to be jealous. She could tell it just by the way he looked, with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

As she sat on the table, she saw them. Tyler and Rebecca were playing pool. She heard the billiard balls crashing furiously against each other. This was an original versus a hybrid. She heard their laughs, the way Rebecca sneered at his bad plays, his little chuckle at hers because he was too gallant or intimidated to laugh openly. Caroline sat with Matt, but her head was with Tyler.

"Playing pool at The Grill makes everything official" she whispered.

Matt hear d her but he had no answer or comfort to give. That somehow made it worse. Even Matt could see that she was nothing next to Rebecca. But then, he took her hand and pressed it gently. He smiled that shy and human smile of his and she smiled back. If he saw her tears, he gave no impression of it.

"If it helps, he's looking in your direction pretty often."

"No, it doesn't. I'm not going back to him, not if he stays that way. I may feel jealous, but that's better than feeling hopeful for something that I cannot agree to." Caroline said. "And Rebecca, really? He knows I left him because he is sired to a freaking, psychopathic Original!"

She looked towards them again. Rebecca stood too close to him. Where was Klaus? Caroline wondered. Her eyes scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. That was not good.

"I'm sorry Matt, I'm going to the bathrooms."

She needed to be away from the noises and the sounds. The corridor of the back building was empty. She found the washrooms and entered. Her tears overflowed and she allowed herself to cry freely. In there, she was back to being insecure but at least, nobody would see it.

She cried, calling herself stupid in front of the mirror and cursing at Tyler and Rebecca and everything that bothered her. Then she heard a muffled scream. It came from somewhere around her.

She slowly opened the door, afraid to know what it would reveal. She stepped out. The noises of the Grill were far behind her, almost like in a different world.

In front of her, was Klaus.

He held a young woman in his arms, his mouth around her neck. She saw the blood sliding down, dark red like wine. The woman was whimpering and Caroline was unable to decide whether she was in pain or ecstasy. Yet Klaus was not focused on his prey. His arms only held her for practicality. His eyes were fixed on Caroline. There was a savage rage in them. And a passion. He loved seeing her seeing him in the act.

Caroline lunged forward and quickly grabbed the girl to push her aside. Blood spilled as Klaus' fangs ripped from the incision they had made. It tainted the walls of the corridor. The lady fell to the ground like a broken doll, making no movement. It was Caroline's turn.

Klaus grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She replied by elbowing him with as much strength. The chandelier-like lights moved frantically above them. She heard him gasp in surprise as she pinned him to the ground, her own body braced against his. He offered no resistance.

"I never thought that having a drink was considered to be such an offence." He stated.

She felt how hard his body was, how strong. There was no way that she could have achieved this position with him. He was an Original. You just don't pin an Original to the ground.

She was panting, whether from the effort or from fear, or something else, she didn't know. She saw the bloodied lady, motionless and her senses returned.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline almost screamed. The smell of blood did not help. She felt the craving.

"Tell me, when have I ever not done that?" Klaus replied. "I needed to remind you, I'm no Damon. I do not get soft."

"Remind me?" Caroline almost laughed nervously. "I don't need to be reminded, thank you. I know it well. "

He had relaxed under her. She contemplated his face under the full lights this time. He was too handsome and too close to her again. There was amusement in his greenish blue eyes.

"Tell me, did you think I was oblivious to your little game?" Klaus asked. "Bringing yourself here, talking to Matt about feelings, obtaining his futile sympathy? I'm no beginner to this. And that hand press… It was well executed, Forbes. I must say it got you what? One glance from Tyler? You're already playing _my _game lady."

"That is ridiculous!" Caroline exclaimed. "I am not like you. I do not, and will not use Matt for whatever purposes you are referring to. Seeing as you don't have any friends, you wouldn't understand how this works, friendship."

"Spare me the nonsense. You know you've fallen for it. I have known it too; just by the way you looked at me across the place."

Caroline had no idea why she was still on top of him.

"I only smiled to you. Oh, I forgot. You must rarely receive smiles. It probably seemed like a threat of some sort."

He chuckled.

"Rebecca is already in motion. I'm afraid the process is irreversible. Why would Lockwood ever consider you again after having had a taste of my sister?"

Caroline felt the anger. She grabbed his head by the hair and slammed it down on the ground.

He only laughed.

"Why do you even need me anymore? You've fulfilled your plan? Cheering up Tyler! He's very much cheered up. You don't need me anymore do you? They are both obviously interested in each other and he is having fun tonight. Let the hybrid and the Original mate, I bet you'd like that!"

With that, she stood up. She felt his fingers brush her bare lower legs. She had no idea whether that was intentional or not. But it was so unexpected, unlike the rough grasps she had felt moments ago. And it didn't feel bad at all.

Klaus stood up too.

"I realized," he said wiping the blood around his mouth with his thumb "I might enjoy messing with you darling."

She left him behind her, forgetting the poor woman on the ground. Caroline left the place in a hurry, unable to say goodbye to Matt. Her mind was on Klaus' fingers on her skin, the way they had that same roughness that Klaus was known for and somehow it had thrilled her.

But most importantly, he had called her darling.


	4. Compulsion

**I have no idea how long this story will be, I'm just going with the flow so let's just hope it would be satisfying . As I've said, my main focus is to remain faithful to the characters. I believe Klaroline can happen and can even get a happy ending. If Damon changed, so can Klaus. Only the writers of TVD can accomplish such a thing, but for now, I'm going to take the challenge.**

**Also, I'm a big Bamon shipper (yes that's right) and this is no Bamon story but it might have little hints of it at times (very tiny). Not enough of them to put you off if you're a Delena shipper. Klaroline is definitely all this is about.**

**Thank you for all the subscribes by the way and the reviews. Keep them coming!**

The morning was gray. She opened her eyes to the sound of rain, furiously falling outside. The light transfused weakly from slits in between her curtains. It made everything glow gloomily. Caroline's nose discerned the faint odor of humid earth and rotting leaves.

Her heart was beating in her chest as frantically as the rain beat against her window. She looked around her room, thankful for the comfort it offered her. The grayness was soothing. She had had a nightmare. Or a dream, depending on which way she wanted to look at it.

She had been at the cinema with Tyler. She sat with him, surrounded by his strong arms, feeling protected. There was a movie playing. It was in black and white. She couldn't remember what its title was. She doubted she even paid any attention to that in her dream. There was nobody around them. They sat alone.

"Where is the rest of the people?" she had asked Tyler.

He shifted a little before answering with a smile.

"Klaus is taking care of them, don't worry."

At the sound of his name, Caroline panicked. She stood up, tearing herself away from Tyler's arms. He looked at her like she was mad.

"What is your problem? You're the one who said you wanted to spend time alone with me!"

Yet Caroline was already storming away from her seat, walking towards the exit. She pushed the door angrily, causing it to bang against the opposing wall. It was dark everywhere behind her but in front, it was just as horrifying. There were bodies lying around the reception area. They were half-alive for the most of them; men and women convulsing and gasping for breath. Half-choked sentences were breathed around her, unintelligible and incoherent. She saw blood spurting out of their necks and arms, collecting around them and forming a crimson pool. The scent immediately went to her nostrils, teasing her appetite.

And then she saw him of course. He was standing in the middle of the carnage like the butcher he was. And even with her eyes opened, Caroline couldn't forget the sight. His hands, smeared with the red tint, were holding carelessly a victim. When he saw her, he dropped the body down with no reverence. He waited for her reaction.

People often do things in dreams that they would never fathom approach in real life. As Caroline lay in bed, she reflected on the oddness of her response.

"You want to prove something again?" she had asked, nowhere as angrily as it should have sounded.

He had no remorse. He just was not bothered at all.

"You should be with Tyler. Wouldn't want those killings to go wasted, would you?"

In her dream, she had felt the craving for blood. Right then, it mingled with another sort of craving, something that came off from Klaus. She watched him standing there and saw the blood dripping from his fingers. She saw how tall he was, the little hint of smile on his handsome face. There was blood at the corner of his lips.

She had approached him, slowly. And he had looked at her with interest, as if she might have been a rare endangered species. The smile never left his lips, even as she put hers against their bloodied corner. He took her face with his left hand and pushed it away. The lust in his eyes sent her heart on a speed drive. With his other hand, he brushed a bloody finger on her lip.

"Taste it" he commanded.

The last thing she remembered was his look.

What Caroline didn't understand was that strange feeling the dream had made her wake up to. She was afraid, extremely afraid. That was the first time she had dreamt of Klaus. The images of corpses flashed vividly in her mind as she lay motionless on her bed but that wasn't the main cause of her worry. It was the way she approached him, the way she pressed her lips against his without any second thought, the way his bloody finger brushed almost imperceptibly... She felt wrong, misplaced. She thought of Katherine, the morally-challenged vampire who liked to pass by once in a while to remind them of exactly how twisted she was. And Caroline felt she was becoming just like her.

She passed her hands on her face and decided to ignore her dream. She could do this right? Dreams meant nothing unless you started taking them seriously. No, she would leave it to that. That was the best thing she could do for her neurotic self. With that, she got out of bed, ready to meet Bonnie and Elena.

"I get how you feel Caroline," Elena said with a sigh. She had been sighing a lot lately and it got on her nerves. "I think my case is worse."

_Here she goes again, making it all about herself. _

"Tyler doesn't really have a choice to be tied to Klaus. It's not like he wants to obey his crazy orders. Stefan, on the other end, decides to remain bad. He left because he wanted to."

Caroline was about to tell her that she seemed very much over that, considering she and Damon were always seen together nowadays. She understood Damon's appeal but she could never like him.

"Yeah, well you seem perfectly cheered up with Damon around." Bonnie said with a smile.

Was it just Caroline, or did she detect a little bit of frustration in Bonnie's voice?

She let it pass. Elena only saw the smile.

"Damon has helped me so much and we're almost like siblings now."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow in skepticism.

Caroline took a sip of her coffee. It seemed strange that Klaus could be in this town and that they could all be sitting in a café, enjoying their day without worrying.

"I have to ask" Caroline said suddenly. "Do you ever compare the two?"

Elena almost spilled her own drink.

"What do you mean?"

She could see Bonnie was amused.

"You know, like in their appearances? Because we all know Damon is the winner."

"Woah, you guys think about _that_?"

Bonnie raised a finger.

"Huh, correction here. _Caroline _thinks about that. I'm a witch, vampires are strictly forbidden to me."

"Well of course we do Elena. It's a surprise _you _haven't. Well it's not so much a surprise as it is a lie. You can't be so close to those two without thinking about their looks. Frankly, they make a beautiful pair."

Elena drank from her cup. She was visibly uncomfortable.

"I'll go first then," Caroline exclaimed. "I know I would go for Damon in terms of looks. I already kind of did, back then when I was dumber. At that time, I didn't think much of Stefan though. Now, I realize, he had that mourning look on his face. It kind of makes a girl want to hug him."

Bonnie laughed.

"But it's still Damon, isn't it?" she asked.

Caroline turned to her and laughed in approval. Elena stared at the both of them, visibly flabbergasted by the conversation.

"It's alright Elena, you don't have to answer. We know, it's Damon."

They both laughed at Elena's sour face. She was not comfortable.

"Oh, come on." Bonnie exclaimed slapping playfully her shoulder. "It's not like Damon is so bad anymore. He isn't Klaus. And the better he's become, the more beautiful you get to see him."

"God no," Elena proclaimed. "Klaus has no appeal to me. Damon should not even be compared to that…that man."

"You don't mean that" Caroline immediately replied.

Now she was the one being stared at. She instantly felt nervous.

"I mean, Klaus…We're only talking about looks here right?" She felt she needed to reaffirm that. "He's quite handsome too. Think about it. He has the jaw and the eyes. Not like Damon's but close. And his accent. Doesn't that beat all! You guys know the rule yeah? A guy with an accent is instantly hotter than the same guy without the accent…"

She was rambling and she knew it.

"And how about a guy who's a psychopathic killer is instantly more hideous than the same guy without that tendency?"

Bonnie was eyeing her with incredulity. She took a sip of her coffee to occupy her slightly trembling hands. She secretly hoped Bonnie was not going to make a remark. That witch had only become more perspicacious since she had acquired her powers. Elena however, seemed preoccupied by something else.

"Guys, it's Rebecca."

Both Bonnie and Caroline twisted their necks instantaneously at the mention of her name. Rebecca was down the street clad in a dark purple trench coat. Tyler was walking towards her. They saw the bright, seductive smile she gave him. Caroline felt jealousy. Klaus was nowhere around. Those two had arranged to meet by themselves.

"I'm sorry Caroline," Bonnie started. "Of all people, he goes for that bitch. It's not right."

"It's fine really! That woman is as evil as Klaus. Let him discover this on his own." Caroline said, trying to sound unconcerned.

"I don't think she is evil." Elena said with sadness. "She has goodness in her. And I'm the one that ruined it. I was evil."

"There you go beating yourself up. You did what had to be done. Damon would have put her out anyways if you couldn't. Plus, it was only temporary right? You did reanimate her afterwards!"

Somehow, Elena always ended up getting the sympathy.

Elena left them earlier. Rebecca and Tyler had entered the café and she had felt uncomfortable. Rebecca had not forgotten the betrayal. Her looks of utter disgust and hatred clearly expressed that.

Bonnie was left alone with Caroline.

"You know Tyler gave you about a hundred looks since he came in." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caroline sighed.

"Or maybe you'd rather have Klaus around?" Bonnie suggested with a smile. Caroline knew this was going to be a confrontation.

"Why would I want that? He's the bad guy no matter what.."

"Oh come on Caroline!" Bonnie interrupted. "Cut the crap. This is the first time since your break up with Tyler that I've seen you fan over another guy's looks. I would have found it normal had the guy not been the said Klaus. The villain, you know?"

Caroline did what she thought well: she replied with a question.

"And you huh! What's up with all the subtle Damon-Elena hate? You think I haven't noticed that?"

Bonnie bit her lower lip, looking like a thief caught in the act.

"What!" Caroline exclaimed. "You actually…you like…Oh my God! Oh. My. God."

Caroline realized she was overreacting but there was a reason behind it. This would create the hype she needed to get Klaus and his appeal far away from this conversation.

"I don't like him. I don't."

"No you do. It's alright, you can tell me. I'm not Elena, I won't get jealous. I guess I just thought you had that thing against Vampires, like no infatuation for the undead."

"I do, I very much do. Which is why I don't like him."

"Then what was that with Elena?"

"I just think Damon deserves better than to be treated like a temporary replacement. I mean, we all know that once Stefan gets back, Elena would stop this thing with him."

Caroline's laugh was a little too loud and some people around gave them looks of annoyance. She also saw Tyler looking towards her and she suddenly lowered her voice.

"Bonnie, since when do you care about Damon's woes and pains? The guy used to scare the living hell out of you."

Bonnie had no answer to give. It was her turn to deviate the conversation towards Caroline.

"Well, I think Klaus also does that too, but I'm not infatuated with him and his accent. What happened Caroline?"

Caroline wanted to tell her. She knew Bonnie would never repeat anything. She saw her concerned face. A look towards Rebecca and Tyler told her those two were not about to leave. They were in an animated conversation and she was certain Tyler was attracted to her no matter how many times he looked towards her. Well, they had something in common at least. They were both attracted to an Original.

"Let's get out of here." Caroline told Bonnie. She didn't want Rebecca to overhear her words.

As they walked away from the café, Caroline explained everything to Bonnie who grew even more concerned as the story developed. When she finished, Bonnie was positively shocked.

"You've had all this happen to you and you haven't told anyone? Why?"

Caroline hadn't really thought of that. Why hasn't she talked about it? Why did she feel like she needed to keep it between her and Klaus, as if they shared a private experience nobody else should know about?

"I don't know. It's wrong. I have no idea why I feel that way. There was a time when Tyler would have made me this thrilled. I still want him. I love him. And I'm jealous, that is true. But then, I start thinking of Klaus and it's like, I can momentarily forget that pain, you know?"

"But why Klaus! Why not Matt? Matt has always been here for you. He obviously still cares. Just think about him, don't go over to the dark side."

"I can't okay! I can't." Caroline almost screamed. "Matt wasn't in my dream. Klaus was."

Bonnie's eyes widened like she had a realization.

"You're under his compulsion. That's the only explanation! You have him in your mind all the time; you're unable to see how wrong his whole person is. It's just like with Damon. You can't help it."

And suddenly, it dawned upon Caroline that maybe, Klaus really did subject her to his will that night at the cinema. How was she to know?

"But if I'm under compulsion, I'm not supposed to know it right?"

"I don't know how that works, but Jeremy told me about how he found out that Damon had erased his memories of Vicki. I think you can know."

"And to be honest, being attracted to Klaus can only happen through compulsion. That's the way I see it Car."

Caroline was not so sure about that.

Rain had always been welcome to Klaus. It was cold and soothing, something he always needed. He would never admit to being no stranger to emotional turmoil. He, like everyone else, had his concerns, his worries. His family being under the mercy of a vengeful Stefan Salvatore was one. If he had been in any way similar to the brother, Damon, he would have gone directly to the doppelganger. He would have taken the Gilbert girl and tied her somewhere damp and then, he would have called Stefan while he subjected her to the various kinds of torture he had learnt over the centuries. That would have been oddly satisfying and Klaus still thought about it sometimes. And the girl enjoyed being in peril. It gave her a reason to feel important.

But Klaus was not impulsive. He had always put his feelings aside for the greater good. Torturing Elena would only mean more of her precious blood being wasted. And the Lord knows how much that foolish girl had lost over the times. She might have succumbed to her wounds and that would just have been tragic.

Yes, Klaus was no fool. He loved only his family and valued no other. Strangers were prone to disappointment and mistakes. It was frankly an unnecessary burden to tie yourself down with a friendship. Stefan Salvatore had proven that to him.

Yet, he did feel at times. He liked walking under the rain. It reminded him of his childhood, his games of hide and seek with Elijah and Rebecca on rainy days. Nostalgia hit him hard but he wouldn't let it play with his mind. Klaus was known to be cold-blooded. It was strangely satisfying to prove his reputation right at times. When he had killed Michael, he had felt content. Like he had warned them, he was always one step ahead. Always.

As he walked through the inanimate streets of Mystic Falls, heading towards the nearest woods he found himself thinking about what had troubled him for a while now. Klaus had never been suited to deal with women. He had killed his mother for one. He could deal with Rebecca because they were alike. Not so much with other members of the opposite sex. Compulsion always worked better if he ever needed to fulfill his pleasure. He was so used to obedience, he never even thought twice before subjecting a girl to it. There would be much less of a mess once he started biting for her blood. In any case, Klaus rarely sought the company of women. He had other ways to acquire pleasure, like the satisfaction of elaborating a plan to lure Stefan back in town.

Yet, the Forbes girl proved to be an impediment. He should have acquired her obedience through compulsion. That would have made matters infinitely simpler. He had obviously judged her wrongly. From Tyler's account of the girl, Klaus had concluded that she was nothing like the witch or Elena Gilbert. He had sensed the Blondie had weaknesses. Lockwood was one of them.

Caroline Forbes was not so feeble after all. Their little encounter behind The Grill had taken him by surprise. She had attacked him fearlessly but worse, he had let her overpower him. He had felt her craving, the way her nostrils flared at the smell of blood. But she never gave in.

He reached the woods. It was cooler in there among the tall trees. He sank himself deeper in their midst. He needed to cool down.

She had been on top of him. Klaus could not remember the last time he had let any girl reach that position with him. In fact, he never did allow anyone to do that. But with Caroline, he had felt a lust, indescribable in feeling her strong grip, the way she had locked him with her legs. He could have easily thrown her off but where was the fun in that?

His hair and clothes were soaked but he carried on anyway. He needed to figure out what to do next.

He was entertained, that was all. And he didn't want it to stop. Why would he? Tyler was so absorbed with Rebecca, he often wondered whether his obsession with Caroline had been imaginary. Rebecca herself was not much agreeable since she had learned of his secret. Everybody else was pretty much irrelevant. Until he figured out exactly how to bring Stefan back in town, he really had nothing else to do but play with Forbes.

Bringing back Salvatore was going to be a piece of work. The man had his family and that was good leverage. He really needed to cause danger without really appearing to be behind it. Or, Stefan would know it was just a plot to get him back to town. He needed someone that would serve as a threat. He knew Damon was the best victim. He never gave a single damn for that man and apart from doing a great job in keeping his doppelganger safe, he had no merit to give him. With a hybrid in hand, he could cause damage.

He felt sorry to leave what had become almost like a sanctuary to him. There was really no point in going to The Grill and entertain Damon with empty threats. So instead, he extricated himself from the quiet woods to walk back to his suite.

When he reached the last floor of the hotel, where his dwelling was, he noticed someone's silhouette next to his door. He thought it might be Rebecca but one step forward indicated that it was no other than Caroline Forbes. She turned to face him, the same determined look on her face. Klaus didn't know why he was suddenly smiling.

"Congratulations," she muttered angrily. This sent a thrilling wave down Klaus' spine. "You succeeded. You messed up enough with me."

"I believe we had just started."

She gave him a look of contempt. He was used to those so he took no offence. Caroline would never be a threat to him, so he would let her get angry as much as she pleases.

"I should have seen it coming. I'm as dumb as you think me. You obviously did compel me at the cinema."

He was momentarily worried.

"Does this signify you and Lockwood are in for a reunion?"

_How boring would that be?_

He walked towards the door. He saw her start at his sudden proximity. She stepped back, putting some distance between them. He opened the door to his suite.

"Let us continue this discussion inside, shall we?"

She had crossed her arms.

"I don't want to talk in there. I want to talk here."

He sneered playfully.

"Well that's too bad, darling, because I'm going in anyways." With that he stepped inside his place.

Forbes didn't take long to follow him in. He smelled her nervousness. She stared around the place and she was a little surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

"Oh" she exclaimed. "Please, don't _darling _me! Just don't okay? Not to be pointing out the obvious, but we're sort of enemies by association here."

He poured himself a glass of scotch. When he turned back to face her, he saw her cheeks were flushed.

"It so happens that I value my enemies much more than my friends."

"That's because you have no friends."

He raised his glass to her in agreement.

"Good point. So who do you think a recluse like me has left to call _darling_, if not his enemies?" he affirmed. "I shall be sorry to abandon the words under the pretext that I happen to be more hated than liked."

"I'm not going to bother replying to that."

Caroline stood next to the window. He saw that she was wearing the casual jeans with a lilac shirt. She looked like a doll.

"So why are you here?"

They were both eyeing each other, uncertain of what to express. She seemed torn between many emotions, struggling to keep her determined look on her face. He was curious but successful at hiding it.

"Did you compel me or not?"

"No"

The answer came easily because it was the truth.

"I don't believe you. I never did."

"Clearly, you have confirmed that you're not thinking about running back to Tyler. Your behavior would have been entirely different had you been compelled."

He had finished his glass and put it down without a sound. She looked confused.

"It's not about Tyler..."

Klaus could not hide his curiosity anymore. He raised his eyebrows, advancing towards her.

"Well then, enlighten me. Who is it about?"

"It's about you. You're always in my head, making me feel these cravings…And I have these weird moments where you're the one I'm kissing in my mind, instead of Tyler. And I know I don't want to kiss you. I can't. You're despicable and the things you've done with this mouth… "

He was taken by surprise mainly because he hadn't compelled her. She was clearly delusional. Even he couldn't believe that someone would feel that way about him. Especially not someone who had friends like Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert.

He realized that Caroline was the first girl who had entered his place. He suddenly felt that this was wrong. He hated her. He did.

"You think I compelled you to be infatuated with me?" he slowly asked.

She was positively blushing. She momentarily turned her eyes away.

"You did. I could never think of you in that way otherwise."

_That way? What does this girl mean exactly?_

"Let me tell you, I haven't compelled you. Yet, you would probably not believe me. I'm even starting to doubt myself. You see, compulsion is a trivial matter to me. People come and go and I lose track of who I compelled to do what. I have other matters to worry about, you probably know. Nonetheless, I'm pretty certain I have not compelled you."

She huffed, visibly dissatisfied with his answer.

"Kiss me then." The words came out before he even had time to think twice.

Klaus immediately regretted that. It was reckless and foolish and above all, he did not trust himself. His cold mind was failing him.

She bit her lower lip in indecision.

"You see" he said with a wave of the hand. "If you had been compelled, you would have been directly in front me. In fact, right now. But you're not. It's all on your own dear."

"I'm not compelled?" It was a realization. "God, that means…"

Caroline looked shocked. Klaus could only imagine her internal conflict. And somewhere, deep in one corner of his mind, he was probably dealing with something similar.

"It's not all on my own." Caroline said. She was advancing towards him. "You're probably just messing with me, but you like it. I know you do. This is not a product of my imagination"

She pointed at the two of them alternatively while the gap shortened. He remained as cold as ice, determined not to give any indication of anything.

"I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't wanted me to. You would have killed me in a heartbeat. And don't give me that crap about caring for Tyler's feelings because you don't. You never care for anyone's feelings."

She was wrong concerning Tyler. He did feel responsible over him, like he was the older brother he always wanted to be. But she would not know that.

"Say what you want darling."

By then, she was too close.

"Don't call me that."

He saw her eyes. There was a fire, stronger than the one burning in his hearth.

He grabbed her with his inhuman strength, not at all concerned about her welfare. She would survive. He had placated her against the window she had left. His hands were on her hips, gripping them strongly. She gasped and he knew she wanted what was coming.

"I'm about to kiss you and it may not be pretty." He murmured in a raspy voice so unlike his.


	5. Mixed Signals

**I thank all of you for keeping up with me. I'm loving the reviews so don't hesitate to leave something, even if it's only a wish for me to "update soon" . **

**I'm having my finals this December which is why it's taking time to be updated. Trust me, I'm doing my best and I often put aside my studies just to write Klaroline. Because they are **_**that **_**awesome. **

**Also, to address a review that mentioned the fact that the story is too rushed. My intention was not to make it appear so. At this point and I hope this is what shows through the story, Klaus and Caroline aren't technically falling for each other. My point was to show lust, not feelings. I hope this chapter will make up for it, but my intention was definitely not to have those two in love after five chapters. Far from it! That being said, I still appreciate the review. Also the Bamon in the story is sort of important because I feel it will relate to Klaroline later on.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if my hate for Elena's character kind of showed in the last chapter, I can't help it, the girl annoys the hell out of me. I'll try to keep her out then :-P**

**Also, I just realized Rebecca is spelled Rebekah, so my bad for that. Will change it from now on.**

Caroline looked into his eyes and suddenly, she was gripped with fear. Dreaming about kissing him had not prepared her for the real thing. She realized, there was only trepidation in her. The confusing desire she had felt in the safety of her bed had become inexistent. Instead, she started noticing that he was too handsome, in a way that made her anxious. His proximity was not welcome anymore and she dreaded the contact of his lips on hers. She wanted Tyler's warm smile, the way he held her in a passion. It was most unlike Klaus' grip, which had no feeling to it. It was almost like possession.

Klaus wanting her seemed ridiculous. He never _wanted_, he only toyed with people. She felt like a fool for even suggesting moments ago, that he must have felt something. Worse, she mentally cursed at herself for coming here. She had tried to prove something that had best be left alone.

"Get away from me", Caroline ordered, her tone a little shaky. She was afraid to provoke him, mainly because he was too close to her.

To her surprise he took a step backward.

"We are dealing with a case of missed signals, I believe." He walked back nonchalantly to the bar.

Gradually, she felt herself calm down. The door seemed an appealing prospective but she had no idea how to leave the place. What does one do after an almost-kiss with an evil Original?

He was observing her from where he was, calmly sipping his drink.

"Why do you do this?" she asked because she had no idea what else to say. It would feel wrong to simply say goodbye and leave.

"Evidently, _this _refers to my person approaching yours these past days." He stated.

He leaned on the bar and casually slid his empty glass away. She was reminded of Damon's easy manner.

"I admit, you're quite entertaining to watch when your senses are in a fumble. Tyler must miss this very much." He laughed derisively. "You should leave before my mind fancies another go at it."

He cocked his head to the side in a subtle, but threatening motion.

She knew better than to contest his words. She nervously walked to the door, regulating her steps so that they don't seem too rushed. Caroline cast one glance at the large lounge. She was still unable to conceive that Klaus' home could look a tiny bit cozy, had it not lacked the traces of people's presence. It looked like a picture from a decoration magazine, where a cheerful fire burned bright in a gorgeous living room but everything was too glossy and perfect to be comfortable.

"Oh, and Forbes," He called out, his back facing her. She saw that he couldn't be bothered to look towards her anymore.

"I hope this is the last time you bother me with your unfounded concerns."

His voice was low, full of spite. He wanted her out. Caroline didn't like to leave that way.

She had almost reached the door when it suddenly opened, revealing no one else than Tyler Lockwood.

He was about to greet Klaus but reduced to silence as soon as he saw Caroline. She heard Klaus' chair rattle.

She and Tyler hadn't talked since the break up. She had tried smiling at times but he was either blind or simply chose to ignore her. Yet, he could not ignore the current situation.

"Caroline" he said, stating the obvious.

She had no idea why she suddenly felt a rush of relief at seeing him there. He was like the clueless third party that she needed to ease the glacial atmosphere.

"What are you doing here?" she asked before he could do the same. He was taken aback by her question, clearly surprised that _she _would be asking it.

"I have to talk to Klaus" he answered noncommittally. "What are _you _doing here?"

Tyler's eyes drifted towards Klaus. Caroline couldn't see him, but she knew that he was paying attention, that his cold, disengaged eyes were probably riveted on the scene. This is what he had been pining for all along. It must be all a game to him, Rebekah, her and Tyler. She began to wonder if he had planned this. Had he been able to foresee her visit and Tyler's? She could imagine that only an Original would be able to do such things.

Tyler frowned, beginning to suspect something. He knew her too well. She had begun an incoherent sentence with words she had forgotten the second they came out of her mouth.

"If this is about the whole siring deal" Tyler started, "you shouldn't have come here. I always thought you were too reckless to…"

She was about to deny his words but it really didn't matter much because Klaus had started to speak. Both Caroline and Tyler fell silent.

"Why Tyler," he said in an unctuous tone. "You really should give me a little credit. I invited her over."

He had come to stand next to her and she immediately flinched, partly from fear and partly from that strange desire that still remained in the farthest corner of her body.

"Why would you do that?" Tyler questioned, visibly surprised.

"I thought you two needed a little chat" At the word "chat", she saw his eyebrow rise suggestively.

There was a brief silence during which Caroline and Tyler eyed each other with uncertainty. She found herself wanting to talk to Tyler.

"By all means, take your time." Klaus said. "I will leave you some privacy. I know how…_emotional_ these conversations can get."

He obviously was not the least bit enthralled by their presence, not the way he had been when she first showed up. She saw him leave without a look towards her and she was torn between staying or running after him. There was no reason why she should go after him, but she felt she had to say something.

"So…" Tyler managed to say after a while.

They were sitting in Klaus' leather couch, which was strangely comfortable. He was next to her separated by a relatively large distance. It was really awkward. She wanted him to be closer, to hug her, to reassure her that he was there and that there could be no other, that there could be no Klaus coming in between them.

"I'm not sure what to say" Caroline tried.

"How about you start by telling me why exactly you thought it was a good idea to accept an invitation from Klaus? To his own place? Weren't you the one who always said he was dangerous?"

He was half-frustrated, half-amused. She laughed, a little nervously because she really was the one who came to Klaus.

"Hey" she exclaimed defensively. "Aren't you supposed to defend him? You're sired to him after all. You should paint him in a better picture."

He sighed.

"It doesn't work like that Caroline. I know he's still dangerous. I'm not going to start denying that because he sired me. That's why I kept you away from the party."

He was looking at her like before. She cleared her throat.

"I thought there might be a chance he wasn't so bad after all." She told him in a quiet voice. "I told myself, if Tyler could hang out with him at The Grill and have beers and all that, I could risk it."

Caroline's words were addressed to Tyler, but she felt like she was talking to herself too.

"No, he isn't the worse kind of company. Sometimes he stares at you like he knows you're hiding something, even when you're not. I get all uncomfortable because I start thinking about what I've done in the past few days that might have made him angry. But he's doing that less often nowadays. Might be he's starting to trust me."

He chuckled. They both knew that was as likely to happen as Katherine becoming a nun.

"And he knew that I was missing you Caroline." Tyler muttered, lowering his gaze. "He must have cared a little. Or maybe he got tired of listening to my emotional talk. I'm betting in the second one."

She doubted Klaus' motives were really about cheering up Tyler. She remembered the way he had talked to her in the dark cinema room. He had said something about "affairs of the heart interfering with his own affairs" and that had nothing to do with Tyler's heart. Furthermore, he hadn't even invited her. She had come by her own and unless he was a psychic, he couldn't have known of her visit.

She was not about to tell Tyler though because she realized that this was her chance to clear things up.

"If you missed me that much, why did you ignore me all this time at school?" Her voice betrayed her emotions and Tyler looked up in alarm. "I tried to talk to you. I still wanted to be friends, you know. I care. You know how much I care Tyler. Sometimes too much and sometimes, for the wrong person or the wrong reasons. "

"I was angry! You know me; I get angry and fired up. You stood by me with all my werewolf troubles and now that I'm a hybrid, I become this abject thing to everyone. It's about Klaus. I get it. You and Damon and all the others, you think I'm tainted. You see _him_ when you see me. That's not fair. Not to me."

He was obviously hurt. He was clutching the armrest in his frustration.

"I'm asking you to care now because it sure doesn't feel like it. You smiled to me like I'm the new kid who needed sympathy. You think I liked that? That's why I ignored you. You weren't ready to be a friend, that's a lie."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She wanted to hold his hand but felt too many conflicting feelings inside her to carry out the gesture.

"You know, I've grown to tolerate Klaus nowadays" Tyler continued. "Each time I see Damon or Bonnie, even Elena, they don't want to talk too much. I think they're afraid that they might let something slip and that I'll run to Klaus to report it. Whatever they're planning, you know how it always ends."

She frowned at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Caroline," Tyler said after seeing her expression. "I'm not saying this because I support his actions. But admit it, he can't be defeated. I've talked to him quite a lot. A lot more than I would have ever imagined myself doing. The guy is too clever. I'm only saying that because I don't want them to get hurt. And he's not even thinking about you guys! As far as I can say, he isn't planning anything,"

"You can't be sure of that Tyler. Why would he let you know about it anyway?"

Tyler fixed his eyes on her.

"Because I'm sired to him. ", he answered simply. "You're making that face again. I don't expect you to understand, really. I'm the only one who can. But there is this feeling I got, somewhere in my guts like…like…"

He was silent for a moment, reluctant to continue his sentence. She urged him on, putting a hand tentatively on the tip of his shoulder.

Tyler sensed it.

"Like we're brothers somehow."

Her hand retreated backward.

"Tyler, he has sired you. It doesn't scream brotherhood to me."

She wondered where Klaus was, whether he was overhearing their conversation.

"Like I said, I don't expect you to understand. But there must be a reason why I find it easier sometimes to talk to him, than any of you guys. The faces you make. Especially you and Bonnie. He doesn't make those faces, or any for that matter. Klaus is a good listener. He's like an older brother. A very bad, very evil older brother but I can't help it. It's his blood in mine. "

"I should have been there for you" Caroline admitted, realizing that these sudden brotherly feelings must have aroused from the absence of friends.

There was guilt, troublingly seizing her as she realized Tyler had truly been left alone. He was becoming a creature of Klaus through and through because they had stopped caring. She had left him to deal with a choice he didn't make and somehow she thought he would have come to his senses. She had hoped for him to abandon what he was. She was brought back to the time where Stefan had guided her through vampirism. Caroline owed a lot to him. She wouldn't have become what she was without his help. And Tyler needed the same thing, not cold, heartless Klaus who probably had his way of dropping manipulating remarks to separate him further from his friends. Yet, Klaus was truly the only hybrid to Tyler. And Tyler was the only hybrid to Klaus.

When Tyler looked at her, it was with hopeful eyes, the frown almost entirely gone from his face.

Caroline took his hand and pressed it gently. He seemed like he never wanted to let go.

It is at this precise moment that Klaus chose to reappear. He glanced towards their hands in the manner of someone who had expected things to happen. She wanted to withdraw hers but Tyler was holding it firmly, reluctant to let it go.

"Have we been productive?" he inquired in a slightly belittling tone.

"It depends what you mean by that" Tyler answered, unable to keep the smile off his face.

She watched him as he crossed the large apartment in his easy strides. He was tall and lean, very much unlike Matt or Tyler. The dark wine-red walls of the impeccable kitchen framed him as he leaned on one of them. He was looking towards Tyler, completely ignoring her person.

"I could mean a lot of things, most of which would better remain unsaid." He teased with the same threatening edge. Tyler was either too happy or too naïve to notice it. "I rarely get myself involved, but you were aggravatingly getting on my nerves."

He stopped to throw an infinitesimal look at Caroline. He wasn't just speaking to Tyler.

"I'm not famous for my patience."

Caroline stood up suddenly. He really was messing with her. She felt a mixture of annoyance, frustration and awkwardness brewing inside her. As clueless as she was about the origin of all these feelings, she would not stand there and let him denigrate her indirectly. He believed he had won, that he had obtained her obedience at last.

"I have to leave" she announced.

"So soon?" Klaus asked, feigning to be disappointed. He was smirking, obviously self-satisfied at whatever he thought he had accomplished.

"I wouldn't want to abuse of your patience, you see?" she replied and even though Tyler was asking her something, she barely heard him because Klaus held her in his gaze. It's like Tyler ceased to exist. It was only Klaus' eyes, his disconnected half-smile. The way his arms crossed on his chest, reflecting just how imposing he was.

So she raised her chin and walked out of the place, disregarding Tyler's calls but being very much aware of Klaus' eyes following her.

When Caroline reached her house, she allowed herself to freak out. She had almost kissed Klaus, something that she had felt like for days since he had first met her at the cinema. It was his proximity that killed the lust. Good thing she realized how horrible a kiss would have been. He remained who he was, no matter how terrifyingly handsome he could be. A kiss would have sealed something, like a pact which once made, cannot be undone.

She wondered why she was still very much intrigued by him. Tyler had said things that made her curious. She had wanted him to say that Klaus was horrible, the worst kind of company, a dejected sociopath. It would have made it easier for her to extricate from her mind this little need to know more about the man. Instead, Tyler almost made him look like a great guy with the usual troubles, except that there was nothing usual about Klaus' troubles. Nor hers either, if she had to be honest.

The man had to be messing with her. He had said that he enjoyed it. He had also said that he wanted her obedience, without compulsion. That was it really. Klaus had made her feel fear knowing it would make her run back to Tyler. In the end, he wins. He always wins.

Yet, she had told no one that she would go to his place. Even that had to be beyond his own cleverness.

She went to bed unsatisfied. She was glad to have talked with Tyler. Yet, she could not give him false hopes. She needed time before they could get back to what they had before. And there was the issue of Rebekah which always lingered in her mind. Tyler had very much seemed attracted to her. Perhaps he was experiencing what she now called the "Original charm".

When Caroline closed her eyes, she hoped for a night without Klaus.

The night proved to be quite the opposite.

**Alright, I'm sorry this took time. My finals are killing me. But after next Thursday, I will be free to write as many chapters as I want. **

**We have quite a lengthy Tyler/Caroline conversation. I feel it's necessary for those two to have closure. I can't just make her "unlove" him randomly. Hopefully, it didn't put you off. I quite like Tyler's character even if I'm a hardcore Klaroline. I will always like and ship Forwood, that is, until we get some Klaroline in the show (if we do get some!).**

**Also, next chapter is a Klaus point of view mostly so you won't get to hear about Caroline's dream right away. **


	6. Tyler and Rebekah

**Hello people! I am loving those reviews so keep them coming. I hope this story is still keeping you interested. I would hate for it to lose its appeal. As I've said before, I am planning for a long story so the amount of chapters is yet to be defined. So enjoy and let me know if there is anything you would like to be included (name it and I'll try to incorporate it in).**

**Also, I am really hoping that Klaroline will be given a chance. I heard rumors of a Bonnie and Klaus thing that would go on in the show and as much as I love Bonnie, I am so much more inclined towards Klaroline. **

"I think something's wrong with her." Tyler said after Caroline had left so unexpectedly.

"Girls tend to do the strangest things." Klaus offered. "Have you two made up then? Shall I congratulate you?"

He was curious to know even though he didn't want to admit it.

Tyler made a movement to go to the door in an attempt to follow after her but then decided against it. There had to be something about that Caroline that rendered Tyler entirely useless.

"I'm not sure." Tyler answered.

"You were holding hands**."**

Tyler looked at him. The hopefulness in his eyes was almost too sickening to behold.

"You're the one who kept telling me about the…what's the word you used again?" Tyler said as he went to pour himself a drink. He was becoming quite comfortable. "Fickleness! That's it. Women and their fickleness, and you're right too. I was convinced we had worked things out but now you're here and I'm doubting everything."

"Well I never said a word." Klaus replied. "In fact, if I had to admit it, I seriously thought from the way you held hands…It was pretty indicative."

That was not entirely right. He knew Lockwood was ready to jump back into their former relationship, just by the big foolish grin on his face. Yet, Caroline Forbes had been hesitant to confirm anything. There had been a crisp smile on her face and if he could admit that he had learnt to know her a little, she was not entirely happy. Or, perhaps, it was simply his presence that made her become so sullen.

"You don't have to say words Klaus. You just stare or look one way and that's it. You plan doubt in people's minds. It's quite creepy. Was just telling Caroline about it."

"And I thought I left you two to sort things out, not to become the main topic of your conversation."

Klaus smiled despite himself. Tyler was not such a bad companion after all. Of course, he would never trust him, what with his mother being a part of the council and his friends being all against his presence. Or existence. Yet, he was growing fond of him. He was a fool, too confident in his own merits. That is, of course, until Forbes shows up.

"I bet she agreed with that statement." Klaus said as he watched Tyler picking a bottle.

"Yeah well, you can't expect anyone to disagree really."

It didn't bother him. His stare had taken long to master but it was all worth it. He enjoyed watching people nervously fidget at the idea that maybe, _maybe_ he could know their thoughts and lies. He had subjected Caroline to it before Tyler showed up. It worked well. The girl had no idea where she stood now.

"What about Rebekah then? I reckon my sister was under the impression that you were quite infatuated with her. Of course I never expected you to set aside your passion for Caroline one second. I may be a stranger to love myself but I have lived beyond the years of a mortal man, or the average vampire. I can recognize the difference between an idiot in love and a horny one."

"I didn't mean to lead her on." Tyler began to defend himself.

"But you did nonetheless." Klaus smiled. "Don't worry. Rebekah's ego will put on a fight. You might find yourself attacked unexpectedly but she knows she can't kill you. Else she would have to answer to me. I can't guarantee anything about your girl, I'm afraid. And watch out for your spine. It's her signature move."

Tyler's face showed his worry.

"Klaus," he urged. "I never asked anything from you. I take the orders. But please, don't let her hurt Caroline."

"It's beyond my power. I have nothing for the girl and Rebekah knows it too."

Tyler poured himself another glass.

"Cheer up! It might not even get to this. Perhaps Rebekah was not so attached after all. If Forbes watches her mouth, she should have nothing to fear. Rebekah hates insolence."

He was not so concerned about Rebekah. She had always had a thing for Stefan Salvatore and as the years passed by, he had never seen any other male sparking up her interest as much as Stefan had. It surely wasn't going to be a high school jock like Lockwood who would break her heart.

"I didn't think she was that interested." Tyler said in an attempt to reassure himself. "I mean, sure we talked and had coffee but we never…you know."

"You never held hands?" Klaus answered with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus was not going to mention that when Rebekah chose not to make a move; it often transpired that she was quite interested. He was a little surprised. Obviously, Tyler must have some sort of appeal Klaus could not discern.

"I better talk to her, if you're not going to do it." Tyler said.

"Oh I will talk to her but she'd rather hear it from you."

"She will. Don't worry about that."

Tyler put down his glass and spread his hands across his face. He seemed a little tired and out of the situation. Klaus had in front of him, the exact reason why he thought love was futile. It led to emotional messes and faces hiding behind hands and alcohol drinking (although he didn't need love to enjoy his drink) and worst of all, weakness. He knew Tyler was never going to be like him, not even after centuries of training. He was made to love and be loved. He was no independent spirit like himself.

"I'll see you later Klaus. I need to go home and crash on my bed."

"Don't let me keep you from that. Go ahead."

Klaus walked to his window. He saw all of Mystic Falls slowly covering in darkness as the sun went down. The place was boring but it had its charm. It was an abode for the supernatural although it looked like a regular town in the middle of nowhere. He now saw that the place had an odd atmosphere looming above it. It was the presence of witches, vampires, werewolves and now hybrids that was responsible for that. And the secret council to which Tyler's mother belonged. Secrecy was Mystic Falls' charm. It reeked of it and Klaus must admit that he liked it. Apart from the usual Gilberts and Salvatores, Forbes and Lockwoods nobody asked questions. People willingly accepted your presence without unnecessary questions. Easy victims were a convenience.

At about ten in the evening, Rebekah returned. She had played it like he had, compelling a few staff to obtain the suite next to his. It was slightly smaller and less luxurious-looking but she had made the most of it and had feminized it as much as possible. He had avoided her place. Rebekah was not close to a total forgiveness and she needed her space.

She entered without knocking as was her custom.

"Saw that Gilbert girl today." She stated as she sat down on the couch, facing him.

"How is she faring? Life must be a little boring for her without the bad Stefan/good Stefan dilemma."

Rebekah gave him a smirk.

"She's doing well enough with the other brother. That is until she saw me."

"I know you're burning to punish her. It's on your pretty face sister."

Rebekah sighed in resignation.

"But I can't. Your hybrid master plan is the only thing standing between my hand and her throat."

"There are the Salvatores too, don't forget it."

Klaus walked to sit on the sofa in front of her. His sister reminded him of Forbes. She was stubborn like her, impulsive and quick to get attached. If Rebekah hadn't fallen for Elena's act, none of this would have happened.

"Yes, the Salvatores" she said pensively. "I'm disappointed about Stefan. Not as much as you are. I see what you're doing with Tyler. Lockwood can't replace you're little infatuation with the Ripper. Actually, Ex-Ripper."

Klaus frowned slightly. He never liked to talk about Stefan nowadays. It made him unnecessarily angry. But Rebekah was beginning to be more talkative and so, he would have to suffer it.

"I'm not infatuated with him anymore. He has got our family."

"Correction. He's got what's left of our family. You killed Mother."

"And have regretted it ever since. I have asked for your forgiveness once. You know I don't ask twice."

"I'm lucky enough you even asked at all."

They stared at each other.

"You realize you are the only one left to me, right?" She muttered. "It wouldn't have been the same if Elijah were here."

He suddenly felt a rapid pang of guilt.

"I know. You're the only one left to me too. Which is why I had to say I was sorry." He said with a laugh.

She laughed too. He had missed this. The era, clothes and places had all changed but this didn't. This had always been the same, Rebekah and him.

"So what is the deal with Tyler?" Rebekah asked as she lay down on the couch. "Don't tell me you've got nothing to do with it."

"You can't believe the poor lad wants a little company?"

"What I can't believe is that you would care about him at all."

"Only hybrid left. That leaves me no choice to care."

"Klaus, you will never admit that I know you much better than you know yourself. I have spent my life on the run with you, until you killed me of course. Still, it has been quite enriching. I now recognize the faces you make. You were too excited when we were at The Grill. Does it have anything to do with Caroline?"

Klaus brushed the leather of his seat with his fingers, pondering what to answer. He had really wanted Tyler to tell her by himself. Too bad.

"I was trying to make Lockwood forget about Caroline."

"Or were you trying to make Caroline jealous?" Rebekah's tone dropped to a hiss. "Look, we both know Tyler is not the most attentive being in this goddamn town. But you're insulting my intelligence if you think I haven't noticed the way you surveyed the girl. You were trying to piss her off. I hate the girl but what did she do to you?"

"She has to get back with Tyler."

Rebekah turned to look at him, her blue eyes reflecting a little hurt. He didn't want to tell her.

"Tyler is in love with her. As long as he feels like an outcast, he would blame it on me and my ambitions concerning hybrids would never reach fruition. He needs to be content, that's how these types of guys function."

"What if bringing him closer to her would actually get him farther away from you? Caroline Forbes mingles with the sorts like Bennett and Salvatore. You'd have one hybrid against you in no time and then, who would carry out your orders?"

"You think I will ask him to go against his friends? You really have no idea of what I'm planning. I'm not going to be a threat to the Gilbert girl so both Salvatores shouldn't have a problem with me. I need Tyler for my hybrid experimentations and that has nothing to do with those insignificant people. Of course, I am still waiting for the moment when Stefan will show up again."

"What are your hybrid plans exactly?"

He chose not to answer.

"Fine by me." Rebekah said. "But I hope you have some sort of idea about Stefan. If he hasn't contacted you again, it is most likely because he is doing something. And not something good."

She stood up, ready to leave. The conversation had taken the sour turn Klaus had dreaded. He usually shared everything with Rebekah but he couldn't tell her that he had no clue as to how he would deal with anything.

"Before you leave. I'd appreciate it if you tried to be gentle on Tyler. Cracking his spine in two seems to be inevitable but don't tear it out. At least, not entirely."

"What makes you say I would even do that?"

"You're not the only one who has learned to read the other."

She snorted, whipping her hair in a petulant manner.

"I should really being doing that to you. You're the one who organized this whole thing."

Rebekah started walking towards the door. Klaus was seized with an internal conflict. Should he mention anything? He saw her almost at the door. He really owed nothing to that girl but she was still precious to Tyler. It was all for Tyler.

"Also, try not to hurt Caroline. Trust me; she was not at all inclined toward their reunion. I think she still isn't. So there really is no need to unleash your anger towards her."

Rebekah looked puzzled.

"Why do you care? Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that you have replaced Stefan with Tyler. "

With that, Rebekah smiled with the air of knowing something and left him alone.

Klaus hated her suggestive tone and the way she had smiled. She really understood nothing. Tyler wouldn't appreciate it if the girl he loves is brutally attacked by an anger-filled Rebekah. He would come to blame it all on him. Klaus could already hear Tyler complaining again and again. He had paid attention to people for centuries, but there was just something quite annoying in hearing Lockwood's emotional outpour about Caroline. He felt he almost knew her but he was certain he didn't. And that was best for he was not interested in knowing her. It would make it easier for him to get rid of her if the time comes where she attempts anything against them.

Klaus didn't go to bed. He never slept. Instead, he decided to go to the woods again.

**I might take time to upload the next chapter because I will be away until the third of January. Hopefully I might get access to a computer and internet! If not, I apologize for the delay. I will be writing a lot during that period so at least, you will have lengthy chapters to go through. Also, I have no immediate intention to bring back Stefan or to make Klaus jump into his hybrid plans soon. **

**As I have said, thank you for the comments and for sticking with this story. Suggestions are welcome anytime. I also want to wish you all Happy Holidays!**

**Klaus will end up meeting no other then Caroline, but you'll see that in the next chapter! **


	7. Walking

**Hey you all. I have taken time to upload and I'm sorry dear readers! **

**As Gabrielle said in one of the reviews (thank you so much by the way for your review), it doesn't seem to make sense that BonniexKlaus should happen. Yet, as I am a regular visitor of tumblr, I keep seeing Klonnie posts and supposed spoilers indicating that those two will happen. I'm not so much deflated by that as I should be. I love Bonnie and I obviously adore Klaus. That doesn't mean Klaroline won't happen, it might just be something that delays them. **

**Also, I know I said that the chapter was going to be a Klaus POV, but I felt like changing it to Caroline's instead. Keep the reviews coming. They help me feel more confident about this story .**

Her bed had never felt more uncomfortable. It suddenly seemed invalid, unable to embrace her mentally-wearied self into a good position for sleep. She turned, changing her position in hope for one that would lead her to somnolence but nothing worked. The conflicts in her mind were too overwhelming. She kept thinking about Tyler and Klaus. And Rebecca. It was as if those three formed a bizarre threesome whose sole purpose was to cause her sleepless nights.

It was dark in her room. Her mother was not yet back from work. The only light present originated from the street lamps. Most of her nights at home were spent without her mother and it had always been perfectly fine. Yet, this night, she wanted the company of someone. It clearly appeared to her that she was not to get sleep. She could wait for her mother but something told her it was going to be useless anyways. The thing she really needed was someone to ramble to. Caroline hardly believed her mother fit for the task. If she dared tell her that there was a _thing _going on with Klaus, her mother would instantaneously alert the Salvatore-Gilbert brigade and she'd have to deal with Damon's blue-eyed threats. She had never liked it when Damon tried to control her like a doll. He had done that with compulsion once. Damon hadn't learned his lesson though because he still thinks she's the weakest link of them all.

Caroline looked at the time. It was almost eleven at night. She took out her phone and texted Bonnie.

_Can I come over? I confronted him._

She hoped Bonnie wasn't asleep. She took her pajamas off and put on pants and a warm wool sweater. Caroline was going out anyways.

The phone beeped.

_Sure! I need to know everything! I hope you're doing all right?_

Caroline reassured her before putting her shoes on.

Bonnie lived on the other side of the downtown area. It was relatively close considering Mystic Falls was not a large city. It was quiet in her street as usual but as she walked closer to the center of the town, she could see more and more people. There were couples and families, men and women with their dogs. It was strange to think that none of them knew of the danger that was Klaus. They didn't know she was a vampire. Some smiled at her with warmth, thinking she was just another girl taking a walk outside. She watched the couples with nostalgia. It used to be that easy with Matt. Her feelings for him have long extinguished but she still longed for a walk outside at night. She wanted to stroll around aimlessly, arms linked with the man she loved, stopping once in a while to admire a particularly interesting shop front. She and Tyler never got to do that.

She could see far away Klaus' hotel. It was the only good enough place in Mystic Falls. Apparently it had housed a famous celebrity whose name Caroline couldn't recall. She imagined he was probably looking out the window, thinking of plans to do things she couldn't imagine. She wondered why the image of him standing in his grey cashmere shirt and black pants with a glass of bourbon in hand, was so vivid. He couldn't be sleeping. A man like Klaus didn't do things like sleeping.

A group of friend passed by her, loud in their laughs. One of the guys eyed her almost seductively. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" he asked her from behind. She turned to make sure he was addressing her and not some other person. His friends giggled. One of them said that his pick-up line was the most uninspired he had ever heard. She laughed at that.

"No, I don't think so." Caroline wasn't particularly interested. He was not bad looking to be fair. His hair was curly and he had that normal air, a bit like Matt. That's why his chances were doomed from the start. She would never drag an innocent guy like that into her vampire ordeals.

That's when she perceived Klaus from afar. He was walking in the same direction, coming towards her. He hadn't seen her yet. The group of friends was still there and it somehow hid her from Klaus. But she had to leave. The curly-haired guy never got to finish his sentence as she excused herself promptly and left.

Well Caroline had been right in one thing. He certainly hadn't been sleeping. She couldn't figure out where he went and what he did. All sorts of scenarios popped up in her head, ones mostly involving deaths of innocent people and blood baths. She wanted to call Elena to make sure nothing was wrong but she feared he would distinguish her voice among the crowd. He hadn't looked happy. Caroline tried to increase the pace. She didn't want to look suspicious either.

After a minute or two, her panic settled as she realized that he probably hadn't seen her. There were a lot of people around, enough to make her seem like any other blond head in a crowd. She took out her phone and texted Bonnie that she would be at her place in twenty minutes.

"And where are you heading to?" she heard the dreaded voice.

Caroline almost squealed in fear. He had overtaken her. She could feel him walking next to her. His power was unmistakable.

She didn't know how, but she managed to ignore him. It was a daring move, ignoring Klaus. In fact, anything involving Klaus was bound to be qualified as daring. There was nothing else she could do. She was not going to tell him that she was going to see Bonnie to complain about him.

"Oh I see." He continued. "I'm to be treated like a boyfriend who has disappointed you. If I had any ounce of care in me, I would know how Tyler felt during all those days at school in which you ignored him. But I don't and that's too bad isn't it?"

His voice always had that seductive undertone to it, Caroline thought. Unless that was just Caroline's imagination. She had no idea what he was talking about and was about to make a remark on it but she forced herself to hold her tongue. She walked forward, putting a little more determination in her movements. She hoped she looked intimidating.

"I don't care if you ignore me. It doesn't hurt the little feelings I have. I have no pride to be wounded when it comes to you. But talk, you must."

He was staring at her the whole time. She was afraid to look into his blue eyes.

She continued ignoring him.

Caroline heard a sharp scream. Klaus had grabbed a random passerby. He held the man by the neck while subjecting him to compulsion.

"Stop breathing."

The man's eyes were wide. He was struggling to breathe, throwing his arms around in frantic gestures. People walked by and gave him weird looks as if he was some strange street entertainer.

"I have yet to see someone who doesn't think that batting your arms like a useless bird would help them to regain breath. They all do the same thing." Klaus remarked in a conversational tone while he watched the poor man battle with time.

Caroline had no choice.

"What do you want me to say?" she screamed.

"Ahhh" he replied with a chuckle. "That's much better Forbes."

Klaus' victim had stopped moving his arms about. The man's face grew darker as a purplish shade overcame it. Caroline thought he was going to die on the spot. People had stopped around them. They were now convinced that this didn't look like street entertainment. A man approached him, asking if anything was alright. Klaus just laughed it off.

"Leave the man alone." He ordered while looking straight into the concerned man's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Caroline exclaimed. "He is going to die."

She wanted to grab Klaus' arm and shake some sense into him but there was no way she was going anywhere near touching the man. Instead she ran to the man's side.

"Caroline, do you always think so poorly of me?" Klaus slurred.

He grabbed the man from her arms and released him from compulsion. Klaus turned back to smile at her while the released victim staggered on his feet, huffing and puffing loudly for dear air.

Caroline was flabbergasted. She had heard of Klaus' evil deeds, of Jenna's death and Stefan's metamorphosis into a quasi-ripper. She had seen him drink from a helpless girl just because he had to prove a point. Yet, nothing had seemed more evil than what he just did because she really couldn't see a purpose to it. He had obtained exactly what he wanted from her, namely the whole "getting back together with Tyler". As far as she could tell, there was no reason for him to speak to her again or even to want her to speak to him. He clearly was a true psychopath.

"What are you all here for?" Klaus said to the small crowd. "He's all right. Move along."

Klaus didn't need compulsion. They just all left. Caroline didn't blame them. He had looked incredibly threatening.

She was afraid to leave just in case he would grab another potential victim. She was in an awkward position, standing next to Klaus as he surveyed the man walking away.

"So where are you heading to again?" He continued as if there had been no interruption at all.

"It's none of your concerns."

It was safe to begin walking again.

"I guess I could just follow you until I find out."

They were quiet for a while. Her eyes were fixed on the distant horizon, trying hard not to cast looks of utter disgust to Klaus. Her panoramic vision indicated that he walked with hands in his pocket, like any careless young man. Careless was exactly what he was.

"I don't understand why you go through all this trouble" Caroline said once she was certain that her tone would remain steady.

"We have already established that I like messing with you." He replied a little cockily.

"A waste of time if you must know." Caroline laughed derisively. "A hybrid Lord like you shouldn't be walking around with an inferior vampire like me. Don't you have plans to elaborate? Lives to ruin? Or family caskets to retrieve from Stefan?"

There was a little sigh. A group of young women walking towards them was giggling frenetically. One of them pointed Klaus with her finger with close to zero subtlety. Caroline realized that they thought him handsome. She stole a furtive look towards him, just to see if he had noticed the attention. He hadn't. He was still staring at her with his eyebrows raised as if there had been an unanswered question between them.

"I do have these matters to give thought to. They are quite heavy on the mind. I think I'm allowed to unload once in a while."

"I thought your idea of unloading would involve drinking blood, not stalking the ex-girlfriend of your sired hybrid."

He laughed.

"That's precisely it! I am bored of drinking blood. After a while, it's not exciting anymore. The pretty girls scream and moan without putting up a fight and the young men try to struggle, but there really is no point to it you know?"

"So? Just compel them to make it exciting. Make them run around in the woods or something."

Klaus didn't reply immediately. Had she finally said something to which he didn't have an easy instantly-made reply?

She felt herself being grabbed by the elbow. Klaus made her spin around to face him.

"I didn't think you'd have such thoughts in you." Klaus stated.

He was smiling at her, visibly impressed. She liked it before she realized she shouldn't.

"They're not mine." She was quick to answer.

His smile turned to an all-knowing smirk.

She tried frowning so that he would take her more seriously.

"The words were already out, Forbes. It's too late to pretend anything."

They stood in the middle of the street. He wasn't so close to her as to make her feel threatened. In fact, he was only close enough to stir those unknown feelings she had kept on burying since the night at the theater.

"You see, that is why I think you're worth my time. Once in a while, you do or say things that are so unlike what your Gilbert-Salvatore social circle stands for. "

"You'd think centuries of existence would have taught you what sarcasm sounds like." Caroline said.

His hand was still holding her elbow. That little press of his fingers was as powerful as she knew he was.

"Trust me darling." He looked very amused. "That was no sarcasm."

"I told you not to call me darling."

The same group of young women who had passed by earlier returned. They seemed to be loudly debating something among each other, all the while glancing towards Klaus with heart-filled eyes.

"And I purposefully choose to ignore your requests."

He was insufferable.

"Sorry. I have something for you. Well, it's..it's my number really."

It was one of young women. She was quite beautiful with long dark hair, a little like Elena's. Her eyes were a deep shade of green. She was tall and with curves in every place where there should be. Caroline decided that she didn't like her.

The woman was demanding attention in a way that was too painful to watch. She smiled tentatively as Klaus took the piece of paper, visibly not understanding what it stood for. One of her hand was on her hip, trying to gather an appreciative look.

"Are you from here? I think I distinguished a British accent. It's partly why I decided to…"

"Was my conversation with this lady here not obvious enough for you to barge in and offer me your _number_?" Klaus interrupted, slowly infusing mockery in the last word.

Caroline's dislike turned to pity. She would never wish for anyone to be addressed by Klaus the way she had been. But again, the woman had asked for it.

Klaus looked at her until she had the good sense to leave. She joined her group of friends. They immediately assaulted her with questions and a cacophony of giggles. The young woman didn't feel like a good laugh, which was certain from the expression on her pretty face.

"I do so dislike to be bothered." Klaus said in a sigh. His head shook in feigned disappointment.

"I don't understand why you would refuse such a willing victim."

He cocked his head to one side, a smile playing on his fine lips.

"That is impressive," He said. "It may only be an impression, but it seems you're starting to support my lifestyle choices."

"Again, sarcasm?"

Caroline resumed her walk, this time fully expecting him to follow her. Somehow, he had refused the "willing victim" because his pseudo-conversation with her was more important. She couldn't think of a reason. Furthermore, she was not in the most attractive state. Her sweater was oversized and her jeans old and worn out. Her hair was a little messy due to all the anxious head turns she has had to do in bed. It wasn't particularly a problem to her. She could care less what Klaus thought of her looks. But it made her feel incredulous that he would neglect such a pretty blood bank for banter with her.

"You still have her phone number" She remarked.

Klaus turned to look at her. He had been thinking over something, Caroline could tell.

"Oh, that." He observed the piece of paper as if it was a disgusting but rather fascinating insect. In one gesture, he threw it into a garbage bin. "Don't you worry Forbes. I was never going to call her."

His tone was too suggestive.

"I wasn't worried about that!" She cried defensively.

There was silence again. She was trying to gain back her composure.

"It's in your right to pick up a girl" she said. "But not to drain her of her blood."

"You suggested that, not me."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or a lover as it was called before." Caroline asked because she was frankly curious.

He gave her a sideways look, like he was trying to decipher why she was asking him that question.

"No. I know enough of your kind to stay away from them." He replied.

This was not an answer that pleased her.

"Why would you say that? Men are just as annoying as women. If not more."

"You're right. Look at Stefan Salvatore. Never have I felt such betrayal in my whole life."

"So what are you going to do? Just barricade yourself from any form of human or social contact? You must be leading quite an exciting life."

They were less and less people around as they progressed further away from downtown. It somehow felt like the lack of outsiders made their conversation more intimate.

"Not necessarily. What am I doing right now?"

She had grown to expect his smirk.

"Messing up with me. I get it. Social contact only serves the purpose of your entertainment."

"Isn't that the same for everyone?" Klaus replied. "Aren't we all bored entities driven towards each other by the need to pass the time? Now, some people seek love and carnal desires to satisfy themselves. I, on the other hand, do not need those futilities. It keeps one from achieving true greatness."

"That being a Hybrid Master with a record-breaking number of kills in his hands. Yeah, we all strive for that Klaus."

He started slightly at the mention of his name. Caroline realized she had never really called him Klaus before, or at least, not in that easy, conversational tone. She quickly retaliated.

"You might think love is useless but you still realized Tyler needed it in order to help you."

That was the strangest walk Caroline had ever taken in her whole life. For a moment, she had stopped feeling threatened. Klaus could almost be agreeable, although why, she couldn't figure out. It was not his nature to be nice without ulterior motives. He may be in this only for his entertainment, as he had claimed, but Caroline knew better not to doubt it.

"Are you and Tyler back together then?"

His tone was a little too light for her liking.

"So that's what this little walk was all about?" Caroline said with anger. "You just want to know where I stand with Tyler! You could have asked you know? It's as simple as that."

"Not really Caroline. Had I asked it with no preamble, you would have shunned me away."

"With good reasons." Caroline decided that she should have seen it coming."You're just confirming your calculating, manipulative personality with every sorry minute of my time that I waste with you."

"I was under the impression, when you came confessing to me earlier, that you would be enjoying my company."

Why did she ever think that it was a good idea to tell him about her strange desires?

They had almost reached Bonnie's street. There was truly nobody around. The houses of the neighborhood displayed calm facades. She could discern little light in most of them. Once in a while, a muffled sound would be heard but everything was mostly silence. Klaus still trailed beside her like a relentless shadow. There was a strange sense of security in the whole situation. Walking with Klaus, the most dangerous and evil being in Mystic Falls really made a walk at night in a deserted neighborhood seem quite harmless. After all, the source of danger was just beside her.

"Not anymore. Well, actually, I never enjoyed your person. I don't like your accent because everything you say always sounds threatening and seductive at the same time. There is no telling whether you're lying, or enjoying yourself, or planning on some mischief. I hate that in a person. So why wouldn't I hate you? And you know my reasons don't end here. I'm just as loaded as Elena is. You do have a thing for ruining boyfriends."

It was taking another risk and Caroline knew it.

"I'm not ruining them. I am optimizing them to their best of their capacities."

"You told me that you didn't want to be bothered by me. And yet, you're here bothering yourself."

There was a silence. A heavy one. She remembered the way he had told her to stop bothering him. His mouth had moved threateningly. The words that came out of it were charged with disgust just like his cold eyes had been. She had never wanted to see him again after that time. He had made her feel foolish and degraded, just as she often thought herself.

"Perhaps," Klaus started in a whisper. "It may be possible that your bothering me is not so…well so bothersome as I let you think it was. I found your confession intriguing, especially since I have done nothing that would justify whatever desires you're experiencing. Unless you are turned on by torture and murder."

He cocked his head to the side. When he did that, Caroline always thought that he looked like a small boy who has done bad things behind his parents' back.

Klaus inspired deeply, as if he needed some courage to say something.

"You can't expect me not to be entertained by that. I would deprive myself of a great pleasure if I didn't try to stir you around a little. But rest assured, I mean no harm. You're Tyler's girl and that should be a good guarantee."

"If you are doing this for your entertainment, then why did you get so angry when I told you to back off? The whole thing must simply be a joke to you! Or did you plan to almost kiss me so that I would be scared enough to run into Tyler's arms who just happened to come at a convenient time? Is that a hybrid thing? Can you predict events?"

"That would be giving me too much credit. I'm afraid my powers do not include those. It really was a matter of convenient luck."

She found no reply to that.

"Do you fear me Forbes?"

It was so quiet around. His voice was a raspy whisper and it sent shivers down her arms.

"Is that really a question?"

They passed under a street lamp. The light illuminated his face and that made him look almost angelic. Beauty was always bestowed on the least-deserving people.

"I was angry because I wanted to kiss you, Forbes. But I guess that is too bad for you, not me."

Caroline's shock was obviously showing on her tired face. He was still smirking, delighted by her response. He could not have been serious, not with that smile spread on those fine lips. Or could he? He had indeed appeared really angry, as if something had mattered to him. Her stomach had probably known better days because at that moment, it was experiencing strange fluttering. She will always be afraid of him and if not, she will always hate him. It didn't matter what her body felt like, her mind had already classified him in the scum section.

He suddenly screamed. His hands grabbed his head with strength as he struggled to remain on his feet. Caroline panicked before she realized what it was.

Bonnie stood on the porch of her house, arms crossed on her chest. She stared at Klaus with intense distaste, pointing her nose up at him. Caroline had forgotten that Bonnie's powers had kept improving. Her aneurysms had reached a head-splitting power. It seemed she had nothing to fear from a little threat to the Sire.

Caroline walked to her friend while Klaus still agonized.

"Hold it for a little longer" Caroline told Bonnie. "I like messing up with him."

Klaus looked at her and she could discern a smile playing on his lips as he struggled to keep standing straight.

Yes, two could play at the same game.

**So let me know what you think dear readers! I love your reviews. I know I haven't been generous enough on Klaroline scenes but I hope this makes up for it!**


	8. Unknown Plans

**Hiya! I hope you're all doing well. Your reviews really do motivate me to write more. It's great!**

**I have been urged for more action between the two, and it must be a little tiring to wait for it. I am sorry for that, but as I have said, I don't want to jump into it quickly. I think Klaus needs more time to develop real feelings and Caroline needs more time to reconcile herself with what she is feeling too. But fear not, it's coming soon.**

**As always, keep the reviews coming. I love every single one of them, trust me!**

**I also just watched the latest episode and I'm surprised to see that my story sort of fits the same scenario as in the show! It's kind of weird, but in a good way . It's a little like I have spoiled myself and you guys :-P.**

Women have never been his forte or his passion. He had admired Stefan Salvatore while he was known under the nickname of Ripper. That man had womanized his way into social gatherings and blood feasts. Klaus had liked watching from the sidelines as woman after woman fell under his charm. To this day, Klaus still remained unsure whether the entire thing was a fruit of compulsion or not. Stefan Salvatore's charm seemed to have resisted the weathering of time. He had adapted to every era. No wonder his doppelganger was still so persistently in love with the rebooted Ripper.

It was not to say that he had never been approached, or that he had never approached a woman. Necessity had often compelled him to do such a thing. They had been ladies with great beauty but forgettable names and faces. They had served the purpose of granting him access to what he desired, mainly wealth, blood, luxurious mansions and more blood. Klaus knew of kisses and caresses. From what he had observed around him, the ladies were fond of them. But he had never bestowed them on anyone. There had been no need to subject himself to these pains. They required feelings and those were quite useless.

Of course, that was all until his encounter with Caroline Forbes at his place. He had to admit it to himself: he had felt like trying a kiss. Being a relative stranger to relationships (not that he ever considered the possibility of such a thing) he had wondered whether there had been only lust. After all, he had seldom felt that strong a desire in all his decades of wander around the world. Girls like Caroline Forbes, he had met hundreds of them. Pretty but not particularly gorgeous. Easy smiles, questionable self-confidence, a tendency towards lengthy ramblings. Caroline was no different than any of the others at first thought.

Yet, she had to be. In order to induce such thoughts inside him, the girl must have a pull that he failed to identify. The sort of pull that would cause him to share a walk with her instead of returning to more urgent concerns. He knew himself enough to know that he was no romantic. It was not a matter of romance because that would involve feelings he was certain he didn't have.

Klaus stopped himself short. Why was he even overthinking such a trivial situation?

For all he cared, the whole thing was for fun. A consequence of the circumstances. He was bored and naturally, he wanted to try things. That was it. Further investigation was entirely burdensome. He would do what he wanted since that had always worked well for him in the past.

After Bonnie Bennett had released him from her damned power, he had merely bowed his head to Caroline. If Bonnie had not given him an aneurysm for a welcome, he would have thought it exceedingly strange. Her dislike for him was as clear as everyone else's if not worse. He had known witches, good ones and bad ones. When they hated, it was with a burning passion that even death cannot smother. He'll let the Bennett girl loose. It was not a proper time to anger Caroline. Or Tyler for that matter.

She had looked at him with the mischievous smile he had once perceived at The Grill. He had caught glimpses of it during their walk when he remarked on her not-so-innocent thoughts. He had hated to look so weak, all crouched on the ground like a beaten dog but it had all disappeared when he looked at Caroline. She had challenged him and he could think of nothing else.

"I hope this pensive air of yours has all to do with finding our family" Rebekah said to him the same night. "Where have you been?"

"Out and about."

"You haven't fed in more than five hours. I can smell no blood on you. Are you becoming as dull as Stefan now?"

His jaw tightened at the name.

"I wouldn't dream of that sister."

It had always made him frustrated when someone interrupted his thoughts. Yet, he could show no such thing to Rebekah. He could see she was much more open to conversation.

"I, for myself, have decided how Lockwood will pay for having wasted my precious time. I can't even believe I paid attention to that fool. I hope your future hybrids won't turn out like him."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed as if he was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"He is a weakling. I had taken him to a great social gathering. The victims were so young." Rebekah's eyes almost showed nostalgia. "Fresh blood, just the way it should be. But little Tyler was so clumsy. He mishandled his red hair, and kept apologizing to her. Who does that?"

Klaus couldn't contain his laugh.

"What was the point of this escapade? I thought dates involved one on one quality time, not a blood orgy."

"Satisfying one kind of appetite always opens the other, brother."

He frowned at that.

"I'd rather not know Rebekah, if you please."

"Even Stefan understood that. You must remember. "

"I do, dear sister. But Tyler is no Stefan."

"I think I noticed that. I didn't ask questions mainly because I was too busy drinking. But he was mumbling at one point. Something like: if Caroline knew what I was doing. It didn't really strike me as odd, mainly because I couldn't imagine why he would think of her while I was clearly there next to him. Guess some people will never stop to surprise you."

He agreed with that statement almost too fervently. Rebekah looked at him suspiciously.

"And what are your plans for him?" Klaus quickly asked.

Rebekah stood up to go to the fridge. She returned with two blood bags and threw one onto his lap.

"Pour this in your glass instead of that dreadful drink you've been having." She smiled. "And now, about my plans. I just realized that I would rather not talk to you about them, considering you are so biased in your judgment. I can't hurt Tyler badly, I can't touch his fake doll of a girlfriend. Next thing you'll tell me is that I can't even hurt Elena Gilbert's feelings when I feel like it."

The blood felt good as he slowly savored it. He had always liked the dark crimson shade of it. There had never been something as beautiful. Klaus hadn't realized how much he had missed it in those five hours. The liquid was not as heavenly as fresh "off the victim's neck" blood but it did very well nonetheless.

"You are hurting my feelings Bekah." He pouted theatrically.

"Feelings? I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied with a grin.

Bonnie had been a good listener from the start. She had led her to the living room and made two cups of tea as if she had sensed that they would be needed to calm the both of them. Her house had an eerie sort of coziness. It looked like there were parents when there really wasn't. She had gone to the window looking over the street to see Klaus leave. His walk was back to its powerful demeanor as if Bonnie's aneurysm had only been a fleeting occurrence.

She was still nervous about the whole thing. What had he smiled about? Was he planning some kind of medieval torture to make her pay for that? Or did he just find the situation amusing? Caroline had felt so confident on the steps of Bonnie's house but now it had all crumbled away to a pile of anxiety. Perhaps, it wasn't such a great idea to show herself the way she had. But she really couldn't have helped it. Klaus needed to know that she was not a plaything to be used whenever he fell short of something to do. Damon had already done enough of that with her.

"Alright," Bonnie began as she set down the cups. "So how is it that you show up with _him_? And at night on top of that! What is he doing to you?"

Caroline took a sip of her tea. It was the herbal kind with a hint of honey. She looked at the cup at first, formulating her sentence in her head before she could safely enounce it.

"We crossed paths downtown. Then he just wanted to follow me, I guess."

She wanted to say that he had wanted to walk with her but that was only a guess. Klaus' mind was too indecipherable for such a speculation. It was safer to start with the facts.

"I'm going to need more than that Caroline." Bonnie stated calmly.

And so, Caroline told her of everything that had happened, omitting no personal feelings. Bonnie's eyes widened at the mention of the kiss that almost took place.

She talked about Tyler and his isolation. She wanted Bonnie to tell her that they should have been there for him. Instead, Bonnie remained stoic.

"I'm not about to start feeling sorry for Tyler. He could all have got us killed at the party. And he's been acting really cocky around these days, almost as if he is proud of being Klaus' servant."

"But we can't let him carry on like this Bonnie. If he thinks we hate him, or that we have abandoned him, he'll never go back to who he was!"

"You're right about that but I think you're the only one who can do anything for him among us. That is, you and Matt. Elena always thought he was a jerk and Jeremy kind of hated his guts for a while. I can't see Damon jumping in for Tyler. That would be too selfless a move for someone like him. And Stefan is not even here anymore."

Caroline felt a little angered at that. They needed to stick together but she could already see them fall apart. She hadn't heard from Elena nor Damon in days. Stefan was gone to do God knows what. It did not look too bright for them if their goal was to rid Mystic Falls of Klaus' presence.

"Caroline," Bonnie urged. "You can't expect me to warm up to hybrid Tyler a lot faster than I did to the normal Tyler of two years ago. It's like his jerk attributes have magnified ten times now. And I'm a witch, I'm supposed to hate what goes against nature. It was hard enough for me to accept you as a Vampire, and you are my best friend. So imagine how challenging for me it is to pity Tyler."

How could she have forgotten Bonnie's glacial silence and stare? It had been so hard for Caroline to see herself through the witch's eyes, to feel the loathing that had probably been brewing inside her own spirit. She imagined Tyler going through the same emotions. It didn't feel right. It was wrong to think that Klaus could have given him any comfort, as if the Hybrid Lord had some sort of hidden compassionate side nobody had heard of.

"I'll try." Bonnie said with a helpful smile. "I know you care about him."

"Thanks." Caroline inspired deeply, feeling a little calmer. "So…I know you're probably freaking out about this whole thing. I know I am. You haven't said anything about Klaus and it worries me. Just spit it out, I want to hear it all."

Bonnie looked at her long. She crossed her legs and straightened her back. This did not look good.

"I noticed you were smiling at him on the porch. And he was smiling at you. That troubled me Caroline because I felt…I felt like there was an understanding between the two of you. It's like you two have interacted enough to be able to smile at each other. Privately that is. That shouldn't be happening, the smiling. You two shouldn't have reached a state where smiling was even possible or allowed. He's a hybrid. A _master. _He'll kill you without a pinch of remorse if he wanted."

Caroline couldn't help but agree as Bonnie was voicing exactly what has been troubling her this whole week. And yet, a part of her wanted to disagree. Nonetheless, she was not going to voice her opinion, not when Bonnie stared at her with her piercing eyes.

"I wasn't the one who wanted that. He keeps popping up here and there like weed. I didn't even want to talk to him on my way here but he was going to kill a man!"

"And did you let him know you didn't want anything to do with him?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Yes, I was grumpy the whole time. I asked him why he was bothering, especially after the almost kiss- "

"Ahh that's the mistake," Bonnie said. "You shouldn't have asked. You showed interest. It was all he needed for encouragement. He'll come for more now."

Caroline gulped down the tea, feeling torn between fear and hopefulness.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose. It's so _you _to demand explanations to ease your mind. I get it, and I'm not saying that to taunt you Car. I just think that you shouldn't let your guards down. Now that we know you are not under his compulsion, I think it's safe to say that you really are attracted to him."

"No", Caroline cut her, waving her hands in panic. "I'm not. If I were, I would have welcomed the kiss. I would have jumped him. But I didn't! I was scared."

"Precisely. You were scared because you're attracted to Klaus."

Bonnie had one those smiles that seemed to express one's resignation to face an undesirable truth.

"Listen. If anything, you two could never be friends. So I don't think we should be worrying. Klaus works alone. You're Elena's friend and so he knows there can be nothing. What's even better, you know he's a psychopath. There is too many barriers keeping you apart that this conversation seems useless. All we need to be discussing is to find a way to make the message clear to Klaus. He needs to know you don't want anything to do with him. Right?"

Her eyes must have shown quite the opposite of that statement because Bonnie was not convinced by her nod.

"We need to be clear Caroline. You can't let things run smoothly. It needs to be stopped. He wanted you and Tyler to be back. Fine. And you want Tyler to change. You want to help him. So do it! You love Tyler! I know you do because you're the only one who cares about him now. Not even Matt can be bothered about him. So devote yourself to Tyler. That should take Klaus and the bizarre desires out of your mind."

They both laughed at the end.

"You think I'm just being horny, don't you?" Caroline asked while throwing some wet tea leaves towards her.

"It seems like it. You haven't had some in a while and Klaus just happens to be a handsome, British-accent tongued bad boy walking around with nothing else to do but bother you. Never mind that he has killed and butchered, he will do anyways!"

"I keep thinking that there has to be more. And yes, before you say it, it's wrong and I shouldn't even come close to any ideas like that. But, there must be a reason why he is wasting his time with me!"

"What can I say? He's probably just as horny as you are. If not more."

For a millisecond, Caroline saw herself enveloped in his powerful arms, skin against skin. It felt terrible and wonderful at the same time.

"Don't even begin to fathom it." Bonnie said, returning to a more serious tone. "I am not laughing now. It can't go on. You love Tyler. Klaus will never be loved by anyone, and it surely won't fall on you to accept the challenge."

It was easy to agree with Bonnie, mainly because she was right. It was probably one of her witch gifts. Bonnie always had the answers to anything and mainly, she had the power to firmly stand upright by her morals. She had never known bloodlust and will never know what heightened desires felt like. Yet, her advices were entirely just. Whatever weird power struggle game was going on between her and Klaus had to be stopped short. It would serve no purpose to think that it would lead anywhere. In any case, Caroline had never thought it would even though she might have _wanted _it.

Five days passed during which Klaus had faced the same blank wall. He had tried contacting people he had known over the long years of his life in America. None of them had seen Stefan. He knew that he should have been more careful during his road trip with the Salvatore brother. Now Stefan knew exactly which places to avoid. Then again, he shouldn't have freed him of his compulsion altogether.

Rebekah was being just as unhelpful and annoying as usual, which was a good sign because that's how Klaus had always known her. He suspected her plans for Tyler must involve something he didn't approve of. Normally, he would have to threaten her out of a confession as to their nature but this time, he would let it go and keep his eyes open instead.

Tyler Lockwood had called often. From what Klaus gathered, things with Caroline were picking up. As he sat leisurely drinking glass after glass of his finest alcohol, Tyler told him of Caroline's new attitude.

"We went to that café next to The Grill yesterday." Tyler had said on Thursday evening.

Klaus deeply hoped that this time, his hybrid wouldn't go through the details of the conversations or the meals they had ordered.

Tyler's face had shown such an eagerness to share that Klaus didn't have the heart to shut him off. Besides, he was curious as to how Caroline Forbes was handling Lockwood.

"We…we kissed!" Tyler enunciated as if unsure if that information would be good news or bad news. "I didn't expect it! She just grabbed me right after I finished my steak. It wasn't the most romantic thing."

"And now, you're the picky one about romanticism? I thought that task was left to the female counterpart. Caroline is a grown girl. She knows what she wants."

He had to force himself a little so that his sarcasm did not betray the little bitterness he felt. It seems the game had to be officially over. He could not risk Tyler's loyalty.

"It was good. And weird. I mean, I almost didn't have time to swallow my last bite, so imagine."

It was painfully obvious that besides all his little romantic concerns, Tyler was still smitten by whatever had happened during their clichéd little date. Klaus was half-hearing him while he pondered over his own thoughts, observing the amber liquid as he swirled it around in his crystal glass.

"I can't believe I'm telling you all this. You're obviously fed up with my Caroline talk. I'm real sorry, bro."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the last word. It might have been just one of the many colloquial words that he had noticed were pretty abundant in today's generation. Yet, he knew what it implied. And for that, he resolved to swallow back his senseless disappointment and give Tyler a little more attention.

"I would be a fool if I spent all those hours listening to your complaints about Caroline ,without sparing a few more to hear about the joyful denouement of such an epic story."

"Yeah, well let's just forget about that. It's pretty embarrassing." Tyler winced a little before laughing. "I was just going through a bad phase. You know, a little bit like you when Rebkah wasn't talking to you."

He tore his eyes away from the fascinating crystal glass to look at his hybrid. Tyler was laying down on one of his couch, perfectly comfortable. That was quite something. Two weeks ago, he had been sitting upright afraid that if he'd get cozy, he probably wouldn't be able to stand up again. What surprised him most, was not so much of Tyler's easiness as it was his own. Never had he expected to make friends when he first set foot in this goddamned town. He had always envisioned his hybrids as subordinates, people to carry out his plans for the greater good. He had thought Tyler was going to put up quite the fight. In fact, he had even designed some safety measures (mostly involving a massive use of violence) to straighten him to his cause in case of an eventual rebellion. It was good and surprising to realize that he didn't have to carry out any of those.

Instead, he was there, drinking and being called _bro _while talking relationships with Tyler. To be certain, he wouldn't test Tyler's loyalty by telling him about his plans (or lack of plans) concerning Stefan or the creation of more hybrids. But in time, things may change.

"Talking about Rebekah." Klaus declared. "She has plans for you, apparently. I do not know of their nature but I warn you still. I'd hate for you to miss our daily little chats. They have become the highlights of my afternoons."

"You think she'll try to kill me?"

"Oh no!" He exclaimed in response. "No. I told you before. She can't, if she knows what's good for her. Besides, I don't think she has had the time to become properly attached to you so that it would justify murder. Like I said, she'll have her fun. With your body."

Tyler's eyes were as round as beads and as dark as olives. The nervousness was glazed over them. Klaus wished he could offer comfort but he'd have to be kidding himself. Whatever comforting thoughts came into his mind would come out of his mouth clad as derisive taunts.

"I don't mind." Tyler stated bravely. "I'm a Hybrid. It'll all heal and I'll be back in shape and kicking."

"That's the spirit, brother."

It was Saturday morning when Rebekah showed up again. His suite was brightly lit by the early sun. Being a stranger to sleep, he had watched the sunrise lost in thoughts and calculations. The sound of Mystic Falls' busy population could be heard faintly as shops and restaurants opened. It was appallingly weak considering that he had known what mornings in the great cities were like. He was living downtown but he felt no thrill, no interest in what the city life had to offer. Besides The Grill, he was certain he hadn't attempted anything else in the area. He only went there because the presence of Damon Salvatore was almost a certain fact, as if he had made the place his pilgrimage site. It was always fun to remind that Salvatore brother of all his flaws and failures.

Of course, he had also seen the movie theater the night he had his first chat with Forbes. He remembered well the movie and it surprised him because he hadn't even stayed long or even paid attention enough, for it to be possible. He could name its title and recall the predictably bad sex scene that Caroline had shied away from.

Cinemas weren't places he liked. There was too much passiveness in the people sitting around and watching. Klaus always liked to be the passive one but everybody around had to be doing something. He liked to watch them as they fought for something trivial or cried. People were fascinating. It wasn't nearly as satisfying to have actors on a screen trying to re-create what was already available to him.

"I'm going out tonight and you're coming with me." Rebekah exclaimed happily.

"I thought you hated The Grill."

She maneuvered her way towards the window. He could see she was in a good mood, very much unlike his own. He was brooding over too many things, angry and thirsty, stuck in the most relentlessly uneventful place he had ever visited.

"Oh, but I'm not talking about The Grill. I am going to a party. I can see you're bored. You don't even have the motivation to hunt anymore. That's unacceptable."

It was true. He usually liked to hunt animals and humans alike in the large forest around the town. But recently, he felt like a veil of concerns had wrapped itself heavily around his head and body, rendering him unable to master the will to do anything.

"What kind of party do you have in mind?" Klaus asked even though he was quite certain he wouldn't attend.

"The kind of party that Mystic Falls always offers. It's next to the woods. Drugs, alcohol, youngsters. I was invited by someone at school. I can't recall his name but I accepted anyways. It seems _everyone _will be there."

She eyed him suggestively.

"That should convince me quite easily. Except that it doesn't. I'm not in a mood to be festive with drunken teenagers."

"I'm not saying you would have to be festive. Just snap a few necks and drink. These parties are like blood bars for us."

There was some truth in her words. The drinks he had been having weren't nearly as satisfying as one sip of blood. Alcohol never worked on him. He only drank out of habit and although it vaguely appeased his spirits, it wasn't affecting him as much as Damon Salvatore.

"I may give it a chance. Just for the blood."

His sister's face lit up. She gave him a cheerful squeeze of the shoulder before heading to the door.

"Whatever you're planning tonight Rebekah. Be certain that I won't miss a thing."

He saw her pause at the door.

"You'll be disappointed because I am not planning anything."

He doubted her still and that was why he had to make sure to be present and attentive. The blood was only a bonus.

A quick look through his closet was enough to decide on his outfit for the night. He chose a slate-grey long-sleeved polo with a pair of dark jeans. Victims gravitated more easily around sharply-dressed bait. Furthermore, he wanted to impress even though he'd never admit it. It had nothing to do with the crowd of exasperating teenage girls who would be there. Those were disposable and entirely uninteresting but they would serve their purpose well. Indeed, he had noticed how Caroline had reacted to that intrepid girl who had given him her number.

The music was blaring from various speakers. Klaus almost felt it was disrespectful to the trees. It seemed the whole of Mystic Falls' young adult scene was gathered there. Girls and boys were huddled together, dancing haphazardly sometimes hitting a tree or tripping over a root. The only tables served to support the beer and two or three couples busy kissing. There were lamps here and there, and cheap garlands that belonged to Christmas trees or Halloween time. He was not impressed at all.

"Nothing has changed since the 80s. Same debauchery. Same cheapness to all. I don't think I can will enough power to be disappointed Rebekah."

"Don't be difficult. You're the one who decided to remain in this town."

His sister was wearing a dark green jumpsuit. It wasn't particularly revealing which surprised him. He thought Tyler's presence would encourage her to display all her assets. Rebekah's plans, if they were taking place tonight, were growing more intriguing by the minute.

From afar, he saw Damon Salvatore in his inseparable leather jacket. Their eyes crossed. Damon held his bottle towards him with a tight smile.

"That's a Damon Salvatore for you. He'd literally drink anything, even the disgusting beer they offer here."

"He has sorrows to drown brother. I'm sure you can identify with that."

"Perhaps, but I tend to believe my sorrows deserve better."

Rebekah grabbed a random boy by the arm. He was startled at first but his stupor quickly turned into delight when he realized who was holding him.

"Looks like I have found my appetizer." She whispered to him. "See you later."

She murmured something into the guy's ear, which caused him to giggle like a complete idiot, and then made for the woods.

He now stood alone. He saw appreciative glances thrown towards him. He could overhear girls and "the things they'd do to him" which only made him smile. He saw one particular girl who seemed interesting mainly because she was a little plump. He knew she'd have good blood in her just from the redness on her cheeks. He was about to go to her when he heard Tyler's voice.

"Klaus, you're here?"

He turned to face his Hybrid. And then of course, he saw her.

She was dressed in a simple floral dress that bared her shoulders. It was not short and it was not long. His eyes lingered on the little cleavage he could perceive. He thought of her collarbones and how he'd like to run his finger along their length. Just to feel it. But he stopped himself.

"Apparently I am."

Tyler slapped him on the back and started for the beer.

"Hello Caroline." He said in a disengaged tone. "Where is your witch? I should think tonight will be a good time to mess with me a little more. I fear you haven't had enough last time."

"She's not here yet. And don't worry, I'm done with you."

With that, she left him to join Tyler.

He had never allowed himself to be disappointed but this time, as he stood alone but surrounded by sights and sounds he didn't care for, it him hard. So hard that he almost felt ashamed.

**So, as you probably know, we'll have plenty of action for those two in the next chapter! I hope I'm not disappointing you guys. I'm doing my best to take into account every review and suggestion I have obtained. Thank you for following up!**

**And keep the reviews coming! I love you all!**


	9. The Dreadful Party

**Here is the promised chapter. I tried to write it as quick as possible and I hope (as always) that you like it. It's a first time for me to write Damon so I hope I got his character figured out.**

**AND OMG PEOPLE! WE GOT A KLAROLINE SCENE! AND AN AMAZING ONE BESIDES THAT! We should really congratulate each other for believing in it!**

**Our crackship is canon and absolutely nothing hurts.**

**I love reviews as usual .**

She watched Tyler playing a drinking game with a group of students who also played with the school's football team. They laughed and gargled as Tyler downed drink after drink, stopping in between to offer one to his opponent. Caroline had no idea what the game was about or whether it really was a game. There were many girls around her, all clamoring for her boyfriend. She gave them death looks but they must have been too drunk to notice.

She risked a look behind her. He wasn't there. There was no reason why he should approach her anymore. She had done as Bonnie suggested. It seemed to have worked.

Instead, Damon came to her. The girls momentarily forgot about Tyler's exploits to watch him.

"So." He said with a smile.

"Alright Damon. Take it off your chest. I know how much you dislike Tyler."

He laughed. It made her angrier.

"I wasn't going to remark on that but since you mentioned it. You do realize this boyfriend of yours is sired to the psychopath commonly-named Klaus right? Or did you fall on that pretty blond head and momentarily forgot that detail?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Damon. Now, if you mind, or even if you don't, go bother Elena with your false concerns."

He grabbed her gently by the arm. She saw that he looked genuinely worried.

"But you're wrong. I understand much more than you think. I have a brother out there who saved Klaus' life. Believe me, it's harder than having to bear with a half-wit drunk with attention."

He gave a side-look to where Tyler was. There was some friendly fighting going on punctuated by a lot of "dude" and screams. The girls were still absorbed by Damon's presence.

"I'm not saying Tyler needs to be left alone. I'm just asking you to be careful."

He looked too serious, as if he knew something. The Damon she was used to would drag her to a corner and remind her in a hiss all the reasons why she should listen to him.

"Why are you acting weird?"

He resumed his initial carefree stance.

"No reason. I think you know by now that I care a little about your welfare too."

He really did look preoccupied. She was about to ask him what was wrong but she saw Bonnie from afar.

"I need to go see Bonnie."

"Perfect, I'm coming with you." Damon replied.

There was definitely something wrong. And it didn't take long for Caroline to know what it was.

"Hello Bonnie." Damon greeted her with a sleek smile.

Bonnie returned the greeting with a cold nod of the head, as was usual whenever she encountered Damon. Yet, Caroline saw her eyes linger a little longer on him. Longer than necessary.

They stood for a few seconds, Caroline not wanting to verbally push Damon away for fear of looking suspicious. She needed to tell Bonnie that Klaus was there.

"So how long have you…" Bonnie started before she was cut short by Damon.

"You know what Bonnie. I'm sorry and I know you'll make me pay later with your aneurysms but I just can't stand here and let this farce play out."

Damon planted his hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"I know what's going on with you and Klaus. Bad, bad, _bad _idea Forbes."

Caroline looked towards Bonnie and realized the betrayal.

"You told him?" She accused. "Of all people…Wait, but I'm not surprised. Not surprised at all Bonnie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Damon interjected.

"I am sorry Caroline! You have to hear us out. I promise he's the only one who knows. I haven't told Elena or anyone else!"

Caroline tried to step away but Damon was grounding her solidly. He looked at Bonnie, as if asking her if he should release her from his grip. She nodded.

"I can't believe it Bonnie!"

"Too much complaining and not enough productivity Caroline!" Damon said with a sigh. "Just listen to Judgy here first so that I can leave this awkward circle for better prospects. Alright?"

"We have a plan, Caroline. If all that you told me is true, I think Klaus does not seem too opposed to the idea of you. That is, you _and _him. And we need that. You can be our eyes and our ears."

Caroline laughed so hard. Damon blinked in disbelief while Bonnie looked at her with uncertainty.

"I'm not doing that. You told me not so long ago to keep my distances Bonnie, and that's what I am doing. Now I don't know what _Damon _told you to make you change your mind, but it's pretty clear that you're both delusional."

"Ahh, waste of time," Damon mumbled.

"What about Tyler? If we outdo Klaus, we might find a way to kill him that actually works." Bonnie pleaded. "And then Tyler would be free."

"Yes, no more slave puppy attitude." Damon insisted as if he cared at all about Tyler.

There was some sense, Caroline thought. But she was too angry about the whole situation to agree with the two of them.

"I'm not doing it. I'm not even sure what you're asking me to do in fact."

"Stay close to Tyler. Keep Klaus even closer. Easy."

He shrugged to prove his point.

"Not a chance." Caroline stated. "I'm not whoring myself out to Klaus for information."

"Do something Bonnie. You're her friend and she obviously won't listen to me." Damon asked Bonnie. He did that thing of his with his eyes. Bonnie was not moved.

"There is nothing I can say. It's up to her."

Caroline gave the two of them a death glare and left. She heard Bonnie chiding Damon about opening his mouth too early. At that point, Caroline didn't care. She was afraid that Damon would blabber it all to Elena, who would then run to Alaric. Then at the next council meeting, or even before that, he'd run into her mother and she'll be forced to answer question after question. She almost envied Stefan for being away from this social web of theirs.

Tyler finally caught up with her. He looked so merry that she didn't want to dampen his spirits. She forced herself to smile. It was going to be just fine. Tyler was there. She leaned it to kiss him quickly. His arm circled her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"I was talking to Bonnie."

"I guess everyone's here after all. I just saw Matt. He still looks angry with me. I'm thinking Bonnie doesn't feel any different right?"

"No, she's coming around."

He smiled, visibly delighted by the idea.

"I'm glad you have come around, Care. Really."

She needed him to kiss her long and hard. She wanted to be reassured in her own feelings especially after what Damon and Bonnie told her. Instead, Tyler dragged her towards the improvised dance floor which was just the flattest piece of land around. People were already dancing, all huddled in a mass of noisy youngsters. She didn't want to go in there.

Tyler ignored her plea or perhaps he couldn't hear it over the music. She sighed knowing that he wouldn't hear that either.

He put his hands on her hips and started leading her. This wasn't so bad after all, she thought. Yet, the moment she started moving someone distinctly called Tyler.

"Come over here man. Bradley's lost it. You got to stop him."

He excused himself. She was left to stand alone in the middle of the dancers.

"Forbes?"

She turned, not recognizing the voice.

It was a young man, a stranger she had never seen.

"Yes." She answered cautiously.

"I was told to meet you."

He looked odd as if he couldn't really see her standing in front of him. She retreated slowly backwards but she was blocked by the dancers.

"By who? And why?" she asked.

He closed the gap between them in a quick movement. She saw but too late the blade of a knife being produce out of his pocket. One dancer elbowed her so that she fell forward towards the strange youth. Caroline closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain.

It didn't come. She heard a sharp scream and a sickening noise, like bones shattering.

"What's going on?" Two or three dancers asked as if coming out of a trance.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with. Just my mate here. He's had one too many a drink."

Caroline hadn't realized that she was on the ground. People stepped on her, barely stopping to apologize. He was standing close in front of her, holding the young man by the back of his shirt. The offender looked most decidedly dead.

His hand was held out. It took a few seconds to realize what the gesture meant. She hesitated, afraid of the contact. Her eyes averted his face.

She put her hand in his. His fingers immediately coiled around it, in a strong firm grasp. He pulled her up in one movement.

"You don't look hurt." He stated after visually assessing her appearance.

She wasn't sure about letting him keep her hand. He didn't seem to want to release it. It would be quite rude to snatch it away.

People had accepted his explanation without second thoughts. Caroline couldn't believe how naïve they were, or just not at all concerned.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked as soon as she got back all her senses. "You must know him. Every time something like this happens, it can be traced back to you."

He pouted, visibly amused and a little hurt by the accusation.

"Now, why would I compel someone to kill you and then jump right in the middle to save you? I know I have said that I like to be entertained but even this seems entirely foolish to me."

It was true. Furthermore, if he had wanted her dead, she'd be dead already.

"Let's get somewhere less crowded, shall we?"

She let him lead her away from the damned dance floor. Her friends weren't around which made her relax a little. It would be most inconvenient if Damon were to see her with Klaus. Holding hands on top of that. He'd think that she finally came to agree with their plan, which was entirely out of question.

They reached the beginning of the woods. Caroline forced him to stop. Klaus turned to look at her.

"You are afraid to go in there with me." He said calmly.

She knew she was afraid for the wrong reasons. It was the fear of what might happen between them. The fear of what the others would say if they were to be found out. The woods were much quieter. She could see two or three couples but they hadn't traveled far in their depth. It looked too dark to dare it.

"Can you blame me?"

It was difficult to look him in the eye.

"I don't blame you. But I hoped that saving your life would reconcile you to my company."

"Well technically, you didn't save me. I wasn't going to die from a knife attack."

He sighed, visibly exasperated.

"Fine, I didn't save you. Perhaps I should have let him have a go at you after all. Is it really hard to get a little gratitude from you?"

Klaus let go of her hand. She immediately felt more vulnerable.

He was making for the woods, still carrying the dead body with him. She kept thinking of Tyler, of going back to find him. It was the proper thing to do but she wanted to follow him.

He wasn't startled at seeing her suddenly appear by his side. Yet, she could see a smile forming itself slowly on his lips. The thought that he was pleased made her feel a little giddy.

When they were quite certain that there would be no one to bother them, Klaus dropped the body on the ground. He took the knife and examined it.

"It has the scent of vervain. Someone wanted you to suffer."

Caroline shuddered at the thought. In the dark woods, it still felt like that someone was there, lurking behind the trees and waiting to make a move. Even Klaus' proximity could not attenuate her fear.

"I am not sure what I did these past few days to deserve a little suffering." Caroline said, her voice obviously betraying what she was feeling. "That's why I was convinced it was you. You're the only one who has a reason to target me."

She could barely distinguish his features and it worried her. Not that she was normally good at reading him because that was beyond anyone's power.

"Yes, you are quite annoying at times." He replied softly. "But I'm afraid this is not me. This is my sister."

"Your sister?" she repeated almost automatically.

"She said she had plans for Tyler. You know, for the whole getting back together with you. To forgive, Rebekah needs a little bit of revenge. I told her not to target you but I should have foreseen that she would anyways. It's a family thing."

She was wordless for a while. He stood awkwardly next to the body, avoiding her looks. It was obvious he hadn't wanted her to know that he somewhat cared for her wellbeing. There was an internal debate going on inside her about whether she should challenge him on that matter or not.

Klaus threw the knife away. Caroline watched him still.

"Thank you" she finally brought herself to say.

She still couldn't see his face. Yet, the little pause in his movements told her that the words had hit home.

"For what? I didn't really save your life after all."

She laughed at that.

"That's true." She replied. "But you know for what."

He didn't reply. This time, her neurotic self took over.

"Fine" she almost screamed. "I know exactly where this is coming from."

Caroline had decided to leave him, once and for all. She had confronted him once too many times on that subject. He had never given a clear answer and she was strongly convinced that he never would. This was Klaus and she was Caroline, friend of Elena Gilbert and girlfriend of Tyler Lockwood. He had to hate her and accept her at the same time. She had to do the same. Where would feelings fit in that disarray of pre-conceived conventions? There could be no care or compassion. They had to bend to the rules and the rules clearly stated that friendship was not an option, let alone something else.

She couldn't hear him anywhere. He hadn't decided to follow her and that made her sad. Yes, Caroline allowed herself to feel sad. She allowed herself to feel all the emotions just because she knew he had cared. And that should be good enough to let one believe that may be, he wasn't so bad after all. May be there wasn't such a shame to be had in thinking of him. It was forbidden by circumstances but the guilt was gone nonetheless. Nothing would happen anyway.

She emerged from the woods at last. It seemed there were two times more people around. The late guests and party crashers had arrived. She tried to find Tyler or anybody but the crowds were too dense. She had an idea of where her boyfriend would be just by hearing the loud cheers of a group of football players around the dance floor. She wished she could join their glee and feel careless for this night. But then she remembered the man with the knife and everything became so dark and bitter.

It was Matt who found her, walking around aimlessly with a full glass in her hand. He was with Elena. They both saw that she definitely did not look too thrilled about the party. She didn't want to talk to them but she knew she had to. So Caroline plastered a smile on her face before they had time to remark on anything and asked the questions first. She had to keep them talking so they don't inquire too much about her moodiness.

"She is way out of your league." Damon Salvatore pointed out to him. "Oh but I forget, you don't even have a league. It comes with being a psychopath. It's quite a turn off for the ladies."

Of course, of all the people, the annoying girls and drunken boys, the one to come to him would be Damon. Damon and his cheap beer that is. He had been observing Caroline from afar, shielded by the crowd of the dance floor.

"And you're out of yours if you think the doppelganger will ever reciprocate the pathetic feelings you harbor inside your soul."

Damon merely smiled.

"So you don't deny that _our _Caroline is of some interest to you. It's rather fascinating. "

Klaus did not like the way Damon spoke, as if Caroline belonged to the Salvatores team. He did not like it because it was true.

"You know what's fascinating?" Klaus replied, still keeping his cool. "The fact that I could kill you right here and right now without second thought. That trumps everything, doesn't it?"

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to upset my brother, would you?" Damon replied. "With all the family caskets he's got…"

"That would be true if you were really valued by your brother. I highly doubt that is the case. Especially since he knows of your little unofficial affair with Elena Gilbert."

He was satisfied to see that Damon's smug smile had begun to falter.

"I guess I could pretend to care but I see no point in that. Do what you will with the doppelganger. As long as her safety is guaranteed, I could care less about the romantic ordeals she causes. "

"Is that some form of approval or permission? You think your judgment is worth something?" Damon replied defensively.

"There was a time where you and I weren't so different. Remember that before you get on your high horse. I can't take any of you Salvatores seriously. Your morals have been flickering since the beginning of your Vampire existence. I have seen Stefan the Ripper and I have known of your impulsive actions. You may want to take the path to redemption or Elena's heart because that seems to mean the same to you. Good for you. I would rather choose the position of power."

Caroline was with that blond guy again. He had stopped to talk to her about the party no doubt. The doppelganger was with him.

Damon was still talking and it bothered Klaus because he was no longer at peace in his thoughts.

"If there was such a thing as redemption for us, then be certain that you're not safe from it either." Damon said. "And then, when it comes and hits you hard, who would be left to be the villain?"

"Plenty of those around, Salvatore. I just happen to state my motives obviously enough for you to understand. Others are not so open."

"We should be thankful for that. We should drink to your health." Damon slurred.

"Come on now Damon," Klaus replied. "You don't need that to be drinking."

He motioned towards Damon's plastic cup.

"You're right."

"So any idea where your brother might be?"

Damon snorted in derision. It had been worth a try.

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew. I have got issues to resolve with him too but that doesn't mean I'll be handing him to you on a silver plate."

"How brotherly of you."

He inclined his head, a sign that he was about to leave him standing there with his beer. Damon only smiled. That was what he knew best, smiling. Klaus could not imagine him without his smirk.

He was frustrated because of everything. Rebekah had gone against him after all and only the Lord knew what she'd do to Tyler. But mainly, he was angry because he was powerless. How could he admit that he cared to her? Never mind that she had wanted to hear it. He could not utter it. It was so unlike him to care, to want to kiss, to have all these feelings that Stefan Salvatore had fought for. Who was she but another blonde girl in a million?

Yet, he would get it out of his mind. Tonight. He would tell it all and he would kiss her. It would suffice to end things. She had recoiled from a kiss during their encounter at his suite. He saw no reason why it would be different this time.

Or maybe he wouldn't. At this point, Klaus was not sure of anything. He just had to see her. Nobody else was worth his time, not even his hybrid.

Some girls tried to get him to dance but he shook them off. He had tried being gentle but from the cry he barely heard, he deduced one of them must probably have a broken arm by then. He didn't feel guilty especially since he had lost Caroline from his sight.

He looked out for Rebekah because he could not afford to be seen leaving. He was certain that his sister's reaction to seeing a safe and whole Caroline would trigger a bigger rage. Failure was not an option to Rebekah and she had probably learned that from him.

Klaus saw her leave in her car. Tyler was not with her. It was so typical of her to pull that move. Her neurotic self required some time alone. He was only surprised that the witch was not with her. From what he had gathered, she had seemed like Caroline's trusted confidante.

But being a vampire and knowing Caroline's destination were enough. He ran through the deserted suburbia, through the empty desolate streets. He could arrive before her.

And he did.

His first instinct was to verify whether the sheriff was home or not. The mother's presence would be a great impediment to his plans although if he had to admit it, _he _was the greatest impediment of all.

She was not anywhere around. The house was dark and so was the neighborhood. He tried to guess which window was her room's. He had never set foot in there and probably never would. Caroline was not an idiot. She may be a neurotic, emotional vampire teen but his notoriety would follow him anywhere he went. She'd be crazy to invite him in.

There was nothing but stormy thoughts left to him as he waited. He walked around the house, trying to determine where to stand, what to say, how to look. He has never done that before. It was both thrilling and nerve-wracking . Whichever way this was going to end, he knew it would be worth it because he had seen everything in life but that. He had yet to know what it felt to care for someone who was not family. He had to know what it was to kiss that someone.

Her car arrived at last. He stood frigid. Caroline didn't see him at first. She looked evidently preoccupied by the events at the party. He had to talk first because that was how he would keep the upper hand. He didn't want to be asked questions or to see her frown at him like he had no right to be there.

"I see you did not commit anything stupid." He said to her.

She stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked. "You shouldn't follow someone who obviously wants nothing to do with you."

Her voice got harsher, almost cold. He had always liked it when she took control of her anger like that.

"I thought Rebekah might have taken a go at you." He lied.

"Well no, I'm fine. Thanks for not caring."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Not caring? I don't know but my being here indicates the opposite."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. Exasperation transpired from the sigh she let out of her pretty mouth.

"I'm not having this conversation, or any conversation with you. I'm going inside where you sure as hell won't be able to follow me."

"You know it Caroline," he said in a tone he couldn't recognize on himself. "Is it necessary for me to say it? Do you need the particular words to be out? Because I can guarantee that it might be ugly, that you might hate yourself for wanting it out in the open."

She stood watching him, the keys of her car still dangling from her hand.

"I don't want you to say it." Caroline said in small voice. "I guess I want to know for sure. Like…I don't want it to be ambiguous whether all this saving me or flirting and weird smiles I never saw bestowed on anyone else are just pure entertainment for you. It keeps me awake at night."

"It keeps me awake too." He replied.

She chuckled.

"You never sleep Klaus."

He was glad she was smiling again.

"I think you get the point, darling."

"You know how I feel about you calling me that." She said.

He took a step towards, cautiously watching for her reaction. Her hands had started nervously playing with the keys. She was anticipating something.

"Is it because you are not sure whether I mean it or not?" he asked jokingly.

"Precisely."

"Because I do mean it. I always did."

He watched for her reaction and prepared himself to see her back away. She didn't. He was not certain as to how to interpret the emotions on her face.

"I thought you might," she uttered shyly. "But then, I realized that you were Klaus and that might have been one of your tricks to charm your victims."

It was encouraging to see her still there. Nervously fidgeting, yes, but still there.

"But that is perfectly right. I _was _trying to charm you. In fact, I still am." He admitted with confidence.

"Well, it's obviously not working." She said with a smile. "As you can see, I'm obviously not standing here hoping for you to make a move."

It took him a mere second to reach her side. He could see her chest heaving beautifully in expectation. Her eyes were fixed on his, asking questions he knew he could never answer. He took one of her hand, releasing its fingers from the endless twisting and coiling. This time, she held it with strength.

"Is that good enough for a move?" He whispered into her ear.

"No. Not at all."

Her words came out too soft, as if she didn't want to disturb the intimacy that was enclosed in the small space separating them.

He breathed into her blonde hair, inhaling the scent that made her who she was. It was sweet and powerful in its own way, like almonds and cherries. He let the tip of his nose descend towards the beginning of her throat. She gasped.

"What are you doing exactly?" She inquired, sounding a little impatient.

"Making a move, love. Exploring a little what I have longed to know for a while."

He let go of her hand so that he could position both of his on her hips. He felt her own hands on his arms, climbing their length to reach his shoulders. It was unexpectedly delightful and it reminded him of why she was such a fascination. Her shyness was gone and instead, there was this determined young girl, who knew what she wanted. He had caught glimpses of her once or twice and those were the moments that had fueled his interest. Now, to see _that _Caroline Forbes embracing him was glorious. It was as if he had fulfilled something in that long, challenging existence of his.

Caroline from her part, was not conflicted anymore. She had wanted this for quite a while and it was useless to pretend otherwise. He had expressed what she had wanted to hear in the best way that he could. It had been enough. Coming from Klaus' mouth, she knew that it must have been difficult to voice that he liked her a tiny bit. It was fine because she found it difficult to admit that she liked him too.

His hands on her hips weren't gentle but that was exhilarating. With Matt, she had known enough gentleness and Tyler's passion wasn't quite like Klaus'. His threatening edge was never lost but that was what made it different. She pushed him a little closer, using her anchor on his powerful shoulders. His lips finally landed on her throat, sending lustful waves throughout her body. He moved them slowly up towards her ear, trailing velvety kisses on his way.

"Are you enjoying the exploration?" Caroline asked, trying to sound seductive. She was afraid her sentence would come out as a squeal. She didn't want to squeal in front of the Hybrid Lord.

He didn't answer right away. Klaus lifted her up and carried her towards the car where he sat her on its front. He looked serious about this whole thing. She began to wonder whether he was enjoying it or not.

At last, he stopped to look her right into the eyes.

"I am Caroline. What is there not to enjoy?" he replied, his voice raspy. "I have been watching you with Tyler, wishing I were the one to caress those shoulders."

He did accordingly, leaving them completely electrified.

"I want you to kiss me." Caroline said. "You know where."

She slid her hands up to his neck.

The time of a heartbeat slipped past them and suddenly, their lips met in a tempestuous manner. She couldn't tell whether she had pulled him to her or whether he had pulled her to him. All she knew was that his lips on hers were everything that their fine, luscious appearance had promised. They moved in a frantic manner, mimicking her own, in a need to drink her in. He tasted a little like blood and a lot like power. She bit his lower lip and he let out a sigh of content.

He moved his hand to her thighs, brushing up their length, disregarding entirely the skirt of her floral dress. His fingers traced frenzied patterns and she edged closer to him so that they would reach where she really wanted them to be.

Their kissing was clumsy, although she had never felt that much lust in a long time. It was as if they didn't know how to handle themselves. Klaus tore himself away from her, as if he thought the same.

"I apologize if it's awkward." He said to her with genuine concern. "I am not the most accomplished person when it comes to this sort of thing."

"You're doing fine," Caroline replied encouragingly. "I think it's the sexual tension. It's too powerful."

"Even for someone like me. We'll have to live with it love."

He resumed the kissing, laying her down roughly on top of the car. She crossed her legs around his body. Their chests brushed each other as he moved to steady himself on his elbows. She was sorry his hands had left her legs.

She heard him whisper her name into her mouth, in that low seductive tone of his. Her hands were running through his hair in self-satisfying movements. It was a splendid feeling to hold Klaus, to _kiss _Klaus. It was all kinds of wrong but also all kinds of right. Tyler was the last thing on her mind and so were Damon and Bonnie and Elena. All that mattered was his hands on her body, her name on his lips, his eyes looking at her like _she _was the master.

"I'm supposed to hate you." She panted.

"As I am." He replied before shutting her up with his lips. They were relentless, almost pitiless on hers.

She teased him with one of her legs, letting it brush against his in a slow manner. He extended one arm towards it to position it firmly on the low of his back. She knew where this was going and she felt how much he was ready. His lips found solace on her collarbone, his tongue licking its length sensuously. She whimpered a little at the feeling.

'I've wanted to do that too for a while." He whispered against her skin.

Caroline was about to tell him that she had wanted to do many things to him, things she had dreamed about incessantly since their encounter in the cinema. But she was cut short by the sound of her name. Klaus immediately stood up, taking her with him in his movement.

They both saw Tyler, eyeing them as if he couldn't even fathom that what he had seen was true. She immediately readjusted the straps of her dress and smoothed the skirt. It was too late anyway and all those actions only made it look worse.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler screamed. "Did you just rape my girlfriend?"

There was another person at the scene, someone who was overlooking with a small satisfied smile on her face. It was Rebekah.

"DID YOU?" Tyler repeated in a rage.

Caroline nervously looked towards Klaus, who stood in front of her. She didn't need to be shielded. Tyler must be thinking that Klaus had compelled her. He needed to know the truth for she could not let Klaus handle this. It would only end up in blood and battle and she was already feeling guilty enough.

Caroline stepped forward, pushing Klaus behind her. The tears in her eyes threatened to come out at any moment. She could see Tyler's disappointment. He had been so happy to be with her.

That's why she owed him the truth.

**Alright, I leave you here guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I always pictured Klaus as a sort of insecure lover mainly because he hasn't had much practice or interest in his existence (because he is too busy carrying on his master plan). Obviously I have no idea what goes on in the books so maybe it's different.**

**I hoped you like the action between those two. It took time for me to find a right way to get them there but I finally did. Let me know if you liked it or not! Hopefully it will make up for the probable lack of Klaroline in tomorrow's episode (how cruel from the writers!)!**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. As I've said, it helps me hold faith in this story.**


	10. Torn

**Hey you all! I hope you're doing well. Thanks for all the subscriptions to this story. I am really happy about that especially since the recent abundance of Klaroline fics makes mine look like one in a million **

**So this is the chapter. Reviews are always welcome! I tried to incorporate some suggestions I have received in the comments. Let me know if I didn't disappoint (or if I did and why).**

"Tyler" Caroline commanded.

His rage was almost palpable and his eyes could not leave Klaus' person. He looked like he was about to turn into a werewolf, the same anger and pain diffusing from his body. For a moment, Caroline feared for herself.

"TYLER!" she tried a second time.

Klaus was still behind her, his hand brushing her lower back securely.

This time, Tyler turned to her.

"He didn't compel me." Caroline stated in a breath. "I'm sorry and you can call me a cheating whore, because it's what I am now."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, because for one moment Tyler's expression showed everything that she feared to see. It was pain and betrayal, infinitely more hurtful than any form of violence she had ever faced. But then, it changed back to the anger and resentment of the beginning.

"How would you know? You might be under compulsion right now! Caroline, this is Klaus! I might have forgotten it these past weeks but now I know. I truly know what he is."

She felt Klaus' move behind her. This was not good.

"No," she pleaded. "I know I'm not Tyler. Believe me, I have questioned it myself so many times. I thought I must have been compelled. But I'm not. It is real."

The weight of the implications of this _thing _going on with Klaus finally sank in. This was big, reckless and pointless. It was going to hurt people. It already did. But there was no going back.

"I don't believe it," Tyler snarled. "He's full of shit. You're full of SHIT Klaus, that's what you are. I thought we were friends or _mates _or whatever the hell this was,but I could never, not after this! Fuck you! You hear me? FUCK YOU!"

"I have to compel him Caroline." Klaus said to her calmly. "There is no other way."

She had been against compulsion since the day she realized how Damon had treated her. Bonnie adopted the same views and she knew her friend would approve of letting Tyler think for himself. Elena would suggest compulsion right away but she just realized that Elena's plans often backfired. How would she be able to look at Tyler, knowing that he had seen something that he hadn't been able to comprehend?

"Oh, don't you dare." Tyler threatened. "Don't you dare compel me."

It was obvious that Tyler knew he could do nothing to prevent Klaus' compulsion. At that moment, Rebekah stepped in.

"My brother won't be able to compel you if you leave Tyler." She said with a calm smile that contrasted with everyone else's expressions.

Klaus stepped forward. Caroline didn't understand what she meant.

"Leave now, Tyler. Get away from him and you won't have to answer to his fancy anymore. Stay hidden and you'll be free to think of revenge. Remain here and you'll wake up tomorrow singing to the birds, having no memory of this."

Tyler looked at her, slowly realizing the truth of her words. Rebekah surveyed Klaus' movements. Caroline could feel he was ready to strike.

"LEAVE NOW!" Rebekah ordered him at the exact moment where Klaus had decided to lunge forward.

Caroline saw Tyler's swift escape, his silhouette moving fast away from her house, away from her street to God knows where. Rebekah had blocked Klaus' attack by placing herself in front of him. Klaus had her pinned to the ground. His eyes had turned yellow in his rage and he was a few centimeters away from ripping her throat to shreds.

"Why?" she heard him growl with spite.

Caroline approached them. She had never liked Rebekah, mainly because she had been jealous of her. The girl had never been friendly towards Caroline, knowing exactly how to exploit her weaknesses to her advantage. Rebekah had pride. Even if she lay a few seconds from death, the girl showed no fear or compliance. She smiled insolently at her brother who hovered menacingly over her. Caroline had to give her credit. Anyone else in that position would have died of fear already.

"You know why, Nik." Rebekah answered in a venomous tone. "Why would I target Tyler, who had been doing nothing but following the path you had set for all of us? I know you planned for me to take his fancy just so that your slut here can go back to him. Happy hybrid family that would make eh?"

Rebekah laughed. Caroline could see Klaus' chest heave in emotion. She was afraid of these two Originals, in that positions, with such intense hate burning between them. Klaus would certainly kill her soon, or injure her to the brink of death. From what she gathered from her spectator point of view, Rebekah was not going to beg him for forgiveness. She was set for anything, be it death or torture because the pleasure she had obtained from orchestrating her plan had been too good.

"I guessed that this girl wasn't just the usual acquaintance. Just from the way you sat, downing drink after drink thinking about her instead of our fucking family. It wasn't hard to see how to get back at you. You've killed mother and now I have you alone again. Because you will be alone, be sure of that brother. She won't stick around to comfort you, to _understand _you. Nobody can. You're sick and she knows it."

"You know it too, Bekah." Klaus replied, tightening his grip on her. "I can shut your mouth for eternity, and I don't mean putting you in temporary sleep."

"You hear me Forbes?" Rebekah said, ignoring her brother's threats, which was in itself quite impressive considering he looked every bit ready to do the act. "He is guilty of matricide, isn't that enough to turn you off?"

Klaus smashed her head on the ground to shut her off. Caroline immediately joined his side. She put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the strength of his trembling.

"Now you're ready for fratricide! Good. It's not like you haven't put us all into caskets before." Rebekah remarked, her voiced wavering a little due to the hit.

Klaus turned to look at Caroline for a brief instant. He was darkness itself and she backed off slightly. His eyes shone with disproportional rage. It wasn't like anyone's she had ever seen. Even Damon could not rival with that. She couldn't understand what he had wanted from her. Comfort? Reassurance? Determination? Because Caroline could give none of that. Not while she was likely to be an audience to Rebekah's death.

"Don't do it." Caroline muttered softly. "She's your sister."

He gave no indication that he had listened.

"I want you to do it," Rebekah stated with pride. "Kill me Klaus. Then kill all the others, for they will know. They will know and hate you and you'll see that what I did tonight would be nothing compared to what they'll do to you. You have no idea how bad you've got it. You should let Stefan keep the coffins while you're at it, because that family will refuse you. They will _despise _you."

_He did kill his mother after all. _Caroline had known that but it had never really impacted her because she wasn't an Original. The thought of Rebekah, Elijah and all the others having had a family was strange, almost unthinkable. She had always imagined them as they are: powerful, ruthless and incredibly strong. A mother had never been part of the equation, let alone the image of them being young and innocent, having memories of such moments. Yet now, she began to see that nothing was ever black or white. Rebekah's grief, although hidden under her own prideful anger, was clear.

But Rebekah wasn't the only one who showed grief. Caroline caught a brief glimpse of Klaus' face as he moved to increase his control over his sister's movements. He looked devastated for a moment, almost lost in his own concerns.

"What are you waiting for?" Rebekah taunted.

"I cannot kill you." Klaus said, "And you're too damn lucky that I haven't been carrying a dagger with me. But I want you to know…I never meant to hurt any of you."

Klaus released her. He slowly stood up. His posture hadn't resumed its powerful stance. Instead, his shoulders drooped a little displaying a hint of defeat. It was hard not to feel pity for him in that moment, especially since Caroline had always seen Klaus as the grand, terrifying man he was.

Rebekah stared at him for a long time. There was no relief at being released, nor satisfaction at seeing her brother in such a downcast mood.

Caroline was torn between approaching Klaus and staying right where she was. She didn't want to disturb the already dangerously electric atmosphere that had built itself between the siblings. Her mother would be home soon and what a spectacle it would be for her to see two Originals in front of her house. It was not like Caroline could even have a good enough explanation for any of the two being there. One had come to kiss her while the other had come for revenge. None of these two motives would be good enough to dissuade her mother from freaking the hell out.

Rebekah finally stood up. Caroline apprehended what was going to happen next. To her surprise, nothing happened. Rebekah cast one last look towards her brother, the same indecipherable one with which she had been staring at him, and then left.

Caroline was alone with Klaus.

He refused to face her, stubbornly standing at a reasonable distance. There was no comfort she could give because part of her still believed that he had deserved this. Part of her, a large one, knew that she wouldn't understand any of Klaus' past ordeals because she didn't want to. He might care for her in his own way, but that never excluded him from what he was: Klaus the selfish murderer.

Yet, Caroline had always been sensible, perhaps more than Elena. And she recognized it fully at that moment because if she could feel sorry for the man who had killed Jenna and tortured her friends, then she must have a great deal of compassion in her.

"The cards are on the table." Klaus finally said in a broken voice.

She was startled to hear him speak because she had been planning some sort of comforting sentence in her head. The neighborhood was still calm despite all the screaming that had taken place. She looked towards her room where her safe bed was. She wanted nothing more than to have never been involved in any of that. Not just Klaus, but the whole Vampire idea.

"I did not kill her because I saw nothing profitable from the act." He continued. "I am cold-blooded to be honest. It's a known fact."

'You weren't that cold-blooded when you kissed me." Caroline replied in hope to ease the atmosphere. "I'm sure it indicates that you have it in you…"

"Have it in me?" He mocked. "I'm not looking for comfort or hope, Caroline. What I have in me, is the instinct to kill without second thought, without remorse. That I am sure of. I can't be a lover. I can't take you out for an all American date experience. I can touch you in the best way that I know but I can't inspire affection. I'm certain you're aware of that."

He turned to look at her. There was a small glimmer of expectation in his eyes, as if he wanted her to contest his words.

"I am" Caroline replied.

It was hard to decide how to feel. There was a part of her that would always hate and fear this man. There was no making excuse for him. He had chosen his path. Yet, he had admitted to caring for her, as unbelievable as that may sound. It had taken less for Caroline in the past to feel compassionate towards someone. And God did she feel miserable for him! It wasn't something she could help. She had kissed Klaus the glorious, unattainable master not so long ago but now, in front of her modest home, there was only a shadow of that man. It didn't feel right.

"I think that what's happened now is pretty much indicative of what this thing between us will look like." She continued. "It's not like I expected it to be great. You know, the whole Valentine's day thing and holding hands…or worse! Double dates!"

"The beautiful carnage that would ensue! Especially if there is a Salvatore involved." Klaus said with a half-smile.

"I'm not crazy enough to bring any of the two to a double date with you!" she exclaimed.

"But you are crazy enough to continue seeing me?"

His voice was a rasp murmur. He no longer stood still, taking aimless steps around the yard, avoiding her proximity. God, why was he so unclear about everything? He had just told her about the monumental reasons why they couldn't be together as if being _together _meant something for the two of them. Now, he sounded so hopeful, that is, if she had interpreted his behavior as hopefulness rather than something else.

"If you're crazy enough to continue seeing me." Caroline replied.

She waited for his reaction. That was the thing with Klaus; he was a great talker when interacting with people he disliked. He had a ready tongue with insults and remarks whenever there was banter involved. It was something she had become used to over the past few weeks considering that their encounters had consisted mainly in verbal confrontations. She had thought that he had been at his most attractive while throwing back flirtatious and simultaneously threatening remarks to her. It had been downright impossible to imagine him this silent.

And this silent, confused Klaus was a poignant sight.

"Shall I be crazy then?" He finally asked. "Because when your friends know of this, there can be only two courses. You will either be shunned or convinced to turn against me, and the latter sounds the more probable."

"They have already asked me to."

Klaus stopped his meandering.

"And?" He uttered.

"I said I didn't want to. I mean...I didn't want to spy on you. It is dangerous and I'm a terrible liar." She stopped to laugh nervously. "But I think I also knew that I wouldn't feel right doing it."

"I can almost say that I am touched."

But he didn't have to say it. Any fool could have guessed it.

"You are the only one left," He said. "I can compel people around but it is not the same. Their absent-mindedness reminds me…Oh well, it's not important. My point is that I have no family. I have lost my only hybrid. He was a friend but he will never be again. When we meet again, I will have to compel him or else there would be death between us. It would never be the same."

Caroline walked up to him while he stubbornly looked avoided her look.

"You're the only decent company I have left." Klaus continued. "I can't even believe that I have not compelled you. Anyone else would have fled my presence like the plague."

"Silly me! I should probably give that idea some thought. I think I will retreat to my house where…"

Caroline had made to move past him to climb the small stairs leading to her house. She was stopped by Klaus, who had grabbed her arm as she passed him by. He clung to her with power, the desperate kind. He pulled her towards him in one movement.

"I wasn't really going to leave." She whispered with emotion because she could see the dark, infinite hurt in his eyes.

Her hand instinctively reached his face where it stroked gently his cheek. Klaus closed his eyes, looking like an infant drifting away into sweet sleep. Did her touch really have that much power?

His eyes re-opened to find hers waiting.

"I need to tell you that the choice is here. I can compel you to forget this, all of it. You will forget about me. Forget about that dreadful encounter at the cinema where I threatened to compel you. Because ignorance is bliss Forbes. When Tyler comes back for me, he'll be right. I am the villain, no matter what you think or say. "

"You can't. I said I want this." Caroline exclaimed.

She started tearing up again like the idiot that she was. Any talk of being compelled always brought her to the time where she had been Caroline the dumb blonde, Damon's puppy.

"I won't do it, darling" He said and this time, the word came out right. He didn't say it to annoy her, or to flirt with her. "Not if you don't want to. The Lord knows how much I'd rather have you for mine. I have always been selfish. But it wouldn't feel right this time. You're too interesting to compel away."

"Thanks." She said, trying to conceal her anguish with her characteristic nervous laugh.

"Is there some issue between you and compulsion? I have noticed how worked up you get when I suggest it. I grant you the first time, I did act a little too threatening because I am not used to people being stubborn. "

"It's a long story." Caroline tried to wave it off.

"One that I'd like to know, if you please."

She could see he was slowly getting back to his cocky self.

"Well, basically, Damon did to me what Tyler accused you of."

Klaus was momentarily short of a reply. Then she could see a cocktail of emotions battling to take the sole control of his face. It looked like anger had won over.

"Just when I thought I couldn't despise the guy more." He said between his teeth.

"Don't worry. I took care of him as soon as I became a vampire."

He smiled that seductive "I know what you mean" smile of his. Caroline now admitted to herself that she did like it whereas before, she had always been annoyed by it. It made Klaus look so ridiculously childish that she couldn't help but join in.

"I am convinced you did." Klaus said. "I have tasted a little of what you're capable of doing back in The Grill's corridor."

"So?" she asked.

"I suppose that I won't compel you after all. I still give you two weeks to decide, just in case you remember how much of a cold-blooded bastard I can be."

"My answer won't change in fourteen days Klaus. I think that your cold-bloodedness would take much more than a week to forget. Even more than a century."

Caroline didn't know how wrong she was. She didn't know that alliances were to be made between unlikely individuals, alliances that would force them to choose differently. When two Vampires and a Hybrid who share a common enemy meet, there can be no shades of grey. You're either Klaus' friend or his mortal enemy and unfortunately for Caroline, she was a little bit of both.

**Alrighty, so that took time! Sorry about that! I hope you liked it. So, the next two weeks in the story are going to be narrated day by day so we get to see how Klaus and Caroline deal with this new "continue to see each other" thing. It's going to be fun to write for me and then, obviously, we're going to get some action and that might mean the doom of this couple (or not?).**

**So please, review and keep me hopeful about this **


	11. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, no characters, nothing.**

**Guys I'm back! SORRY! I feel horrible but I hope this chapter will fulfill you for a while! Writing Klaus in love is a bit of a challenge but I hope I lived up to it! **

**Reviews are always welcome darlings! And thanks for keeping up with this story.**

He had left Caroline in a hurry due to the fact that her mother had arrived. They just had the time to agree to keep their seeing each other a secret from everyone else.

Going back to his suite had never felt so dreadful. Before that night, Klaus had had no sense of abandonment. The largeness of the space would sometimes be filled with a bored Rebekah lounging on the sofa or a talkative Tyler, drinking his alcohol and filling the void with words of high school drama. Indeed, that was how he had learned about Caroline, her whims and aspirations. At the time, he had only listened with amusement, marveling at the fact that a mere girl could turn his first hybrid into a babbling idiot.

Now he could understand every single one of Tyler's words.

He meandered around the kitchen overhearing only silence from Rebekah's own suite. She had left him and he knew that he had deserved it. But he feared for what would come next. He had no idea where Stefan was and he began to panic.

He did something that he had never done before.

Klaus laid himself down on the couch, the way Rebekah used to always do, and closed his eyes. He believed that sleep would come eventually, especially if he tried to focus on good thoughts. And so he thought of Caroline.

**Saturday**

He opened his eyes to a grey day. He wasn't sure if he had actually slept and dreamt about Caroline or if he had spent the whole night thinking about her with his eyes closed. In any case, he felt almost euphoric. The bitterness from the previous days was gone. There was no more uncertainty about his own interest in her. Klaus never felt any emotion in half. He was quite smitten by Caroline.

He was too entrapped in the joy of having Caroline stand by his side that he never cared to bother doubting her. He had had enough of doubting in his life. From his brothers to Stefan, Klaus had never given his trust entirely to anyone. And what choice did he have? He would not allow himself to be alone once again.

He fixed himself a glass of his finest drink while he observed Mystic Falls from his high-perched position. Klaus briefly thought about Caroline waking up in her room. He wondered if she was giving thought to this situation, to _him. _Perhaps, she might have not been able to sleep at all. It would be no surprise. She did kiss him after all, the man who had tortured and killed the people she cared for. Her ex-boyfriend, his only hybrid, was gone with his psychopathic sister. She still loved Tyler and that was a stinging thought. What was he compared to Tyler? Nothing but the cause of his woes, the cause of everyone's woes. If only someone would understand his own.

Would she come to see him like that time where he had happened upon her, waiting for him? He remembered some feelings he hadn't cared to pay attention to at that time. It had been the unfamiliar jump of the heart, barely perceptible to someone as hardened as himself. Her silhouette against the darkness of the corridor, the way she stepped forward revealing herself in confidence almost as if she were unaware of the fact that she had to fear him… Everything Caroline Forbes did was always delectable. Klaus had been pleased to see that it was not Rebekah but her.

He sighed into his glass as he remembered the feel of her skin. For once, he had enjoyed something that did not involve violence or blood. It had been soft, like the velvet he used to wear a few centuries ago, gliding under his fingers in harmony with their own movements.

He stopped his thoughts from reaching forbidden, probably unattainable places. He knew not whether Caroline was truly ready to delve into this so it was better to wait for her. He forbade himself to look for her, at least not for the next three days. If she decided to come, he'll know where they stand.

Saturdays for Caroline had always been the days where she gets all her schoolwork done. She had her books out on her desk, her pencil ready and her calculator set next to her notebook. The only thing missing was concentration. She had hoped that the overwhelming amount of schoolwork she had would distract her from…well everything that had happened yesterday. Her mother had left early, as usual which was good because she was exempted from having to hide her concerns from her. Bonnie had called a few times but Caroline could not answer. She was still mad that her friend had spilled her preoccupations to Damon. Bonnie would have to wait a while before Caroline got around to forgiving her.

Besides, Caroline was afraid of Bonnie's perspicacious mind. She knew that if the witch took one look at her, she would probably figure it all out. It was already bad enough to have to find a way to explain Tyler's absence when he will fail to show up to school the next week. Everyone would be asking her about him and no one else. She wasn't ready to face their puzzled faces, nor to be reminded of Tyler's disappointment.

It was three in the afternoon and she had only managed to scribble some mathematical formulas down, formulas that she could not understand anyways. She was going to fail so hard. It was then that someone decided to ring her doorbell. Caroline immediately stood up, her heart beating like a drum. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how unkempt her hair looked. Her hands immediately shot up to try to rearrange it into something a little less frightening. She applied a light pink gloss on her lips and hopped down the stairs. What if it was him? Part of her wanted to avoid him because she was still afraid of everything that he was, everything that he's done. Yet, from the way she had jumped up, as if the sight of him would make her monotone Saturday light up in colors, she knew that she was somehow excited.

She slowly opened the door, revealing Matt Donovan standing in front of her. Caroline tried to control her disappointment as her eyes landed on his straight blond hair, wishing it had been the curly mane that she had come to like so much. He smiled at her.

"You left so early yesterday," Matt said. "I thought you looked a little bit sad. You still do."

Matt slipped inside the house. She closed the door. Unsure of whether she wanted him there or not, she followed as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"So what happened? Did you and Tyler already get into a fight?"

Images of Tyler's angry face immediately came to her mind.

"Sort of. I don't really want to talk about it."

They sat at the table. An uncertain sun was peeking among the heavy clouds.

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out, whatever it is."

Caroline kept her eyes on the border of the wooden table, reluctant to look at him.

"I'm not who I used to be Matt." She admitted in a small voice.

"I know that Care. Believe me! It took me a while to accept it but I've come around. I'm sure you'll be able to get past Tyler's new self."

"No, I don't mean that. I mean me, as a person. Not as a Vampire. I'm not the same. I don't want the same things I used to like."

Matt was confused for a moment. He edged closer towards her as if he could feel her distress.

"It has everything to do with you becoming a Vampire." Matt stated gently. "You're different..stronger."

She looked up at him, trying to decipher whether it was a good thing or not.

"I mean it as a good thing!" He replied to her silent question. "I haven't seen you this confident in quite a long time. I think you're growing up and being physically more robust has made you less insecure. It's great Caroline. Don't be afraid if you find yourself wanting new things. You're not the Caroline of last year anymore. You have to accept it."

"The things I want Matt…they aren't right. They don't feel right. I want to leave and see people, places, other lives sometimes. I shouldn't. I love you all, and this town. I always did and I let foreign people and places overpower me. You do remember that I used to hate road trips right? For God's sake, I was crying the whole way that time we went to the museum in the neighboring city."

"Yeah I do!" Matt replied with a laugh. "Why were you crying anyways? We were all together. It's not like you were leaving anyone behind."

"I was!" Caroline retorted. "It's just…Well I saw my mother waving goodbye and I guess the image stayed with me during the way. I just felt scared and anxious. I was always a neurotic soul Matt."

They laughed together.

"But you're not anymore. At least, not as much as before."

Caroline wanted to believe him, just as much as she wanted to believe that Klaus' lips on hers hadn't felt so right. She wanted to be certain, not distressed. And there was nothing certain about her fate with Klaus, if she decided that there was to be one. She had told him that she wouldn't let him stand alone. Klaus had looked so downcast, so beaten and sympathy had openly burst from her heart to wrap itself around him. She wouldn't abandon Klaus. Yet, she could set limits to what their relationship would be like.

"I'm still trying to find out. I'll never stop being a neurotic, I think. It's going to be in me, deep down somewhere, waiting to resurface at the right time just to piss me off."

Like now, for example.

"Well, Caroline. If it has anything to do with Tyler, I think you've had enough time to freak out about him. Now, just calm down and decide what is the best way to solve whatever conflict you two have had."

He stood up, ready to leave.

"Anyways, my shift starts soon as you probably know. I just came to make sure you were doing well."

She walked him to the door. It was such a familiar scene. Matt felt like family to her and she wished she could tell him everything.

"I'll see you at school then!"

She watched him walk to his car realizing that he was probably the most amazing soul she had ever known.

When she closed the door, her mind went back to _him. _Klaus.

She was no stranger to being present to a person whom all her friends despised. That was how she and Tyler had started. Yet, Klaus was not Tyler. He wasn't a helpless individual caught in the middle of something too big for him to understand. Or was he?

Klaus had looked lost like an infant in a vast oppressing crowd. He wasn't entirely cold to human emotions, Caroline had felt it. Perhaps, he needed someone to help him out too.

Caroline raised her eyes to the sky.

"Really? Why does it always have to be me? Can't I just be attracted to a regular guy with no issues?"

It dawned upon her that she couldn't be with Klaus. At least, not in the way they had acted with the whole kissing on the car. She would be a companion, a friend, an ear to his pain and a distraction from it. Yet, they couldn't touch, nor kiss. Not until they have gotten used to each other.

She breathed deeply, realizing that this means that they needed to date. That would be close to impossible in Mystic Falls, with all her friends and Damon around.

**Sunday**

It was Sunday evening. Klaus sat at the Grill, waiting for Damon Salvatore who had decided to be late in order to piss him off of course. The place was the usual, crowded and animated. He drank his whisky, eyeing the people with indifference. He hoped to see her but he knew there would be no reason for her to show up here, especially since the blond guy was not working.

Damon finally chose to make his entry. He walked towards the bar with a cocky smile on his face.

"Good evening, solitary drinker." Damon greeted."Where is Rebekah tonight?"

Klaus kept a straight face but he couldn't help but notice the extra playfulness of his tone. Has Rebekah gone to Damon after all? How could he know?

"She is probably thinking of a way to split Elena's skull in half. It would make a pretty scene wouldn't it?"

Damon's smile faltered a little.

"And as far as I recall, you're as much of a solitary drinker as I am Damon. Perhaps, the difference between you and I, is that I choose to be alone while nobody really wants your company."

"I would beg to differ and point out that your hybrid master plan had everything to do with you not being alone but I will play it safe and keep my head safely anchored between my shoulders for the night."

"Good thinking."

Damon ordered his drink and sat in the high chair next to his. Klaus observed him, trying to see if he would betray any sign of their involvement with Rebekah.

"So what do you want Klaus?" Damon asked. "As much as I enjoy drinking, I'd rather do it in the comfort of my home where I would be less at risk to have my limbs torn apart."

"I am here to propose a deal." Klaus stated with confidence. "I want my family's coffins back. You want me out of this town. I also would rather be somewhere else to be quite honest. There is nothing of interest here, unless you are a fan of decade dances and period parades, which I am not."

The only interest he had was Caroline and he felt himself extremely contrived to be reduced to leave her behind if the Salvatores agree to his plan.

"If I get my coffins, I will leave Mystic Falls under the condition that I can come back every five years to collect my blood sample. That will also require the guarantee that the Doppelganger remains safe. If I come back to find her harmed or dead, I _will _kill you without a second thought. "

Damon pondered over his words.

"That sounds like a great deal. How much of Elena's blood will you sample exactly after each visit? How much is enough for you Klaus? What if you happen upon another troop of werewolves ready to be converted but Lord! It's only been two years since the last time you graced Mystic Falls with your presence! Will you wait three years before you can turn them into obedient hybrids or will you just break the contract without us knowing?"

"You have my word that I shall not break the deal."

"See, that would have reassured me if I had been dealing with your honorable brother, Elijah. But you, not so much."

"You think it pleases me to leave her in your hands where she would probably be killed in the middle of you and Stefan's fight for her insignificant love?"

Damon's jaw hardened at his words. Klaus was satisfied that he finally hit home.

"We have her safety at heart." Damon replied icily.

"Believe me when I say that she would never be safer than when she is around me. But that does not seem to please you, hence why we are discussing a deal. How long until you turn her into a Vampire? I can predict it, and if it were to happen, she will be doomed to die. I will make it my personal vendetta."

"I suppose you will leave someone to keep an eye on her. And on us too."

Klaus smiled, impressed that Damon's wit seemed to intensify by the minute.

"How else would I know that you are being true to your word?" Klaus said. "Don't worry, it won't be surveillance. In any case, it would only serve your own interest. There are other sources of danger after all, besides wolves and bats mate."

Klaus phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and checked the message.

_I can see you. Don't turn your head. We need to talk._

It was Caroline of course. He became aware of the fact that his body electrified just at the notion of her being present in the same room. He shifted position on the stool, straightening his back. It took an inhuman amount of effort to keep his eyes on Damon, whom he would rather not be looking at.

"So. Do we have a deal?" Klaus reiterated.

He tried to isolate Caroline's voice among the many of the people around.

"_What are Klaus and Damon doing together?"_

That had been Bonnie's voice, he was certain.

"_Damon said something about a deal." The doppelganger replied. "Of course, he barely bothered to inform me about it…"_

He willed Caroline to say something. Anything.

"You forget that I have yet to tell Stefan about it. And bummer, I can't seem to contact him because he hasn't left a number. You will have to wait until he decides to give me a call."

"Very well. Then I suppose I shall hear from you as soon as possible."

"_Caroline! What are you doing here?" Bonnie and Elena asked._

"_I just came to see Matt."_

"_He doesn't work on…"_

"_No I know! It's silly of me! I forgot. But then I saw you guys so I decided to say hi."_

Klaus concluded that she had come alone. He sipped at his drink, using the glass to hide the little smile that was playing on his lips.

"I see you've brought company with you." Klaus pointed out to Damon.

That was his excuse to look towards her. She stood with her friends, looking just as ravishing as he had always thought her. He could feel her nervousness from here and felt surprised that he had become so attuned to her emotional fluctuations.

"They followed me," Damon replied with a smirk. "I'm quite popular with the ladies as you have probably noticed."

Klaus wanted to punch his fist right through his mouth, unearthing all of his teeth out of his cocky smile. To even think that Caroline was included in his little remark made his blood boil.

"Self-destructiveness works for you." Klaus contented himself with this small reply.

How would he be able to talk to her? Damon didn't look like he was about to budge. Once that Salvatore took his seat at the bar, you could only hope for a tornado to come and dislodge him.

He received another text.

_I'll meet you at your apartment. Too risky here._

Klaus rejoiced at the news and yet, he would have liked to meet her around the place without anyone suspecting anything. It would have made it much more exciting.

"I need to take my leave now and leave you to your _ladies. _I'm sure you will all be rehashing this deal of mine, trying to find a loophole or some sort of way to trick me. You will have fun trying. Just remember to inform me of Stefan's thoughts on the matter."

Klaus stood up and walked towards the exit. He passed by the three girls and bowed his head as a sort of disengaged salute. His eyes went to Caroline for a second and he could see that she was frowning like the rest of them, trying to remain inconspicuous.

He walked towards the hotel, exhilarated by the thought that she had sought after him. He didn't bother to be afraid of whatever she needed to tell him.

Klaus stopped short. He felt someone trailing him and yet, there was nobody around as he had taken the back alley to cut right into the central street. He listened carefully for those light steps he had overheard. The noise had stopped. Instead of worrying about it, he decided to keep moving. Unlike his expectation, whoever was following him did not resume the task. He had a strong intuition that this was no one else but Stefan and yet, he preferred not to delve into anything.

Stefan would come to him sooner or later anyways.

The elevator to the last floor had cocktail music playing inside it. Caroline smiled, thinking that of course, Klaus would only settle for a hotel who could afford to have such futilities. When she reached his floor, she began to feel a little giddy.

Elena and Bonnie did not see through her, or if they did, they chose not to show it. It had been so hard not to look towards him, especially since they had asked her to overhear the encounter between Klaus and Damon. She had obliged, keeping herself from blushing by directing her head towards the ground, under the excuse that Klaus would be less suspicious if he happened to see them. In the end, it turned out to be quite useless anyways because Klaus knew exactly that Elena's presence was no coincidence.

She passed Rebekah's suite and wondered if its former resident would ever come back to it. When she reached Klaus' door, she stopped for a second to take a deep breath. Her hand knocked once on the ebony wood.

He opened the door smiling. She tried to look into his eyes but realized she was too shy. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like a little girl suddenly?

Klaus stepped aside to let her in but did not leave a lot of room for her to pass by without becoming hyperaware of his body. She was certain that all the blood in her body must have reached her cheeks and stagnated over there.

He was staring at her.

She made for the seat next to the large window, all the time knowing that his eyes followed her movements. When she sat down, crossing one leg over the other because that made her feel a little more powerful, she decided to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry this is so unexpected." She said, her voice wavering a little.

"Not at all. I have become used to that aspect of you." Klaus replied as he walked closer to her.

"Can you stand where you are?" She blurted out."I need you to remain there. Or else, I won't be able to finish any sentence."

He looked puzzled, almost worried.

"You've come to announce that this is a rotten idea, haven't you?" He stated.

His eyes suddenly looked away from her.

"It is." Caroline breathed heavily. "But that isn't what I came to say."

"Be done with it" Klaus whispered. "I was always expecting this speech, even when I didn't want to." 

Caroline became a little annoyed at his words, mainly because he hadn't even given her time to express herself.

"Listen Klaus, if we're going to do anything you should learn to listen to me!" She snapped a little. "And I talk a lot. So either you're going to listen or I will just get the hell out!"

This seemed to wake him up from his drift into self-pity. He cocked his head to the side, suddenly aware that what she had to say might not be so bad after all.

"Go on," he urged her while he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I have been thinking. I do that a lot. I over-think until I exhaust myself. And my friends are important to me, you know that. I can never be part of anything that may hurt them. This might just do it, or it might not. But I need to know that. And for me to know that, I need to know you. You need to know me. We can't keep kissing like forbidden lovers…I mean it's great. I am still not over it, trust me…"

"Me neither." He interrupted.

She saw his smile and naturally, she couldn't help but respond correspondingly.

"But, it's not enough. I won't feel right if I kiss you just because I'm attracted to you. We need to get to know each other. You need to woo me. I need to woo you."

"But you already do darling. You effortlessly do."

Caroline waved his compliment off but she couldn't help grinning anyways.

"We need to date, Klaus."

He looked at her as if she had suddenly gone mad.

"You do realize that taking you on a date, in this hole of a town, would guarantee that your friends know about us right? It's not feasible, not here. I have told you that I'm incapable of satisfying you in that domain. My hands are tied."

"I could care less about conventional dates. I've had enough of those with Matt and Tyler."

She stopped to clear her throat, remembering Tyler for the millionth time since he had left. Her guilt would never leave her.

"We just need to talk, whether we meet here or in the woods or anywhere. It doesn't have to be an actual clichéd date Klaus."

Klaus observed her with a delighted expression on his face.

"I could arrange for that." He stated confidently. "Now, are you done talking?"

He started moving towards her. When he reached her side, he lowered himself to her level, contemplating her neck with lustful eyes.

She instantaneously recoiled from him.

"I forgot to mention that we can't kiss or touch. Not until we're both confident in what we have."

She expected him to get angry, to disagree vehemently. Instead, he rose back to his feet and walked away towards the bar.

"It is a sound reasoning." He said with exasperation. "Just remember that when we do become confident about it, I won't leave any parcel of you in peace."

Caroline felt herself flush at his suggestion, noticing the throbbing in her center that his words had caused.

"Goodnight Klaus." She quickly said before she had a change of mind.

He only smiled at her like the wicked boy he was.

**So guys, sorry for the time taken! I hope this chapter was to your liking. Leave reviews if you're charitable enough! I will try to have the next chapter up by next week-end!**


	12. It's safer in the suite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.**

**Hi people! Hope you're doing fine, all of you! Here is my update which I hope will be satisfying. Also, the mysterious stalker is back!**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!**

Their first date would take place on Tuesday and of course, that had left a whole Monday for Caroline to be distracted about it. He had merely written her a note that he had left in her mailbox after her mother had left for work. In any case, the message had not been signed so even if the sheriff had intercepted it, she would certainly not imagine that Klaus was the one behind it.

Caroline had unfolded the parchment-like paper with care. As much as his delicate handwriting didn't come out as a surprise to her, it still made her stomach flutter agreeably. She somehow knew that even though Klaus was a murderous, ruthless prick at times, he had never lacked class.

_Tomorrow, around 8:30. Meet me in my apartment._

They had agreed that picking her up would simply not do. Her neighborhood had already been privy to one public display of; could she call it, affection? And boy did they talk. Her mother was the sheriff after all and people liked to be up in her business. Caroline had grown up being sheltered by them. Sometimes, her mother would be aware of the pranks she used to play with Matt and the girls even before she got home; things like toilet paper art pieces on front yards or egg throws on parked cars. Caroline was already lucky that apparently nobody had taken notice of what had happened on Friday. It had been a miracle, really.

School on Monday had been the usual bore, except that of course, this time, it was accompanied with guilt and excitement both fighting to take sole control of her emotional frame. The guilt had manifested itself during the lunch break, while she sat with Elena and Bonnie. They were at their usual spot outside near the basketball field where all the guys from the various sport teams gathered. That was where Tyler would have been, had he been at school. He would smile at her from afar, and sometimes steal a glance or two in her direction to make sure that she had seen whatever fabulous play he's made. Then at the end, he'd walk towards her and she'd ditch the girls to meet him halfway, welcoming him with a kiss.

On Monday though, none of that had taken place of course. Instead, she gnawed on a carrot stick staring into the distance where Tyler's teammates played around. Bonnie and Elena noticed her absent-mindedness after ten minutes of conversation during which she hadn't said a word.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I'm just not feeling cheerful today, that's all."

"Why?" Elena inquired.

They both looked at her with concern. Caroline cursed herself for having earned the reputation of being the cheery mindless blonde of the three. It sometimes seemed like she didn't have a right to feel sad because she was Caroline Forbes, and being sad was not part of her dance-planning, charity galas-going persona. Caroline had always been the one to return people's smiles when those had momentarily disappeared due to whatever worries they had.

She wanted to tell them but it would have been deadly. Bonnie would never forgive; never overlook her liaison with the villain in town. As for Elena, she would probably be shocked to death and fall lifeless on the wooden picnic table they were sitting around. Caroline doubted that they could share the excitement she was feeling, much less help her out deal with it.

Because she was excited indeed. She was excited in every sense; positively and negatively. As much as she felt guilty and depressed, her only good prospect was that date. She knew she shouldn't make a big deal about it. They had limited options after all, and it was highly probable that they would stay confined in his suite. Questions kept pouring. What if they really had nothing in common? What does one converse about with an Original Vampire? She doubted that a girl like her from this "hole of a town" as he had called it, could have anything to engage his mind.

Or, what if he was the bore? What if he was too old for her after all, that he had seen too much of the world for her to understand him? She doubted that last question. Caroline was impressed by how old Klaus was, by how much he must have experienced. It made her altogether reverent about the fact that he had taken any interest in her at all. Her mind was entirely ready to be impressed and informed. It craved it.

As she looked at Bonnie and Elena, Caroline knew that she may never receive any help from them about dating Klaus. It saddened her. They had always marveled at the guys they dated together. When Bonnie was crushing on Lionel in grade six, Caroline and Elena had spent their time trying to spot him around school so that they would make sure that Bonnie crossed his path because Bonnie was certain that he had no idea she existed. It was a tradition among them, to help each other out with their romantic issues.

When it came to her own issues, Caroline was always the one in the awkward position. At first, it had been Matt who was Elena's ex so any discussion with her was downright uncomfortable. Then Tyler, the werewolf who had to be shaded from everyone's secrets because he could have become a threat to them. And now Klaus. There really was no need to mention why ,for his case.

"It's just one of those days." Caroline replied with a small smile.

It seemed to be enough of an answer for Elena, but not Bonnie.

"Does it have anything to do with Tyler not being here today?" Her witch friend asked. "You're eyeing the jocks with nostalgia as if you haven't seen him this Friday!"

Gosh, Caroline had no idea she was being that obvious!

"A little bit." Caroline said safely.

"He asked after you at the party." Elena added. "I told him you left early. Now that I think of it, you've been looking grey ever since."

_Yeah, blame it on Klaus._

"You know what! I got it!" Elena exclaimed, raising her arm to the sky as if to receive an invisible high five.

"What do you mean?" Caroline blurted, slightly nervous that her dark-haired friend had finally become more clairvoyant. She received a look from Bonnie, the one that said that her reaction must have been disproportionate for a reason.

"You, Bonnie and of course me. Tomorrow. My house. Slumber Party."

She eyed them with excitement as if she had undiscovered an important universal truth. Caroline felt instantaneously bad.

"What?" Elena inquired after seeing her face. "I'm sick of sharing my time with Alaric. Damon is a dick most of the time. And we girls haven't had our proper hanging out in forever. What happened to the chick flicks you always brought with you Caroline? If you still have them, they're on!"

"I can't. Not tomorrow." Caroline said. "Wednesday would be good."

Unless Klaus decided to plan another date on that specific day. Normally, in her right mind, her friends would always come first. Normally, had it been Tyler or Matt, she would have ditched the guy to catch up with Bonnie and Elena. And if she had been normal, this was the very reason why she should ditch Klaus: her friends.

Caroline tried to convince herself that this had nothing to do with her being infatuated with him. This originated from a pure feeling of sympathy. He had been abandoned by his sister and his hybrid/quasi-friend and it would be downright unmerciful to cancel on him. It would send the wrong message and Klaus was the type to take everything personally.

"Oh come on!" Bonnie urged Caroline. "I have a test on Thursday. I can't afford to spend my afternoon, watching chick flicks!"

"Why do we have to do this during the week anyway?" Caroline replied. "Let's make it a Saturday instead. That way, we'll be sure to be free and we won't wake up looking like zombies in the morning to go to school."

Elena pouted.

"School weeks are boring. It would spice things up."

"It will make it worse if we go to school super tired." Caroline reasoned.

Eventually, they both saw the sense in her argument. She had tried keeping her tone light and looking them in the eyes. There were no reasons why she should be suspected of hiding something.

Tuesday had come quickly enough and had her musing about what Klaus had planned. What was the man going to do? She wondered whether he was a big romantic or not. He knew that she expected nothing conventional, perhaps a cup of coffee and a talk was what she had in mind. Yet, the more she thought about it, the sillier it sounded. Would Klaus, the powerful hybrid be willing to sit down and discuss of everything and nothing around a cup of coffee? She highly doubted it and yet, they really had little room to be creative. Knowing that Damon was out and about around Mystic Falls made it clear that nightclubs and restaurants were forbidden to them.

She had done her best to appear in a more cheerful mood next to her friends. It hadn't been that hard. The prospect of meeting Klaus later had filled her with a strange fire. It even managed to soothe any feeling of guilt, although she couldn't know how or why since this whole deal with the Original was what had created the problem with Tyler in the first place.

After her last class, Caroline promptly saluted her friends and disappeared to her car. She drove as fast as the street signs allowed her to. The sky was bright blue but it was the night that she was expecting.

**He knew someone was trailing him. **And Klaus had had centuries of experience in being trailed. Michael had been his worry for almost his whole existence. Days seldom passed without keeping all of his senses flaringly open. He had avoided deadly scenes thanks to his trained eyes, ears and nose. And this Monday, they had been put to use again.

He had walked towards the woods, leaving the dead Mystic Falls behind to muse on his date. In there, he allowed himself to be unabashedly excited. He smiled in the darkness to himself, all the while contemplating how he would have her all to himself for once with no interruption from Tyler or Bonnie or whomever of her goody-goody friends happened to be around. His steps were lighter than usual and so, he made less noise. Although he was very much enclosed in his Caroline thoughts, he had managed to hear it.

It had been a branch cracking. Then a faint crushing of leaves. He attributed it to an animal and readily welcomed the meal except that there was no trace of anything around. Caroline vanished from his mind.

"Show yourself Salvatore!" Klaus called out.

Nothing moved.

He inhaled deeply, trying to detect a scent. He knew what Stefan smelled like; a mix of old books, musk and wood. And if he caught a powerful scent of alcohol, that would be his clue that the older, foolish brother Damon was there.

Instead, he smelled neither and yet, it was not an unfamiliar smell. He only caught it for a second before it was gone with a strong breeze of cold air. This puzzled him greatly.

"Who is here?" He asked. "What business have you with me?"

He received no answer. Whoever was there was no friendly being. Friendly beings do not stalk, or at least not without revealing themselves very soon. He tried to think. Tyler Lockwood was not an expert in the art of subtlety. Rebekah was not patient enough to drag the suspense for long. It wasn't her style to keep a chase going.

He began to fear something: his brothers. What if Stefan, under some great misfortune, had undaggered one, if not all, of his siblings?

"Kol? Finn?" He whispered. "Elijah?"

He was once again answered with silence. Klaus resumed his walk, trying to lure whoever was out there in order to make more noises to betray his or her presence. He carried on walking carefully but the person must have left for he heard no more steps and detected no scent.

Klaus left the woods, feeling uneasy.

His plans had suddenly changed. The woods were no more an option.

Tuesday evening had him febrile with nervousness and anticipation. He had taken great care in choosing his outfit, realizing that he was sorry his wardrobe only consisted of greys and browns. He opted for the lighter cardigan he owned, something he remembered buying for an acquaintance's party and wore it on top of a plain black t-shirt. He wished he could be cheerful but he knew he could never pull it off.

The girl had him wrapped around her finger although she thankfully wasn't yet aware of it. Never had he thought about someone as lengthily as he thought about her. It made him feel vulnerable.

Around eight, he began to pace the suite aimlessly making sure that nothing was amiss. He had avoided changing the lighting for something more romantic. He was afraid to go too far, and plus, he was no follower of traditions. He would try to be his thousands of year existence self; try to be natural although he had no idea what that was. He had seldom dated women. Everything he had experienced was a blur of physical passion, involving more moaning than conversation. He remembered the Original Petrova. He had worked hard to earn her bed but it had never been about dating, not during that era. Back then, it was glances stolen around a feast hiding behind the chandeliers. It was a little touch of the hand, a conversation or two in the gardens, nothing more. And that seemed to be enough.

He knew that nowadays, women required more although some teenagers had excessively low standards from what he had observed at the last party. And yet, as cultured as he was, as elegant and worldly, he was entirely clueless about the art of dating. Furthermore, he was not exempted from being a low standard either. If low standards included qualities such as murderous and psychopathic, he was nothing short but doomed from the start. Klaus feared that sooner or later, Caroline would realize it.

And that was why Klaus had to make a good impression. Granted, his first impression on her hadn't been the most flattering. Entering a cinema and threatening someone was never a good way to make them favorable to your person. That Klaus wasn't gone, he knew that. He was simply dormant, awaiting the littlest provocation from any of the two Salvatores to resurface, as cruel and enraged as he had ever been.

He heard her footsteps, approaching his door. He thought they sounded lighter, almost as if she was skipping towards his door. He perceived her intake of breath, although he knew that their kind did not need breathing. It must have been a reflex, something she had been used to doing. He almost did the same. Almost.

**Caroline held her hands together so tight that she knew it would be close to impossible to distinguish which fingers belonged to which hand. **He would soon come and open the door, ending the little torment she was feeling.

When he finally did, Caroline tried her best to place a confident smile on her face rather than a shy one. She didn't want to blush and remain silent like a medieval princess. Her wits were perhaps lesser in magnitude than his, but she had been Miss Mystic Falls and that was something nonetheless.

"Good Evening." He greeted her with his boyish smirk.

His eyes were on her, detailing her attire. She blushed of course, and became instantaneously self-conscious. She had compromised for something in between elegant and casual. It was an indigo dress made of crepe fabric with long sleeves. Its skirt was dome-like and ended a little above her knees. She had worn black stockings with black patent mary-janes. She looked positively retro, as if she just came out of an episode from Mad Men.

"I hope I'm not overdressed. Or underdressed? I wasn't sure. You never specified and I didn't want to look inappropriate so I went for something safe. If it doesn't work for−"

"On the contrary, this is more than appropriate. It's a pleasant reminder of the 60s. I don't enjoy today's fashion very much."

She walked in, trying hard not to exaggerate the sway of her hips. It was challenging not to want to seduce him.

He urged her towards the large window, where he had set a table and two cushioned mahogany chairs for them to sit on. It was dark and Mystic Falls' lights were gleaming.

"I do apologize for the seemingly uninspired décor. I had planned for a different setting but changed my mind. The woods are dangerous."

He watched her as she took her seat, looking a little worried about her reaction. For her part, she was glad to see that there would be nothing fancy. She would never admit it to Klaus himself, but his grandeur made her feel unworthy of his attention at times.

"I like this. There is no distraction from the task at hand, which is to get to know each other."

"Task at hand?" He repeated slightly baffled. "This sounds very systematical to me. Is this thing between us planned out? What is the next step? Holding hands in public?"

Her eyes rolled and she tried to suppress a mocking smile. He could be so sensitive at times.

"So tell me, why are the wood dangerous again?" She asked, deflecting his questions.

He gracefully sat in front of her. He made a move to reach for her hand but remembered the no-touching policy and obediently pulled back.

"There is someone following me. It happens a lot when you're a person of my caliber. Could be an admirer or an enemy, who knows. "

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Clearly, he wasn't concerned about either.

"Do you think it's Stefan?"

"I don't. I know Stefan's scent. It was not him."

Caroline felt a little anxious. Who could be targeting Klaus? Knowing that he was the greatest immortal being around, anyone going after him had to be confident in his strength and powers. The only one Klaus had been afraid of was Mikael and he was now dead.

"Don't be concerned. I can take care of myself." He teased her.

"I wasn't concerned! Not for you! You don't need anyone to be concerned for you I learned!"She quickly replied defensively.

"What made you assume that?" He said in a low whisper, dropping his eyes to the table.

"I don't know…May be your super hybrid strength and powers have something to do with it? Come on, you are not even afraid for yourself, why would anyone be?"

"Don't we all want someone to care?" Klaus asked playfully.

She could see his light tone was just a façade. He was anticipating her answer.

"We do. I just assumed, you know, that you're the same Klaus I have always known and heard of. The one who never cared for people's support or approval."

"I care for yours." He said.

She was speechless for a moment, trying to remember that she was supposed to say something. But the way his eyes observed her, with such unreserved interest made her dead heart come back to life and flutter, if that was even possible.

"Why?" She managed to say. "Why were you interested in me in the first place? Was it because of Tyler? Is this a siring thing, sharing girlfriends?"

"I was drawn to you because you have strength, the beautiful kind. You are the girl next door and yet, you are not. It is fascinating, I assure you. Of course, at first, you were just a trivial matter to me, a means towards making my hybrid a little more content. That was how it started. I was curious to see you because Tyler had been telling me all sorts of anecdotes about you."

He stopped knowing fully that Tyler was a sensitive topic.

"Go on," she urged him, the desire of hearing his story trumping the guilt she felt.

"My head was full of the insecure blondie as I made my way toward the cinema that day. I was already annoyed by you, ready to dislike you as much as I could. Tyler and his rants had not painted a positive picture of you love. Then, I saw how afraid you were of being compelled and I think I flinched. Or rather, I _know _I did. Normally, compulsion is nothing to me. I never think twice about it."

"But you did for me. I still can't believe it. I was certain I was compelled."

"I don't understand it either. I saw your distress; saw how terrified you were of compulsion and it touched me on another level. It was not pity. I cannot pity you. You have everything. You're beautiful and strong. People love you. There is no undermining that by pitying you. I guess it may have been compassion, but your defiance had instantly pricked my ego. You were always on my mind after that altercation and I wanted you out. I don't tolerate opposition very well."

"Clearly not! I don't know how I could be so reckless with you. I was literally asking for death. I kept waiting for you or Rebekah to show up and torture me…"

"That may have been the case if it hadn't been you. "

He grinned devilishly and she gave him a reproachful look.

"I think you're not done telling me how amazing I am." She reminded him.

He sat back on his chair and crossed his legs. His arms rested nonchalantly on the arm rests visibly at ease. Her own body had relaxed into a more comfortable stance. She had studied his handsome face while he was speaking. She could tell he loved talking. His eyebrows would rise in all sorts of exclamations; his hands would illustrate his words in different gestures. Hearing him was like watching a play. It was visually pleasing and gratifying.

"Oh yes," He gladly picked up. "So, as I said, I was always sort of thinking of you and it didn't make sense. I thought I would reassert my message by attacking a girl at the Grill. That is when I realized you were no weakling. Your desire for blood did not deter you from tackling me. Hell, your fear of me did not deter you from it! I was pleasantly surprised and although I could have broken all your bones a thousand times, I preferred to let you overpower me. And in a sense, you did. So when you came, proclaiming a language about compulsion and wanting to kiss me, I was already overtaken. Your rejection hurt, and so I turned angry."

Caroline remembered very well Klaus' cold composition, the way he spoke as if ice shards made up his words.

"You were a dick." She reminded him, not without looking a little abashed.

"Are you still mad at me for that?"

He was highly amused by her accusative tone. Caroline just huffed.

"Why would I be? It's not like you matter that much."

"And now, you're giving _me _a reason to be mad."

"I'm only teasing you. If you didn't matter much, and trust me, in a logical world, not Mystic Falls' supernatural cesspool, you shouldn't matter to me. I should be fearing you. Right now, I'd be back at the Salvatores' trying to find a way to end your existence. I think it says a lot that I am not."

The way they sat made it impossible to avoid looking at the other. Whenever Klaus smiled at her, she almost believed that he was just another young man, trying to woo the girl he likes. He didn't feel like the Klaus she was used to hear of, the one that manipulated and threatened; killed without restraint. His smile was rich; genuine.

"It does. I hardly believe in it. When Tyler had come to me, claiming that you two were back together, I tried to reconcile myself to the idea that there would be no more of that back and forth teasing. Then you told me you were done with me. Ahhh, that definitely hurt."

He suddenly stood up in one movement and went to the kitchen.

"I forgot my manners. Do you want anything to drink?" He asked from behind.

"A glass of juice will be fine."

Klaus came back and put her glass in front of her by stretching his arm above her shoulders. His smell invaded her nostrils. If she hadn't noticed it before, during their previous encounters, she could detail it perfectly right then. He had a faint whiff of Tyler's scent, something all hybrids must probably share. And yet, he was far from resembling Tyler's. He smelled of palaces, or at least what she thought was palaces because Caroline had never visited one in her whole life, and stony sea shores with an accent of brutal power. His smell was him; alluring and dangerous but underneath all, there was something very organic to it. It took everything not to reach out for his arm and lock it in an embrace.

"So where was I?" Klaus resumed. "Oh yes, me the jealous, tortured prick. You probably noticed I was watching you during the party?"

"Yes. You had to be if you managed to save me from that compelled killer." Caroline replied. "I had to know that pushing you away was not going to work. Not for me, nor for you. And yes, I was sort of hoping you'd be watching."

"You sneaky thing , Forbes!"

She bowed her head with smugness.

"But this all leads to the same end: I was interested in you. Your mood swings didn't discourage my curiosity but fueled it. I liked seeing you angry and I liked seeing you smile. I enjoy you Caroline*. So very much."

"I'm flattered." She managed to say. "I don't know what to answer−"

"Then, I request you tell me about those dreams and thoughts you have been having about me. It is only fair, for I have them to thank for this. Or at least, that is what I was led to believe."

"No, I don't want to talk about that!"

Caroline felt herself redden. Her dreams had been way too graphic. If she began talking, they would never restrain themselves.

"Oh, come on love. Not being able to touch you is hard. This would compensate very much for the situation. Besides, I am sure there was nothing too scandalous…or was there?"

He cocked his head to one side, surveying her with amused eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about your past first! Any ex-girlfriend I should know of?"

He gave her a "this is not a closed topic" look before answering her.

"My experience with women has been close to non-existent if you compare it with the length of my being in this world."

"You mean to tell me that you never had a girlfriend or lover if that was what you called them before? I don't believe you!"

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Because, you know, you're good-looking. Great now you've made me flatter your ego. I hate doing that!"

He laughed loud and she joined in. It took them a little while before settling down. That was one of those laughing moments that really had no other basis than the pleasure of being with the other person. Why was Klaus so different, so gleeful?

"To be honest," He resumed. "I did like one woman. To this day, I do not know whether I loved her, admired her or simply was infatuated with her. It was a long time ago."

Caroline's curiosity was piqued by his nostalgic tone. He sounded almost disappointed but she could not tell by what.

"Who was she?"

"A woman of my entourage, a few centuries ago. Her−"

He never finished his sentence for they heard a knock on the door. Caroline froze. Klaus looked at her with slightly alarmed eyes.

"To the bedroom." He whispered to her.

Caroline did not need to be told twice. She rushed towards that room she had never visited and noiselessly closed the door behind her. She could hear Klaus walk tranquilly towards the entrance door. She heard the door handle turn.

"Ah Damon. Never a pleasure to see you." Klaus said.

_Damon! Of course. Of all people, it would be him._ _Doesn't he have Elena to flirt with tonight?_

"Oh trust me; I wouldn't want it to be one. Were you speaking to someone? I heard something about a woman. Even you? Whoa, love spares no one apparently."

"Clearly, if it even got the kinds like you." Klaus replied duly.

"Very funny." Damon replied with a scoff. "You probably know that I didn't come to chat about casualties. I have received a call from Stefan."

"Then please, do come in." Klaus invited him. "Just don't expect to stay long. Be brief, state your terms and leave to Mrs. Gilbert."

Caroline wished he hadn't invited him in. Damon was not an idiot. He was impulsive at times but it was hard to hide something from him. She trusted Klaus' cold façade. He was great at concealing things and that calmed her into a sense of faux-peace. That was until she heard Damon exclaim:

"Two glasses? I didn't know you had a guest!"

**Alrighty people! A little bit more of the mysterious stalker.**

**Also, I feel this chapter kind of was a little sweet. I promise Klaroline will have their darker moments in my fic. It's just that I wanted to explore that facet of Klaus that we've seen in the show, the one that is always so glad to be with Caroline. I think Klaus really is different with her so it seemed weird to make them dramatic too quickly. I'll leave the drama for when things will unravel later on.**

**Let me know what you think please! I always welcome feedback and suggestions!**


	13. Interruption

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!**

**I did not receive many reviews for my latest chapters which inevitably made me feel like I have lost my touch with this story! I feel extremely guilty and so I am updating as quickly as I can. I do hope you are not discouraged with it! Again, I'm no dictator, but a review would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I feel like I could be closer to you guys, so here is my tumblr:**

.com/

**Follow me and I follow back, every time! Ask me all the questions you want or leave me suggestions, it's always welcome!**

"It is Rebekah's. My sister is hopelessly disorganized." Klaus replied almost spontaneously.

His eyes were riveted on Damon Salvatore's silhouette walking around his suite like he would around a museum. He knew that Damon was trying to detect some other suspicious sign of a presence but he also saw that the fool was quite smitten by his place.

"That's funny Klaus. I know for a fact that this couldn't be Rebekah's. For one, she does not drink _juice. _She drinks blood or alcohol. Much like you and I."

Damon walked towards him after having had his fill of the suite. Klaus kept silent.

"And another thing," Damon stated. "I know for a fact that Rebekah hasn't been with you for a few days. This is not Rebekah's glass."

Klaus remained impassive. He poured himself a glass of his finest and sat on one of the stools, looking straight towards Damon.

"I never denied that." He replied to the Salvatore brother.

Damon looked like he didn't know what to make of his reply. He had an uncertain smile on his lips as if he didn't know whether Klaus was concealing something or merely admitting a truth.

"So you know that she has been trying to find Stefan?" Damon said slowly, looking like he enjoyed every single word that came out of his mouth.

This was quite the shocker, for although he suspected she might try the journey to Stefan, he never thought that she would inform Damon about it. This could mean that Damon was now privy to what had happened with Caroline, that Friday night.

"I suppose she told you that herself?" Klaus asked before gulping the remains of his drink.

A self-satisfied grin formed on Damon's mouth.

"Oh yes, she did about two days ago. Imagine how surprised I was to find her at my doorstep. Oh, cross that. I'm never surprised to find an attractive lady at my doorstep."

"We are talking about my sister still. You better keep whatever thoughts you have about her hidden deep in your rotten soul. I need not hear it."

Damon blinked and raised both his hands in consent.

"Where is she right now?"

Damon was watching him with insolence, like a kid who knows the bigger picture of an untold story. Klaus forced himself not to jump at his throat and scratch the skin off his neck. He refused to think that his hands have been over Caroline, violating her body without her consent. He had been using compulsion to get to his ends too but never for sexual pleasure. Their kind had beauty enough to get female favors without compulsion and Klaus knew it very well. He suppressed his thoughts as best as he could, knowing that he didn't need to dirty his suite with the blood of a Salvatore no less.

"Looking for my brother. I have no idea where he is so she came in vain. It took her a little while to think of a way to get back at you. I'm surprised she didn't seek me sooner."

"I believe she tried to put it off as far as she could. It's never a good prospect to have to visit you. Tell me, did she leave alone?"

He wondered whether Tyler was with her. That would have caused Damon to ask questions and his yet too young relationship with Caroline would be discovered. He didn't want any of the Salvatore team members to know this girl was his weakness.

"Alone? I think so. I would have accompanied her, but I got to stay to make sure you don't commit a blood sacrifice during my absence. It's just one of those things that amuse you."

Damon seemed sincere. In any case, he had never been a great liar. He wore his emotions on his face and betrayed them quite easily with his actions.

"Well, as you can see, this fury Rebekah has is only temporary. I happen to know she will forgive me, even if she seeks Stefan's help. Let her be, I am concerned with getting back my coffins. What was Stefan's answer?"

"That he does not accept of course. Stefan has become so pigheaded, especially since the trip you two had together. He wants me to tell you that it was a nice try but even if you offered to leave Mystic Falls for a thousand years before you came back, he just wouldn't give them to you. I think he doesn't want you to come back ever. It sounds a bit silly because after a thousand years, Elena would probably be dead and so that was really dumb of−"

"I get it" Klaus cut him. "That is too bad. I will have to wait for his return so we can discuss things face to face. It promises to be a heated debate, one in which I won't guarantee that I'll hold myself."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I will look forward to it. Stefan might deserve that for not allowing me to eliminate you when we had the chance."

"I never cease to wonder at your relationship. Brothers, you call yourselves. It seems one loves more than the other and I think we both know who it is."

"Spoken by the one who kept his daggered in coffins for centuries."

Klaus had no answer to that. He had his reasons of course. Mikael had been one. And then, the fears of having them discover that he had been the one to kill their mother. Elijah, Kol, Finn…They would murder him. It has kept him from undaggering them for a long time. He certainly did miss Elijah; his wise Elijah. He had always loved Elijah the most. And yet, he knew that Elijah would care for nothing of his love once he learns of his unforgivable act. He had _everything _to gain from keeping them in the coffins.

"You have no deal for me so I see no reason for you to remain here. I will extend my kindness and accompany you to the door. Then, you can go back to the bar instead of abusing of mine."

Klaus walked towards the door, expecting Damon to follow him. The door of his bedroom was closed but knowing Caroline's proximity still made him feel uneasy. Damon had to leave.

"You know, you still haven't told me who your guest was. Look, I'm all for keeping secrets. And it's sort of a thing with you Originals, but don't you think−

What Klaus was dreading happened: a noise, sufficiently loud to cause concern, to spark interest and curiosity. It was a noise that allowed Damon's smirk to grow larger until the edges of his face almost looked inexistent. It gave Damon the freedom to rush towards his room.

Klaus beat him to the door and Damon's chest collided with his.

They saw eye to eye. Damon's matched his all-knowing arrogant smirk.

"So there is someone after all?" Damon slurred.

He had always prided himself in being pragmatic, in possession of a cold disengaged mind. He knew his room was large enough to provide a hiding place for her; the closet was another room in itself and there were bathrooms too. The bed was elevated and its sheets covered the space between it and the ground. There was an antique wardrobe but that one possessed a lock that only he could open. Damon was going to keep looking for a girl until he found her.

"My room is off limits." Klaus stated in a cold, regulated tone.

Of course, Damon did not seem discouraged, far from it. Klaus briefly debated snapping his neck or compelling him to get the hell out. Or both.

Damon raised his hands in surrender, backing off until he reached the lobby. Klaus followed him cautiously.

"Tell Stefan that he is not likely to obtain a better deal. A worse one, yes, but not a better one."

Damon nodded absent-mindedly. He opened the door, nodded towards Klaus with a tight smile, and stepped out of the apartment.

Klaus walked forward in order to close the door behind him but he was brutally pushed aside by Damon. He hadn't been able to predict this one since Damon had momentarily disappeared from his view. He heard the sound of the door being unhinged with violence. He got back up and lunged forward, propelling Damon towards the massive bed. The fool didn't even have time to admire the surroundings.

"I told you, _my room is off limits._" Klaus reiterated, his anger dripping like acid from his voice.

"And _I'm _off limits. Harm me and Stefan will flush your family down the drain."

"We have already established that your salivating after his ex-girlfriend has probably eliminated you from his list of concerns."

Damon had the good sense not to try another move.

"I know she's here Klaus. Rebekah told me what happened. Going after your hybrid's girlfriend? That's cold."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I know better than to fall for a member of Team Doppelganger."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He examined Damon's electric eyes. He had to face him, to look straight into his eyes in order to be credible. Klaus had gotten good at that over the years and years of practice he had had.

"No, I don't. Now, get the hell out."

He wondered where Caroline had hidden and if Damon would be able to detect anything. The source of the noise had turned out to be a glass picture frame that was now lying in pieces on the ground. Klaus saw the window was open, something he wasn't responsible for. Damon also saw the little scene.

"I don't see how a mere incident involving a breeze could translate to me hiding a girl here. I don't know what Rebekah told you but I know she does not hold me high in her esteem nowadays. Lies are easy to purport when you have a vendetta."

He avoided saying her name. He avoided anything that could give him away.

"I am more inclined to believe her." Damon said.

"As you wish."

"Caroline, if you're here or even if you're not," Damon exclaimed in a loud voice. "I will have Bonnie give you a seeeeeerious talk, don't you worry about it."

Oh the amount of self-control Klaus had to muster to keep from ripping his guts out! He hated his condescending tone, the way he addressed her as if she was a little child rather than a grown, powerful, reverent goddess!

"Get out."

This time, Damon obeyed and in a few seconds, Klaus finally closed the door behind him for good.

He walked towards the room and found her on the bed, her head facing downward.

"That was close." Klaus said in a light tone, trying to ease the atmosphere.

She did not respond. He felt anxiety worming its way slowly through his mind. This was the part where she would realize how absolutely insane they were being. He saw her chest heave in a sigh, her hand twisting frantically, her foot tapping the ground.

"Damon is nothing. I can go after him now and wipe his memory clean. He wouldn't remember a thing."

Caroline slowly raised her head to look at him. He could see she looked troubled. He mentally cursed Damon for interrupting his date. He wanted to hold her hand in his, to caress her cheek and reassure her but he couldn't. So he approached her and kneeled down on the floor so that he could look at her face.

"I can't let you go." He admitted in a rough tone.

She stared at him with her clear, blue eyes.

"I don't think I ever stopped to think about this." Caroline uttered in a small voice. "I have friends that you have hurt. And you have hurt me too, indirectly. It's not just crazy, it's delusional."

"Don't," He let out. "Don't think about it. You were giving me a chance tonight and it wasn't so bad, was it?"

He held his breath, waiting for an answer. A shy smile formed on her lips and it hit him like a beam of light in a dark cavern.

"No. It wasn't."

"Did I woo you?" Klaus inquired with a smile. "If I failed to do so, I apologize. I am rusty. I haven't put my seduction skills to use in quite a while."

"Yes, you were telling me about it. That woman you loved, or admired whatever."

Klaus was glad to have changed the subject. Caroline still looked depressed but he could see she was curious to know about her.

"She was a beauty. Nothing like you of course. She didn't have your light. She was a different kind, one of the dark, malicious beauties. I met her at a banquet, somewhere in Romania. Our eyes kept meeting. Her name was Tatia. I remember the gown she wore, a deep burgundy velvet with a sinful corset. Everyone was staring at her, including Elijah. And trust me, Elijah had always been the prude one of us all."

"What did she look like?"

"Like Mrs. Gilbert. She was the first. The original Doppelganger."

Caroline's face showed only shock. He wished he could have told her this story in another context, by a warm fire or across a copious dinner. Yet, this was not a bad time. He knew she was curious and slowly, her worries disappeared. He had seldom talked of Tatia since her death. His pursuit of her had been tumultuous. It had caused all sorts of scenes between him and Elijah. They had fought, verbally and physically over whom was the preferred one, who was the most suited for such a woman. For she had been a captivating woman, with smiles like honey and smothering glances that made one feel so desirable, so powerful.

"Elijah and I had been so charmed that we forgot that brotherhood was more important. Our mother eventually tired of our confrontations and so, she decided to create a spell in order to have more than one Tatia running around. It was a bad idea to be honest. The remaining Doppelgangers looked the part, but none was like Tatia. They would lack her seductiveness or her other, well, skills."

Caroline frowned at that and he laughed merrily.

"So you're not a virgin, I take it!" Caroline quipped.

"You didn't really expect me to be dear?" Klaus stood up to sit next to her. He felt her shiver but he didn't know if it was from the temperature or from his proximity. "I have had my share of experiences, but it was a long time ago. Tatia had been my first and for a long while, I sought the other Doppelgangers in hope to relive what I had lost. I was soon disappointed and my interest in women diminished gradually until I forgot how to seduce, how to please. I realized I didn't need to use sex in order to obtain what I needed. Compulsion worked much more efficiently. "

"I can't help thinking," Caroline started. "Are you attracted to Elena? I mean she looks like that _Tatia−"_

He noticed that she pronounced the name with a hint of disdain. _She is jealous. Isn't she?_ The thought made him smile

"No. I have encountered enough Doppelgangers in the past. By the time my quest for Elena started, I only saw practicality. I knew her face very well; I was used to it. I felt no attraction. Like I said, none of them are like Tatia."

"And me? Am I like Tatia? Is that why you are pursuing me?"

"No. You're not. Like I said, you possess light. You are much too different. Better. Infinitely better."

Tatia had been darkness itself. She played and lied, fooling both him and Elijah into thinking that they were the one. He had liked that, liked the way she was so devious hiding behind the profile of a lady of rank. He had figured her out the moment she looked at him. In a sense, they were alike. Elijah never stood a chance.

They were silent for a moment. He saw her looking at the large bed. The sheets were clean and untouched except where Damon had landed. Klaus never used the bed but suddenly, he realized what was implied. He imagined how her golden hair would spread in ripples against the forest green of the embroidered blanket while he loomed above her, revering her body. He desired to hear his name on her lips, to feel her hands on his chest. He forced himself to stand and walk away.

"I have to go." She announced, her voice wavering a little.

"I had dinner ordered for us but I think it's better if you go home. That way, if Bonnie decides to pass by, it would look less suspicious."

He accompanied her to the door.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It wasn't the date we expected."

"On the contrary. That was exactly the sort of date we were likely to have." He tried laughing to ease the atmosphere.

She stepped outside, away from him. He thought of his empty bed and how he would have liked to have her sleep on it. He knew he would enjoy sleep if she were by his side.

"Well," she whispered. "I still enjoyed it. See you."

Was she expecting something? A handshake perhaps, or a kiss? He had no idea. She had said that they couldn't touch. He felt torn inside and he could see she was walking slowly, as if awaiting something from him.

"Wait." He called out.

He caught up with her. She turned, regarding him with curiosity.

"Please take care. I know it sounds cheesy, but do take care."

He lowered his lips towards her right cheek. He waited for her to push him off but she didn't. So he kissed it lightly, so lightly he almost thought that he hadn't broken the rule; that it couldn't possibly count as physical contact.

Before she had the time to say anything, he walked back towards his place. He felt so vulnerable, so unlike everything he had ever been.

**Caroline thought about the pseudo-kiss all the way to the atrium of Klaus' building (it was unnecessary to pretend that this hotel belonged to its rightful owner anymore) until she sighed, unable to be angry at him for breaking the rules. **He had been so tender, genuinely afraid. She realized that he did care for her, while she had given the impression that she didn't care for his safety at all. Overridden with guilt, she stepped out of the hotel almost tempted to walk back upstairs and…and what?

_He killed Jenna. He doesn't deserve affection. Not yet at least. Leave it at that._

But then, the other half of her, the one that felt the guilt and that always excused other people's actions also had its say.

_He can change. He IS different now. Damon changed too. Damon was a dick too, he was.._

"Damon!" she almost screamed as she pushed the door of the atrium.

The black-haired Salvatore brother stood in front of her, a smug grin on his face.

"Blondie, you're in big big trouble." He stated, grabbing her by the arm.

**So this is where I end this chapter. So, I am not familiar at all to the whole Original Doppelganger story so I created my own by incorporating what little we learned in the show. So, this wasn't meant to be accurate. It's not that relevant to my story anyways.**

**Anyways, I also wanted to say that Damon knowing doesn't mean everyone will know. But shit does go down next chapter . Also, I wanted to show that our Caroline is still conflicted. She isn't entirely enamored with Klaus to the point of forgetting who he is. It's important to me that she remembers it.**

**Please leave reviews, they help me a lot. And follow me on tumblr if you have one!**


	14. Truth

**Firstly, I have not lost faith in Klaroline, far from it. Sure I think that the way they made Caroline happy that Klaus was dead was a proof of extremely bad writing. You don't make her keep his drawing and then erase all sorts of feelings of concern about him. I was enraged. But then I knew, Klaus' offer was reiterated in the decade dance for a reason: season four is Klaroline season, just you wait. Forwood had this one, Klaroline will be the next **

**Also, thanks a lot for all the reviews and subscriptions. As I have said, they motivate me to write. Keep them coming dear readers!**

"Let go of me!" Caroline exclaimed, trying to shove Damon away from her.

It didn't work of course.

"Not a chance! You will follow me to Judgy's house without trouble. It'll feel great to see Bonnie direct her anger towards someone who is not me for once."

Damon dragged her to his car. She resisted all the way.

"I'm not getting in. I don't even know why you're doing this!"

Damon laughed derisively.

"Sure you don't. You were at Klaus' apartment. You heard me."

"Not true. I went there to ask about Tyler. He hasn't shown up at school and−"

Damon strengthened the grip around her right arm while he busied himself with opening the door of his black Range Rover.

"I was watching the building. I didn't see you get in and I doubt that you were walking around the different floors admiring their corridors. The only reason for you to in here is Klaus. Why did you hide from me?"

She was trapped, both literally and physically. He had pushed her inside, not without a little gentleness. Damon knew better than to maltreat Caroline. She had not forgotten what he did to her and he sure as hell knew it. She had nothing to say in her defense so she shut up.

"That's what I thought. I'm not an idiot Caroline. And I know what happened to Tyler. Now I just want to know whether you're compelled or not."

She knew she wasn't and yet she had no idea what would be worse: telling the truth or pretending she was?

"How would you?" She asked with a tinge of frustration.

He gave her one of his "I don't know I don't care" sort of looks. And sure enough his answer was:

"I don't know! I don't care! Bonnie probably has a spell for that in that big book of hers. She better."

He was driving too fast. The lights passed them by like frantic blurs. She remained silent while he looked at her once in a while; trying to make sure she was not going to jump off the car.

"You know, there is no point avoiding this. You can't hide anywhere here and not for long."

_He is SO annoying. How does Elena find anything appealing in him? _

"I suppose you're going to run to Elena and blabber it all so that she can give me a lecture."

"Not before we go to Bonnie."

Caroline wondered at that.

"What did Tyler do to make Klaus look like a better option?" Damon asked. "Too much salivating over Rebekah?"

She just gave him a scornful side-glance, unable to grace him with a full look.

"Answer Blondie. I will hear it anyways when we reach Witchy's house."

"Since when have you become so homey with Bonnie? She won't even let you in so no, you won't hear a thing."

Damon parked the car in one swift maneuver. He paused briefly to stare at Caroline, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"No need for that, she already did."

With that he opened the door, signaling for her to follow him. Caroline did so reluctantly. She could attempt to run but it would only make her look even guiltier. She was reminded of the time when Klaus had accompanied to that same house. That night Bonnie told her that they shouldn't even be smiling to each other. If only she knew…

And she was about to _know. _

Bonnie opened the door, wearing her shorts and matching top pajamas. They were made of silk and shined mystically under the dim light of the porch. Caroline saw Damon's eyes crawl on her body appreciatively, to which Caroline could only snort in disdain. He barely heard her but Bonnie looked at him with her cruelest death stare.

"What is happening? Did someone get hurt?" She immediately inquired.

This was exactly what Caroline expected of Bonnie. Her friend had always cared about them, it almost felt like she was living on edge, always expecting the worse to happen. The worry was clearly readable on her face.

"No, nothing like that. Just caught this bird here in the wrong cage." Damon answered before Caroline had the chance to say anything. "She was over at Klaus' place, to do God knows what."

He walked in, proving to Caroline that he hadn't been lying. If she hadn't been apprehensive of the treatment she would get from Bonnie once Damon spilled it all to her, she would have been wondering at this new kind of intimacy that had established itself between the two.

Caroline entered too.

"Tea?" Bonnie asked her with a tight smile as Damon splayed himself on the living room's couch.

She nodded.

"Every time I come here, you have tea brewing. Is that a witch thing? Emily liked to do that too."

"I can have whatever I want brewing here Damon. Does it bother you?"

Caroline took her cup, not really paying attention to their banter. It was too hot.

"No, it's fine by me." He replied, raising his hands in defense. "Just thought I'd share an observation."

"I thought so."

Caroline sat on the individual seat. Even Bonnie's cozy little home could not calm her nervousness. There was a fire burning in the hearth but its heat, mingling with the one from the tea, made her feel slightly confined. She took a sip of the drink, noticing that it was very herbal; more herbal than usual.

"What kind of tea is that?" she inquired, not really looking at any of them.

"The kind that will make you say the truth, whether you are compelled or not."

Caroline's eyes quickly directed towards Bonnie. She stood a few feet away from her, determination seeping from her powerful stance. Damon chortled at her words, visibly delighted with the tension that had created itself in the room.

She put the cup on the nearest table, settling it between a picture of Bonnie's father and a weird artifact that looked like a wooden flute. Bonnie had always had the weirdest assortment of objects.

"So you doubt me?" Caroline said in a whisper, feeling angry a little but understanding nonetheless that she hadn't been honest either.

"I know we're friends…but I saw this coming. I told Damon to keep an eye on you for your own good. Do you realize what this is? What it means? It will _never _work Caroline. _Never. _It has nothing to do with not trusting you. It's about helping you do the right thing."

"You were totally going to lie Caroline, just admit it." Damon exclaimed.

Caroline was about to scream no but she felt something restraining her from the act. It was as if her tongue disagreed with her brain. The taste of the herbs remained strong in her mouth and she wished she could get rid of it.

"Yes." Caroline finally said, unable to do the opposite.

"It's clearly working Bonnie. Knowing her, she would have thrown a tantrum of excuses trying to deny it."

Bonnie inspired deeply before approaching Caroline.

"I am not compelled. How is this spell supposed to work even if I am? I don't understand."

"Whatever comes out of your mouth would be the ultimate truth. It's going to be you speaking. Compulsion is a lie. It's a form of deception even if the person subjected to it has no control over it. This serum will recognize it as such and consequently, it is not your compelled self who would be answering my questions, but your real self."

Yes, she was definitely in trouble.

Bonnie sat on the wooden table in front of her, arranging her hair so that it didn't obstruct her view. Her green eyes bore into hers and for a second, she truly recognized the extent of Bonnie's powers. She was no more the wavering witch of two years ago but a confident, fearless woman.

"Why did you go to Klaus' hotel?"

"To see him." Caroline answered. She found out that she could tell half-truths without admitting that she was on a date. She felt relief washing over her.

"Why?"

"Because we had a date."

The relief was short-lived after all.

Bonnie turned to Damon, a concerned look on her face. He rose from his laid-back position to sit stiffly, observing Caroline with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Surely, he must have threatened you for that date right? You went so that he could save Tyler's life or something. You're not actually dating the man out of your own will?"

Caroline felt her cheeks redden.

"Yes. I am." She answered.

"Either this serum is a load of bull crap or we've got ourselves a serious issue right here Bonnie!" He stated while taking steps to stand next to her friend.

"Are you spying on us? Has he asked you to help him in any way?"

"God no!" Caroline almost screamed. "You think me capable of that? Seriously? I would never do such a thing and if he had asked me, I would have refused."

Bonnie looked convinced but Damon was frowning at her in incredulity.

"This is weird." He finally said. "First she is not compelled. Second, she is dating him. What happened with Tyler was true then? You kissed him."

She nodded, unable to say a word. Bonnie turned away, visibly affected by the news.

"Well, he is clearly using you Caroline." Her friend finally uttered. "You might believe the best in people but this one isn't a regular person. He isn't someone you have known for a while like Tyler. This one has no morals and one goal in his mind: creating his hybrid army. He _will _use you. You might not even know it."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Yeah Judgy! What are you going to do?" Damon asked, visibly as clueless as Caroline was.

"You are going to be _our _spy. Once we remind you of the benefits of ridding this place of Klaus, I'm sure you will be once more sympathetic to our cause. "

Bonnie's tone was hard like concrete. Even Damon seemed alert.

"And I have someone here who will be able to help."

Damon snickered, obviously proud to be that designated someone, even though Bonnie gave no hint of such a thing.

"I would be glad to remind her. Nothing better than rehearsing my hatred for Klaus."

"Oh shut up!" Caroline said. "As if you cared a dime for anyone who got hurt by his actions who is not Elena. Try to tell me how you're worried about Tyler or how Jenna's death afflicted you. You're not the right person for this."

"That's a load of bull−"Damon started before he was cut by Bonnie's shout.

"I wasn't talking about Damon!" She screamed. "We all know how bad you are at pretending anyways."

She walked to the back of the house, leaving Caroline and Damon puzzled. He didn't look so smug anymore.

When she came back, it was with another Salvatore.

"Stefan?" Both Caroline and Damon exclaimed as the youngest brother walked towards them.

"I heard shit's been going down since my departure." He stated, looking at Caroline with amusement.

**So I shall end this chapter here. Stefan is back and alike to the show, he contacted Bonnie first. We'll see how he will attempt to convince Caroline soon. Next chapter is almost done! Leave reviews please and follow me on tumblr (pssst I follow back ).**


	15. Invite

**I am awfully sorry for the long long hiatus. I was busy writing my other fic since that ship has been destroyed by the writers of Gossip Girl. **

**I am making this update longer as a way of apologizing.**

**I do hope you haven't lost faith in my story. I understand you may not feel generous with the reviews but please leave one if you're inclined. It would help me pick up the rhythm and update faster.**

'I thought you and Tyler were a power couple or something like that?' Stefan said in a malign playful tone.

He was not the Stefan who had helped her through her vampirism. He was as tall as ever, as beautiful as ever but he walked with a rough confidence and smiled with arrogance, as if he was the adult among a crowd of children. This Stefan was a stranger to her, a stranger to all of them judging by Damon's face.

'I always thought the hybrid, werewolf love-hate "we're not supposed to be together but we are", Romeo and Juliet thing would _actually _last. Guess I was wrong but I never thought it would come from you Caroline.'

Bonnie moved carefully to stand next to Damon who was still staring at Stefan with an expression of frozen anger, as if trying to figure out what was the best way he could punish him. Caroline was still sitting down, observing Stefan with shock.

'Got no answer to that?' he pressed on.

'What do you want me to say Stefan?'

She was satisfied of herself for managing to speak coldly. He wasn't impressed nor put off by it but at least, she could secure herself some dignity.

'You son of a bitch!' Damon started, walking towards his brother looking every bit like he was going to demolish him limb by limb.

The table rolled over in a loud noise as Stefan lunged towards Damon, pinning his head on the edge of the large sofa while the rest of his body was lying down awkwardly on the ground.

'Careful brother. That's not how you should speak of our mother, don't you think?' Stefan said, this new, frustrating smile playing endlessly on his lips. 'Now I know what you have to settle with me but I had good reasons for saving Klaus' life, reasons involving _you._ See, while you were entertaining Elena with your charming pick up moves, justifying yourself by thinking that I probably deserved it for not killing Klaus, I was off thinking of ways to ruin the man. You got nothing to say Damon."

Stefan's hand constricted around Damon's neck and the latter started hissing in pain. Caroline wanted to intervene, to make it stop but she was afraid of Stefan. She had no idea how he would react anymore. It was Bonnie who put an end to it, of course. Both Damon and Stefan screamed out as the aneurysms hit them.

'You are children, seriously. I don't want you here if you're going to fight over what's happened. You can do this on your own time, not mine. We have something more urgent to deal with right now than your Elena issues."

She gave them both an angry look that let everyone know there would be no foolishness like this accepted anymore. The table was flipped over by Damon who had decided that he would be obedient and docile after Bonnie's outburst. Stefan merely walked back towards the kitchen, watching his brother all the way until he settled down on one of the high seats.

'Fine by me,' Stefan stated. 'You should be more worried about Hot-headed here.'

'Yeah, try to sound like a jerk all you want Stefan. We all know I do it best.'

'That's because you are one, Damon.'

'ENOUGH!' Bonnie bellowed.

Damon smiled, visibly liking when Bonnie lashed out. The witch looked every bit fearful by then, standing with shoulders squared, glancing at them with all the power she had pooled in her eyes.

'I won't stand here and be subjected to this anymore.' Caroline finally said.

They had all been speaking as if she wasn't there or worse, as if she were an issue, a problem that needed solving not a friend or someone they had known for quite a while. It was revolting and it made her feel as low as a gutter rat that needed to be killed.

'What do you mean?' Bonnie said. Her voice had not yet lost its angry bite.

'I mean that whatever you guys think I'm doing, I won't stay here to listen to it. I did not betray anyone here , except Tyler, and this has nothing to do with helping him to get back his coffins!'

She thought Bonnie would speak up, trying to smother her into some sense of peace by reminding her that they were doing this because they were her friends and not because they hated her. That's how it had been while she had helped Tyler. They always think poorly of her compassion.

Yet, it wasn't Bonnie who spoke but Stefan.

'Let me remind you of what Klaus is, besides the obvious of course. It seems that killing Jenna, torturing your friends and turning your boyfriend into a hybrid isn't enough and may be what I am about to tell you wouldn't be either but it's worth a try.'

He stopped to eye her, this time without a smile.

'When Klaus met me, I had earned my nickname. The Ripper they called me. If you thought Damon was, or is because he enjoys falling back to his old ways once in a while, a bad vampire, you have never seen me during my phase. Damon would pass for a kitten next to my deeds and perhaps, I shouldn't be proud of them.'

'Try a little harder.' Damon said between his teeth but of course everyone heard him.

Bonnie was quick to shoot him with one of her best glares.

'When Klaus took my humanity, I was set back to initial mode. Ripper mode.' He laughed darkly. 'And even before that, during that little comrade trip of ours, I was forced to feed off innocents. I drained five of them dry, one in front of her boyfriend whom Klaus was already taking care of. We staged little, or long, chases so that some of our victims died in fear. We compelled them to run in the woods or around a quiet neighborhood, anywhere that was exciting. All because he needed a companion, a _friend_. He said he was bringing me back to my true self but I don't know what that is anymore. I used to think I was like the Stefan you knew. I was sure of it but then, he planted confusion in my head. I don't know anymore. And all because of this so-called friendship he believes existed between him and me. How can you like a man who thinks that friendship is about turning you into a monster? A man who thinks that a friend should be alienated from his girlfriend, his other friends and his brother? A man who blackmailed me for my brother's life! That is what Klaus thinks of friendship. Then how do you believe that he could love, that he could be in any romantic relationship Caroline? He values none of this, he only uses for his pleasure.'

She didn't know why she had tears in her eyes. Perhaps it was because Stefan had finally sounded like his old self for once. His voice had become louder towards the end of his speech and she saw that he gripped the edge of his seat tightly.

_Isn't that the same for everyone?" Klaus replied. "Aren't we all bored entities driven towards each other by the need to pass the time? Now, some people seek love and carnal desires to satisfy themselves. I, on the other hand, do not need those futilities. __It keeps one from achieving true greatness._

She could hear him distinctly in her head, that day where he had decided to walk with her. Klaus had said it himself and yet he had also admitted to caring for her. What had that kiss been not so long ago, if not a proof of tenderness? He hadn't been rough and passionate with desire. He had barely brushed his lips to her cheeks, afraid that he would break their little treaty about physical contact. Why would he keep up the pretense? She wanted to refuse to believe that he was using her and yet, Stefan was right. He had turned him into a monster, all for his own pleasure. Who is to say that she wouldn't become the same?

'If you don't care about the people you know then do care about the innocents I have killed, tortured and frightened. They didn't deserve this. They weren't involved in Klaus' schemes in any ways, not like Tyler or Elena.'

They all looked at her while she struggled to keep her tears in. There was too much rightness in his words and everything wrong in what she was doing with Klaus.

'I will find out once and for all.' Caroline muttered between quiet sobs. 'But if he gives me a good answer, I want you all to leave me alone. All of you.'

'I don't think that would be possible. I mean, you _are _trying to find out whether that psychopath feels anything without ulterior motives. That is like asking Bonnie not to hate me.' Damon exclaimed derisively.

'I don't hate you Damon.'

To this, Damon seemed truly taken aback.

'I just don't like you. There is a difference. I have better things to worry about than to entertain hate for you.' Bonnie explained, flicking her finger towards him in a negligent manner.

'You sure do like to explain a lot.' Damon remarked.

'Whatever.' Caroline said.

'What do you mean?' Stefan asked.

'I mean that I will use what you guys used on me. I will make him drink the tea and I will ask him why he is seeking my company. I have already asked him but I'm sure you guys will call his answer bullshit.'

'It's worrisome that you're _not _calling it bullshit. Caroline, just stop and think damn it! THINK!'

That had been the words of Stefan as he stood up, somehow managing to sound more threatening and dangerous than he already was. She would have been scared had she not been annoyed. The thought came to her head and she knew she would hit a good note.

'What about you Stefan? And Damon? You were the Ripper and you still managed to become a decent man. As for you Damon, you're much better than you used to be even if you won't admit it and I am the right person to say this. You fucking know it! So stop it with your Klaus will always be evil speech! Because if that is the truth, then we are ALL evil. All of us, vampires, werewolves, hybrids and even witches. There is always a way back.'

They were silent, the whole of them. She knew she was still crying because of what they said but also for everything else: for breaking Tyler's heart, for having to deceive Klaus and for having her friends think so poorly of her. It was a culmination of all that had been wrong and twisted that made her weep, albeit silently. Yet, she was right. Being any sort of supernatural creature always implanted evil in one's spirit. If Bonnie had been weak, she could have used her power for selfish reasons and the fact that she hadn't was admirable. The fact that she hadn't made her the only one who could judge, the only one who could look at her with pity and scorn. Everyone else was just as bad as Caroline, if not worse and she would have no judgment from them.

'Now tell me how to use it.' Caroline said to Bonnie.

Bonnie walked over to the kitchen, beckoning her to follow. Caroline passed by Stefan who looked at her with something like compassion hidden in the depth of his eyes. She ignored him just like she ignored Damon who was contesting her words to himself in the living room.

Her friend showed her the herbs which she had kept hidden in one of the numerous glass jars in the kitchen. She felt her face hot and she knew her eyes were puffy but still, she walked back straight.

'Where is Elena right now?' Caroline asked in order to disturb the stuffy silence around them.

'I left her at the boarding house.' Damon said with a suggestive tone. 'I told her to wait for me. She doesn't know any of this. Thank God! We all know how much she longs to feel important. She would probably go to Klaus herself thinking it would change things.'

Stefan was looking at him with a cold, impassive expression and that made his brother lower his eyes. Caroline was tempted to laugh but she knew it would be out of place. The only one who had any ounce of cheerfulness left in him was Damon and he used it to taunt his brother.

'It's better for Elena to stay in the dark.' Bonnie stated. 'I don't want her to meddle and to feel anymore guilty than she already does.'

Caroline was not going to dispute this decision. The last thing she needed was an angry Elena lecturing her with her doe eyes filled with disappointment.

'Alright. Infuse them in hot water for about fifteen minutes. Filter the liquid and drop two to three drops in any drink. No more. We wouldn't want him to discern the taste. Give him something strong. Alcohol would work.'

'He doesn't drink anything but alcohol and blood anyways.' Caroline said more to herself.

She had never seen Klaus eating either now that she reflected on it. He was always drinking. Almost endlessly.

Bonnie poured some of the herbs inside a plastic sandwich bag and tightly sealed it. She handed it to Caroline who promptly inserted it in the pocket of her cardigan.

'I will call you when it's done.'

Caroline walked to the front door, ignoring the fact that they were all looking at each other in the silence. She ran away, using her vampire speed to distance herself as quickly as she could from Bonnie's house. Not that it would be a problem for Stefan or Damon to overtake her.

Her mother was home for once, waiting for her in the living room. Her heart jumped at the thought that they had perhaps informed her of her liaison with Klaus. She was probably looking quite odd with her hair flying off the little chignon she had tried making.

'Where have you been?' her mother asked with concern.

It was always something new to Caroline when her mother displayed such behavior. She had lived so long with the distant sheriff that she took this new woman as a blessing. Tonight hadn't been the right night for inquisitiveness but she could not ignore her mother, not when she had changed into everything Caroline had wanted.

'I was at Bonnie's place.'

'Quite dressed up to see Bonnie. Anyone else out there?'

She knew what her mother meant.

'No. Tyler wasn't there.'

She stood up from the sofa and folded the little blanket that she had been wrapped in. It wasn't a particularly cold night but their house had always been cold inside for some reason. Caroline blamed it on the lack of human presence.

'I'm sorry Care. I really am. His mother doesn't know where he is either.'

It was dim inside. Her mother had left the kitchen's light on but had not bothered about the living room's. Caroline removed her shoes under her mother's observance.

'You dressed up thinking he would be there?'

_No, I dressed up for my date with Klaus. _

She couldn't say that of course.

'I knew he wouldn't be. He would come to me first.' Caroline really doubted he would after the infamous kiss she had shared with Klaus but she couldn't tell her mother about that. 'We were supposed to go out, Bonnie and I, but I think she saw that I wasn't in the mood.'

'Of course, of course.' Her mother said a little absentmindedly. 'Listen Caroline… There has been a strange series of murders the past few days. Vampire murders. Two bodies have been found drained of blood and three others had been mutilated on top of that. Cuts to the face and limbs missing. This all points out towards Klaus but I don't want to be quick to judge. I haven't told Damon about it yet since I know he is trying to find Stefan and I know he would do something stupid like confront Klaus directly about it.'

'Where did you find the bodies?' Caroline asked, afraid for the worse.

'One was behind the Grill. A girl, your age. I knew her mother since high school.' Liz Forbes said with a bitter tone. 'The three mutilated were found by joggers in the woods. The last was left in a back alley behind a night club.'

Caroline shuddered and the dim lighting didn't do anything to appease her. She turned the light on. She could see her mother's expression more distinctly, could see the creases of time around her eyes and the worried lines on her brow. The time where she had been an object of dejection to her was long gone but she knew that her little affair with Klaus would bring her right back to it.

'Who could be doing this?' Caroline whispered to herself as she readied herself for bed.

There had been talk of the coffins, of what reposed inside the one that couldn't be opened. She doubted it could be Elijah, presuming he had made his escape of course. Elijah was too classy for mutilation. He would snap heads but he wouldn't mutilate. From what Caroline had gathered, Elijah was not the type to enjoy the infliction of pain. Rebekah had seemed less gentle, especially when slighted, but even these sorts of killings appeared too odd for her. Caroline knew nothing of the other two brothers and so, she could only assume that they could be sick enough to commit such crimes. Regardless of that, Stefan had made no mention of having freed whoever was in those coffins.

And so, she began to think that if it weren't Klaus (because she refused to believe it was him) nor his encaged siblings, it must be some other supernatural entity. And that only added to her troubles. Sleep that should have been a relief never came and Caroline knew that school on the morrow would not be an option.

Wednesday was spent at home. She had told her mother that she was in no mood to go to school. It didn't take long to convince her and Caroline was certain she looked every bit miserable. One look at the mirror had confirmed her thoughts. Her eyes were framed with dark circles underneath and they were still puffy from the combination of lack of sleep and crying. She cursed aloud, not knowing to whom the words were addressed.

'I thought being a Vampire would exempt you from looking like _this.' _

She took a breakfast of bland cereals, having no motivation to better them by slicing some fruits or reaching for the chocolate syrup. There was a pancake mix in the cupboard, something that her mother would probably never touch. Caroline was also too lazy to prepare it.

She ate the cereals, spoon after spoon, watching her backyard although nothing of interest could be seen in there. It was a quiet day, this time very cold. She could see the leaves of the trees were slowly shedding the green to turn into various autumnal shades. A squirrel was tipping on the electric cable above and she briefly thought that it would surely make a better breakfast than what she was having. Yet, she had no spirit for a hunt either.

He called her, once. She didn't answer and she knew he wouldn't insist. It was not his type. Klaus was not one to renew his expression of concern. He was proud and in that aspect, she understood him. She knew she would have to call him later. Caroline wanted to.

The television was turned on and there was a reality show playing. It was of the dumb sort of stuff that required no mental effort which was perfect. She watched as young girls fought each other, throwing _bitch _and _whore _here and there while strong-looking orange-skinned guys tried to separate them. It was appallingly bad but it distracted Caroline from everything that had been storming in her head.

It turned out the show had been on a rerun and so Caroline realized that almost four hours and a dozen of similar fights had passed before she finally removed herself from the couch. She was thirsty for water and for blood. There was homework to do and a bit of cleaning up in her room. She tried the homework for a while but abandoned. The cleaning up had no better luck.

_Why did he kiss me like that? Like he…like he cares. If he was so evil, so cold, he wouldn't be able to do this. He wouldn't know how. He wouldn't smile like what I say is the most interesting thing on earth. He wouldn't ask me to take care of myself. If all of this is an act, then he is one hell of a good actor. _

She took her phone out. His number did not appear as Klaus but as Carmen. That way, if her mother or anybody else happened to check her history of phone calls, they wouldn't think of anything suspicious. Carmen had been one of Caroline's primary school friend, a girl with auburn hair who had grown to become such a bitch that she could no more stand her. Of course, her mother didn't know that.

_He isn't acting this. And if he is, I will personally make him pay._

If Klaus had played her all along, she would see to his downfall herself. She had lost respect for herself, had lost Tyler in the process and if all of it has been for one of his schemes, she knew that all the extent of Bonnie's anger would never come close to describe her own rage.

It rang three times before she heard his voice.

'Caroline' he said and it sounded like fireworks. There was relief and joy mingling in his accented voice, as if he hadn't been sure she would call him at all.

'Hi,' Caroline answered.

She realized that there was a faint smile playing on her lips. Her lazy, morose day lay behind her and all she could focus on was this conversation, the sound of his voice at the other side of the line. Her fingers started playing with her still disheveled hair, reminding her of the Caroline she had been a few years ago, the one who had been excited to speak on the phone with the guy she had a crush on.

'Are..are you doing well?' He seemed hesitant.

'I'm fine and you?' Caroline replied.

'I'm quite well. I've been out and about, trying to find a way to apologize for that awful evening. I am really sorry. That is a thing with the eldest Salvatore. He always shows himself at the wrong time.'

'Don't apologize. It was not your fault.'

She was reminded of what she had to do.

'I was thinking,' Caroline continued. 'may be you could come over this time.'

Klaus was silent for a moment. She heard the sounds of a busy street in the background, people speaking and cars. She was reminded of just how suggestive her proposition had sounded and felt herself fidget nervously on her bed.

'Do you mean it?' He finally replied.

She inspired deeply. This was dangerous of course. If she invited him in, there would be no going back and for a second she felt entirely foolish. That was why her friends didn't trust her. Bonnie had never mentioned inviting him over. She almost wished she could go back on her invite but she knew he would take it the wrong way.

'Yes.'

It was like his smile had travelled down the line to reach her. She could feel it, feel how pleasantly surprised he was at having been invited over.

'I would love to. But we are threading on dangerous ground. How about your mother?'

What if he had been toying with her? What if she gives him the drink and he tells her that he wants Tyler back and the coffins and that none of this weird thing between them had mattered? Then of course, he would know that he had been tricked into telling the truth and the Lord knows what he would do to her.

'She won't be here tomorrow. She's got patrol until five in the morning.'

'I would love to.' Klaus said. 'And I've got something else to apologize for. I kissed you even though I was aware of the protocol. I shouldn't have. I got carried away in the moment, probably something about the etiquette and conventions of dating.'

There was a fluttering in her stomach, a sort of agreeable heat simmering above her middle.

'Don't worry about it.' Caroline managed to reply.

'Does that mean that I am free to kiss you whenever it pleases me?' He inquired in a playful tone.

'No! I really want us to be serious about it. I don't want this to be some meaningless physical fling to pass the time.'

He chuckled like he was always wont to do.

'It was worth a try nonetheless.' He finally said. 'Don't worry love, I am not taking _this _lightly. Not. At. All.'

'Good. Now I have to go−'

'Caroline? Last time when I told you to take care, I really meant it. You probably remember that I am being stalked and I have heard of and seen bizarre crimes around this godforsaken town. I have an idea on who this troublemaker is and if my guess shall prove true, I think we may be in for quite a little bit of mayhem. It is my attention they are after and I'm afraid that you have been attracting it for quite a while. If they figure it out, I would not forgive myself. So please, be wary.'

She promised him she would.

_It can't be him_, she told herself. _It just can't. _

**Alrighty. I will leave you here but the second update is coming soon. I have done very poorly by making you wait. I do hope you are still interested in my fic and please, do leave a review. It will help greatly!**


	16. Author Annoucement

**Hi there everyone. I have decided to put this Klaroline fic on hiatus. I am feeling incredibly uninspired about it and it is showing through the low numbers of reviews I have been getting. I am sorry about that. I may go back to it sooner than expected but for now, it's on an official break.**

**Thank you to all those who have been reading faithfully when this was only and crackship and even when it became canon. I promise the best I could offer for the following chapters. Thanks for sticking with me. **


End file.
